Miss Stalker
by Uchy Nayuki
Summary: Karena kalah taruhan dengan Kakak dan Adiknya, Naruto terpaksa menjadi Stalker pemuda keturunan Uchiha. Seorang yang paling terkenal di sekolahnya. Dan dia harus mendapatkan foto pemuda itu yang sedang… tersenyum? Berhasilkah Ia? Warning : SasuFemNaru!
1. Ide Briliant

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Family / Romance

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** FemNaru,** newbie**, OOC, OC, Tipo's, dll

**.**

**Miss Stalker**

**Chapter 1 : Ide Briliant**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary : **Karena kalah taruhan dengan kakak dan adiknya. Naruto terpaksa menjadi stalker pemuda keturunan Uchiha. Seorang yang paling terkenal disekolahnya. Dan dia harus mendapatkan foto pemuda itu yang sedang… tersenyum? Berhasilkah ia? Warning : SasuFemNaru

.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

Cuaca sore dikota Konoha hari ini cukup cerah. Angin bertiup sepoi, menghembus dan menyentuh dedaunan, membuatnya melambai dengan suara gemerisik pelan. Menjadi pengiring setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh masyarakat kota tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang berlalu lalang menikmati suasana sore, bermain ditaman, atau hanya sekedar bersantai-santai dirumah mereka. Suasana yang benar-benar damai.

Hampir semua orang merasa bahagia hari ini. Yah, hampir. Karena semua orang merasakannya, terkecuali pemuda ini.

Dia menekuk wajahnya kesal. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah, mata hezel, serta wajahnya yang terkesan baby face ini hanya bisa menggerutu didalam hati. Menatap seorang didepannya sekarang dengan benci.

Seorang didepannya ini memiliki rambut merah pendek serta wajah yang bisa dikatakan cukup sangar untuk gendernya yang sebagai perempuan. Ya, perempuan. Tapi bagi pemuda bermata hezel ini wanita itu adalah kakak yang hanya bisa menyusahkan dirinya.

"Eh! Eh! Kau bilang apa Pein? Kau ingin menunda pengiriman surat tantangan kita pada berandalan kampus Suna? Oh, jangan bercanda berengsek atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu"

Namikaze Kyuubi. Itulah nama wanita yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. wanita itu memiliki ciri khas rambut merah pendek, serta tindikan di bagian telinga kiri, hidung dan bagian kanan bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar penampilan berandalan. Bahkan sipemuda akan mengira kalau orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah laki-laki, jika seandainya dia tidak ingat bahwa orang itu adalah saudari kandungnya.

Saat ini dia sedang mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang keluarga seraya menatap wanita didepannya tajam. Tapi siwanita malah terus mondar-mandir seraya berteriak-teriak pada temannya melalui ponsel yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. Sekilas tidak ada hal yang menjadi permasalahan pemuda itu pada kakaknya sampai dia harus sekesal inikan? Tapi kalian salah jika beranggapan begitu. Karena jelas sipemuda baby face a ka Namikaze Sasori ini kesal pada kakaknya yang dengan seenak jidat meminjam ponselnya meski tahu kalau sang adik keberatan.

"HEI! PEIN! KUKATAKAN SEKALI LAGI YA! AKU TIDAK INGIN SURAT TANTANGAN ITU DI-"

Tut… Tut… Tut…

Sunyi sesaat, sampai akhirnya-

"SIALAN KAU PEEEEIIN"

TRAK

Eh!

"…"

"…"

"A… apa yang?"

"O-ow, maaf otouto. Aku tidak sengaja"

"APANYA YANG TIDAK SENGAJA HAH? LIHAT! KAU MEMBANTING PONSELKUUU"

Teriakan membahana keluar mulus dari mulut sibungsu Namikaze. Tangannya menunjuk kearah ponselnya yang sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas lantai dengan tidak berbentuk lagi. Sukses membuat emosinya naik sampai ubun-ubun. Padahal itu adalah ponselnya satu-satunya. Dan sekarang hancur ditangan seorang Kyuubi.

"Oh, ayolah otouto. Itu hanya posel" tapi teriakannya hanya ditanggapi Kyuubi dengan santai. Seakan ponsel sang adik sama sekali tak berharga. Dan lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya dia membuat sipemuda bersurai merah ini kalang kabut karena emosi.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, jadi sekarang **ganti poselku**" ujar Sasori mengeram kesal dengan penekanan pada kata 'ganti ponselku'.

"Kau memintaku mengganti ponselmu? Kau bercanda ya otouto. Aku mana punya uang untuk itu" Kyuubi mendudukkan dirinya disofa, berhadapan langsung dengan sang adik. Dia terlihat sangat santai menghadapi Sasori yang mengamuk saat ini.

Tapi dia salah jika beranggapan kalau Sasori tidak punya cara lain untuk mendapatkan kembali ponselnya.

"Hmm, begitu ya?" Sasori bertanya ambigu, lebih terlihat pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mengusap dagunya seraya menerawang. Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah seringaian itu tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Seringaian yang Kyuubi tahu betul apa yang tersembungi dibaliknya.

"Terpaksa aku harus memberi tahu Otou-san kalau kau pernah-"

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan mengganti ponselmu. Tapi aku perlu waktu, jujur aku tidak punya uang sekarang" cepat-cepat Kyuubi bicara, menyela perkataan Sasori. Lebih baik berkerja banting tulang untuk mengganti ponsel adiknya ini, dari pada dia harus diadukan pada Minato karena pernah mematahkan tongkat golf kesayangan ayahnya itu. Dia merinding saat membayangkan ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan Minato saat mengetahuinya, terlalu mengerikan.

Sasori berfikir sejenak. Dia memandang Kyuubi intens. Mengira-ngira apa Kyuubi akan menipunya. Tapi tidak, dia yakin kakaknya ini pasti akan menepati janjinya.

"Hah, baiklah aku akan memberikanmu waktu Kyuu-nee. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu lama" ujar Sasori mengalah, meskipun sedikit berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia juga yakin kalau kakaknya ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang sepeserpun.

"Hm, aku akan coba secepatnya" sahut Kyuubi mantap. Ini jauh lebih baik dari dia yang harus dipotong uang sakunya oleh Minato.

"Tadaima"

Mereka mengalihkan mata mereka kearah pintu masuk yang terbuka. Dan tak lama seongok kepala kuning menyembul dari sana. Sosok itu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, Kyuubi dan Sasori pun dapat melihat banyak sekali kertas kresek digenggaman sosok itu.

"Kyuu-nee, Sasori, jangan hanya duduk santai disana. Setidaknya bantulah aku membawakan belanjaan ini, kalian tahu- uh, berat sekali"

Sosok itu sekarang menyodorkan belanjaannya kearah Kyuubi dan Sasori. Dan mau tidak mau, mereka pun mulai bangkit dan mengambil belanjaan itu dari genggaman sisosok kuning. Melangkah menuju dapur dan memasukkan belanjaan tersebut kedalam lemari es.

"Naruto, kau tidak beli apel?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Naruto itu mendelik tajam kearah Kyuubi. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya ini menanyakan hal yang macam-macam seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau sekarang keluarga Namikaze sedang krisis keuangan? Oh, mana mungki Kyuubi tahu, kerjaannya setiap harikan hanya adu jotos dengan anak kampus sebelahan, atau nongkrong dengan anak-anak segenknya. Jelas membuat Naruto frustasi.

"Tidak! Dan mulai sekarang tidak akan ada apel selama sebulan"

Kyuubi terdiam, dia menatap Naruto lamat-lamat. Memastikan bahwa adiknya itu sedang bercanda. Oh ayolah, bercanda tentang apapun, tapi jangan bawa-bawa apel.

"A…apa? Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto?" Kyuubi mangap-mangap, matanya melotot lebar. Hidup tanpa apel selama sebulan? Hell No

"Hm" Naruto hanya bergumam singkat, kemudian melangkah pergi dari sana, memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sekarang mewek dalam pelukan Sasori, yang hanya ditanggapi Sasori dengan menghela nafas lelah. Oh sungguh, kakaknya ini bisa menjadi seorang drama queen dalam sekejab, jika itu menyangkut dengan apel kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Diluar sana gelap, yah tentu saja karena sekarang sudah menjelang larut malam. Bintang bertebar diatas sana, menghiasi langit. Sangat indah melihatnya dari dalam sini. Dan karena itulah dia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN BERAPA KALI, BERHENTI MENGURUSI URUSANKU"

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG BERHENTI MENGURUSI PEKERJAANMU DAN MEREKA FUGAKU, AKU INI ISTRIMU"

"ISTRI? JANGAN MEMBUATKU TERTAWA. APA AKU BISA MEMANGGILMU ISTRI SETELAH MELIHATMU BERMESRAAN DENGAN LAKI-LAKI LAIN?"

"ITU JUGA KARENA KAU FUGAKU"

Menghela napas, dia menatap kearah pintu masuk kamarnya. Tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi siapa yang berteriak diluar sana. Tentu saja, sang ayah serta ibunya yang lagi-lagi bertengkar hebat.

Dia menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone, mendengarkan alunan musik yang bisa menghalangi masuknya suara-suara menyebalkan itu kedalam gendang telinganya. Tapi tidak berhasil, suara itu masih terdengar, walau tidak sekeras sebelumnya, namun masih bisa mengganggu.

Dia tidak tahan, berada disini serasa seperti berada di neraka. Setiap hari mendengar mereka yang akan terus berteriak tanpa ada siapa yang akan mengalah, membuatnya jengah. Dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kelemari, mengambil sebuah jaket yang ada disana, kemudian memakainya. Sepertinya dia akan pergi ketempat itu, yah setidaknya tempat itu lebih baik dari mansion mewah tapi memuakkan ini.

Menuruni setiap anak tangga, dia bisa melihat ayah ibunya yang masih tetap berteriak, menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tapi kemudian adu teriakan itu terhenti saat dia yang akan mulai membuka pintu, berniat keluar rumah

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku bertanya padanya, sedangkan ibunya menatapnya dengan mata yang basah, terlihat sehabis menangis. Dan itulah kenyatannya

"Bukan urusanmu" apa dia anak yang durhaka karena sudah berlaku lancang kepada ayahnya sendiri? oh tidak, menurutnya itu sudah lebih dari kata sopan. Setidaknya, itu cukup sopan untuk menghormati ayahnya yang bajingan ini.

"Jaga mulutmu ketika kau berbicara pada ayahmu sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke" ayahnya mengeram murka, berdesis mengerikan. Tapi sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan pertahanannya, setiap hari mendengar teriakan yang menyakitkan gendang telinga itu, sudah cukup menguji mentalnya.

Dia mendengus, dan tanpa peduli apa-apa lagi menggenggam knop pintu lalu membukanya. Melangkah keluar tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya yang memerintahkannya untuk kembali kekamar. Dia tidak akan peduli lagi pada dua Uchiha itu. Jelas, untuk apa memperdulikan mereka. Bahkan mereka sendiri tidak pernah memperdulikannya, terlalu larut dalam dunia sendiri. Bukankah mereka orang tua yang egois? Jadi jangan salahkan anaknya jika bersikap seperti ini.

Dia masih melangkah santai ditepian jalan, sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Jaraknya dengan rumah terkutuk itu sudah lumayan jauh sekarang. Dan tujuannya saat ini adalah tempat itu.

Mengingat tujuan utamanya, dia pun mulai melihat sekeliling. Dan ketika mendapati sebuah taxi yang melaju kearahnya, dia memberhentikan taxi itu. Memasukinya sebelum berbicara dengan si supir taxi, memberitahu tempat tujuannya. Dan setelah mengangguk singkat, sang supir taxi mulai melajukan kendaraannya menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Didalam taxi, yang dilakukannya hanya memandang keluar jendela, mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji dibalik benda transparan itu. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang, atau toko-toko amperan yang barada dipinggiran jalan entah kenapa terlihat jauh lebih indah dari pada mansion mewah yang selama ini ditinggalinya.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai"

Ah, sepertinya dirinya terlalu banyak melamun sehingga tidak menyadari kalau dia sudah sampai ketempat tujuannya. dan setelah membayar beberapa yen untuk ongkos taxi tersebut. Dia pun melangkah keluar dan mulai memasuki bangunan yang berada dihadapannya.

Menunggu beberapa saat sampai lift yang ditunggunya turun kembali kelantai bawah. Dan setelah mendengar bunyi yang berdenting, dia bersama beberapa orang lain mulai memasuki ruang yang bisa dikatakan sempit itu. Menyandarkan pungungnya pada dinding lift, dia menunggu benda naik-turun ini sampai pada lantai tujuh, tempat tujuannya.

Ting

Kakinya mulai melangkah keluar setelah melihat pintu lift yang terbuka. Berjalan santai seraya memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana, sesekali dia memperhatikan nomor-nomor yang tertera di setiap pintu, mencari tempat tujuannya. dan ketika matanya mendapati nomor 201. Dia pun mulai mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok… Tok… Tok

Perlu waktu beberapa saat untuk menunggu seseorang didalam sana untuk menjawab

"Tunggu sebentar"

Dia dapat mendengarnya, suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Cklek

"Oh, ternyata kau otouto, tumben kau mampir kesini"

Pria didepannya saat ini tersenyum lebar. Dia memiliki penampilan fisik kurang lebih hampir sama seperti dirinya. Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam sepunggung yang diikat longgar, wajah pria ini pun hanya beda sebelas-dua belas dengan dirinya. Hanya saja yang membedakan, pria didepannya ini punya tanda lahir yang seperti keriput yang berada di dua bagian pangkal hidungnya.

"Hn" bergumam singkat, dia tidak perlu banyak basa-basi. Dia lelah dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Apalagi besok dia harus kesekolah. Hah, benar-benar melelahkan

Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seraya melirik jam dinding yang bertengger manis di sisi ruangan. Jarum jam itu sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11: 47 malam. Bagus, sekarang benar-benar sudah larut malam. Dia hanya berharap semoga besok dia tidak kesiangan untuk berangkat sekolah

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu otouto. Sebaiknya kau tinggal saja disini"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang yang berbicara tadi. Orang itu sekarang duduk nyaman disofa dihadapannya, kemudian menatapnya intens, menunggu jawaban.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan Shiro, aniki" seseorang yang dipanggilnya aniki sekarang menghela napas. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menanyakan hal ini kepada otoutonya itu. Tapi tetap, jawabannya selalu saja sama.

"Dengar ya otouto, aku dan Shiro-kun sama sekali tidak merasa terepotkan jika kau tinggal disini. dan aku yakin kalau Shiro-kun juga akan merasa senang pamannya tinggal seatap dengannya. Lagipula, bukankah sangat menyebalkan tinggal serumah dengan dua orang tua itu. Jadi, kusarankan kau tinggal saja disini otouto"

Duda satu anak itu bicara panjang lebar. Merasa iba pada adiknya yang dia yakin merasa tertekan karena harus mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tua mereka setiap saat. Dia bersyukur sekarang dirinya sudah bisa menjalani hidup sendiri. dan karena itulah dia lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen sederhana ini bersama dengan anaknya.

"Entahlah aniki, aku akan memikirkannya"

"Berapa lama lagi kau harus berfikir otouto. Dengarlah, kau adikku, dan aku sebagai anikimu merasa bertanggung jawab penuh terhadapmu. Tinggallah disini otouto, aku mohon"

Dia menatap anikinya. Pria didepannya ini tidak pernah memohon sebelumnya. Sesuatu yang membuat pria itu memohon pasti adalah hal yang sangat berharga bagi anikinya ini. dan tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus. Yah, sejauh ini hanya kakaknya inilah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum seperti ini.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Aku mungkin akan tinggal disini, tapi bukan sekarang"

Dan lagi-lagi hanya helaan nafas yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh si Uchiha sulung. Sungguh, adiknya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Otou-chan?"

Dua Uchiha itu mengalihkan mata mereka kearah pintu yang terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok bocah bersurai hitam, dengan kulit seputih porselen. Dari tinggi badan si bocah, bisa diprediksikan jika dia berumur sekitar lima tahunan.

Bocah itu kini sedang asik mengucek-ucek matanya, dan sesekali menguap lebar. Dilihat dari segi manapun, jelas kalau bocah itu baru saja terjaga dari tidurnya. Apa volume suara yang di keluarkan dua Uchiha ini terlalu besar sehingga membuat sang bocah terbangun?

"Ya? Ada apa Shiro-kun? Apa Shiro-kun haus? Kalau iya, biar tou-san ambilkan minum" Itachi baru saja ingin kedapur, ketika melihat sang anak menggeleng, pertanda kalau bocah yang dipanggil Shiro olehnya itu tidak haus sama sekali. Bocah itu sekarang malah memandang Sasuke seraya menelengkan kepalanya kesatu sisi, bingung.

"Suke-jiichan? Kenapa jii-chan ada disini?"

"Hn, jii-san hanya rindu padamu bocah. Tidak apakan, kalau jii-san menginap disini?" Sasuke melangkah mendekat kearah si bocah, kemudian mengacak surai kehitaman bocah tersebut, gemas.

"Tentu saja tidak apa. Ayo, jii-chan tidur denganku, temani Shiro tidur" dan sekarang bocah itu malah menarik-narik tangan Sasuke. Menyeretnya sampai memasuki kamar sang bocah. Menghasilkan kekehan geli dari si Uchiha sulung yang melihatnya. Ah, anak dan adiknya itu benar-benar menggemaskan

Tapi sedetik kemudian kekehannya itu lenyap, digantikan oleh raut wajah sedih. Dia pun menengadah, menatap langit-langit. Sepertinya dia kembali teringat dengan ayah ibunya yang selalu bertengkar, belum lagi Sasuke yang masih bersikeras untuk menolak ajakannya tinggal di apartemennya ini. Ha, masalah hidupnya seperti tidak ada habis-habisnya saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?… Shion?"

.

.

.

"Tck, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu Kyuu?"

Kyuubi menatap wanita disampingnya, jengah. Apa wanita itu tidak tahu kalau telinganya seakan ingin meledak saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan yang selalu wanita itu keluarkan? Uh, hidupnya selalu saja dikelilingi orang-orang menyebalkan

"Bukannya kau bilang akan mendiskusikan cara mengalahkan kampus Suna denganku? Jadi karena itulah aku mengajakmu kesini"

"Itu kau tahu kalau niatku akan mendiskusikan tentang hal itu denganmu. Lalu kenapa aku harus ikut-ikutan menunggu adikmu juga hah?"

Yah, dia sekarang memang sedang menunggu adiknya Naruto pulang sekolah. Mumpung dosen dikampusnya tidak hadir karena ada kepentingan, dia pun berniat pulang dengan adiknya itu. Jarang-jarangkan ada momen seperti ini?

Tapi, wanita berambut biru sebahu disampingnya ini malah mengoceh tiada henti. Membuatnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya menanggapi sifat sang teman.

"Ayolah Konan, ini tidak akan lama. Beberapa menit lagi adikku juga keluar, jadi bersabarlah sebentar" ujar Kyuubi malas. Sekarang dia sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gerbang sekolah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita yang disebelahnya yang sekarang hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati, menyerah adu mulut dengan Kyuubi.

Teng… Teng… Teng…

"Nah itu suara bel pulang sekolahnya. Sudah kukatakan kan kalau ini tidak akan lama" Kyuubi kembali buka suara setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Dia menatap wanita disampingnya yang hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya dalam. Masih kesal dengan Kyuubi.

"Kyaaaa… Sasuke-kun mau tidak kencan denganku?"

"Kyaaa… Sasuke-kun kencan denganku saja"

"Sasuke-kuuun… terimalah hadiah dariku ini"

Dua wanita itu menolehkan kepala mereka kearah teriakan berisik yang berasal tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Lalu mengerutkan dahi saat melihat ada segerombolan siswi yang sedang berdesak-desakkan. Seperti mengerubungi sesuatu atau… seseorang?

"Itu kenapa?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Konan tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya, masih tetap menatap kerumunan itu.

Konan diam. Dia lebih fokus pada kerumunan itu. Ah, tapi sepertinya bukan kerumunan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang. Melainkan apa yang ada ditengah-tengahnya, sesuatu yang menjadi perebutan para siswi. Ya, dia seperti familiar dengan sosok laki-laki berambut mencuat yang tengah melangkah santai diantara para siswi itu.

"Ah, aku tahu dia!"

Seru Konan seraya mengacungkan telunjuk, sukses mendapat perhatian dari Kyuubi. Konan kemudian beringsut mendekat, memberi tahu apa yang diketahuinya.

"Itu! Seseorang yang sedang dikerumuni para siswi itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia-"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Aku tidak kenal"

"Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh"

Dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menggosok telinganya saat Konan berteriak dengan suara yang baginya tidak normal itu. Ah, seharusnya dia tahu, lebih baik menunggu wanita ini selesai bicara dari pada telinganya harus menjadi korban penganiayaan

"Baiklah-baiklah, silahkan kau lanjutkan" ujar Kyuubi mengalah.

Konan menarik napas dalam sebelum bicara "Dia namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti pernah dengar nama marga Uchiha-kan?" Tanya Konan pada Kyuubi, tapi hanya gelengan kepala yang didapatinya dari yang bersangkutan.

"Ayolah, mana mungkin kau tidak tahu. Coba ingat-ingat lagi, kau pasti pernah mendengar nama marga itu, terserah apa mau ditelevisi, surat kabar, majalah, yang pokoknya ingat saja" lanjutnya lagi ketika mendapati respon yang negative dari sang teman

Kyuubi lantas mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama marga yang Konan sebutkan tadi. Lalu tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas mahal dan rambut reven yang tertata rapi memenuhi pemikirannya. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda kalau dia sudah mengingat nama marga itu. membuat Konan yang melihatnya tersenyum senang.

"Uchiha yang sering kita lihat itu namanya Uchiha Fugaku. Dan bocah laki-laki yang dikerubungi para siswi itu adalah putranya" ujar Konan memperjelas. Ditanggapi Kyuubi dengan 'oh' pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian si rambut merah menatap kembali ketempat kerumunan para siswi tadi, yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana. Memperhatikannya dalam

"Dia pasti sangat terkenal ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, tapi hal itu didengar jelas oleh Konan

"Tentu saja, jika kau mendapatkan fotonya kau pasti bisa jadi orang kaya dalam sekejab" Konan menatap wanita didepannya dengan wajah sumringah. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Kenapa begitu?" kembali Kyuubi memusatkan perhatiannya pada Konan. Mendengar kata kaya tadi entah kenapa membuat telinganya berdenging

"Tentu saja, dia kan memiliki banyak penggemar. Jika kau menjual foto-foto Uchiha itu pada penggemarnya, kau pasti akan dapat uang banyak"

Mata Kyuubi berbinar saat mendengar kata 'dapat uang banyak' dari mulut Konan. Tapi tak lama, karena setelahnya kerutan di dahinyalah yang muncul. Dia sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu

"Konan, tadi kau bilang kalau dia punya banyak penggemarkan" Konan mengangguk. "Lalu, untuk apa aku menjual foto Uchiha itu? aku yakin kalau para penggemarnya itu sudah punya puluhan atau ratusan fotonya. Mana mungkin mereka akan membeli dariku juga, kalau mereka bisa mendapatkannya sendiri"

Konan terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi. Para penggemar Uchiha itu pasti sudah mempunyai lebih dari puluhan fotonya. Dan untuk apa menjual lagi pada mereka? Ah, sepertinya dia melupakan tentang hal itu

Tapi tiba-tiba suatu informasi tentang para Uchiha yang pernah didengarnya dari banyak orang melintas dikepala birunya. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, senyumnya pun merekah lebar. Tck, kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang sih, batinnya.

"Ya, mereka mungkin tidak akan membeli foto Uchiha itu. Jika… foto itu, hanya foto biasa yang sudah mereka miliki"

Kyuubi menatap bingung Konan saat mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya itu. Oh ayolah, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh si rambut biru yang sekarang malah asik-asiknya tersenyum

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Ingin kuberi tahu satu hal?" tawar Konan seraya makin merapat kearah Kyuubi. Tapi Kyuubi hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Konan

"Kau tahu, para Uchiha itu minim ekspresi dan jarang tersenyum. Jadi, jika kau bisa mendapatkan fotonya yang sedang tersenyum itu, kau pasti akan kaya mendadak Kyuu. Tentu saja, jika kau menjual foto itu pada gadis kaya yang menjadi salah satu penggemar si Uchiha"

Kyuubi mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, ada kesempatan untuknya mendapat uang dan menggantikan ponsel Sasori. Oh, dan jangan lupakan membeli apel untuk persediaan selama sebulan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian kerutan kembali muncul didahinya. Dia sedang berfikir, bagaimana cara mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu? bukankah tadi Konan mengatakan kalau Uchiha itu jarang tersenyum? Ini pasti akan menjadi hal yang sulit. Belum lagi dia punya banyak urusan yang sangat penting. Oh ayolah, tanpa dirinya genk Akatsuki pasti tidak akan berdaya menghadapi berandalan kampus Suna, itu pikirnya.

"Eh, hei Kyuu! Itu adikmu Naruto, dia sudah keluar"

Menolehkan kepalanya kearah gerbang sekolah, dan mendapati adiknya yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, temannya mungkin?. Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya, menatap adiknya dalam. Sebelum sebuah ide berlian muncul diotaknya. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, sebuah seringaian licik bertengger di wajahnya.

"Naruto ya?"

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?"

Merasakan seseorang bertanya padanya, dia pun menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara. Dan mendapati Konan yang sekarang menatapnya takut-takut, serta wajah pucat yang kentara sekali dengan kulitnya yang putih

Tapi Kyuubi masih tidak menghilangkan seringaiannya. Tak tahukah Konan kalau dia sekarang sedang merasa bahagia? Ah, sepertinya Sasori juga harus tahu tentang hal ini.

"Kyuu-nee? Kenapa Kyuu-nee ada disini?"

Dua wanita itu mengalihkan tatapan mereka kearah sesosok gadis blonde yang sekarang sedang menatap mereka bingung. Dan sesegera mungkin Kyuubi menghilangkan seringaian di wajahnya. Tidak ingin rencananya ketahuan.

"Kami sedang menunggumu imouto"

"Menungguku? Bukankah Kyuu-nee harusnya ada dikampus sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan… Kyuu-nee bolos ya?" Tanya sekaligus tuduh Naruto seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Kyuubi.

"Eh! enak saja. Aku tidak membolos. Kau-nya saja yang punya pikiran negative pada nee-san mu yang tampan ini"

"Aku tidak percaya. Dan apanya yang tampan? Tampang penuh tindikan begitu dibilang tampan? Seharunya kau sadar, kau itu wanita Kyuu-nee. Dan harusnya kau memuji dirimu sendiri cantik, bukannya tampan"

"Terserah jika kau tidak percaya. Dan kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, aku ini tampan. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau piercing itu sedang trend sekarang? Oh, mana mungkin kau tahu, kau-kan kampungan"

"Apa nee-san bilang?"

Konan menghela nafas saat melihat adegan adu mulut antara Kyuubi dan Naruto sekarang. Sungguh, dia berani bersumpah kalau ini bukanlah kali pertama dia melihat pertengkaran adik kakak ini. Saking seringnya dia jadi jengah sendiri

"Sudahlah kalian berdua hentikan! Dan Naru-chan, Kyuubi benar, kami tidak membolos. Kebetulan dosen yang harusnya mengajar kami ada kepentingan. Karena itu, jadilah kami pulang lebih awal, sekalian juga menunggumu untuk pulang bersama" ujar Konan menengahi, membuat dua wanita dihadapannya berhenti adu mulut

"Oh, begitu ya? Maaf, aku tidak tahu" dan Naruto hanya bisa nyengir lebar kearah kakaknya, yang sekarang sedang menatapnya melalui ekor mata, sinis.

"Hn, ayo Konan kita pulang" tangan Kyuubi menggapai tangan Konan, kemudian menariknya ikut bersamanya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sekarang mengedipkan matanya, lucu. Sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau dia baru saja dicueki oleh kakaknya itu. dan tanpa harus menunggu lama lagi dia pun mulai berlari, mengejar kakaknya yang sudah berada beberapa meter didepannya

"Kyuu-nee tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Sasori menatap wanita tampan yang sekarang sedang menduduki kursi belajarnya ini bingung. menunggu hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang kakak. Entah kenapa kakaknya ini langsung masuk sembarangan kekamarnya, dan mengatakan kalau dia punya berita bagus. Membuat Sasori yang sedang asik-asiknya tiduran harus menghentikan aktivitasnya itu.

"Jadi, apa berita bagusnya?" mulainya

"Hn, berita bagus yang tentu saja bersangkutan dengan ponselmu otouto"

Mendengar kata ponsel, segera saja Sasori mempertajam indra pendengarannya. Apa Kyuubi akan menggantikan ponselnya? Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"Bersangkutan dengan ponselku? Apa itu berarti Kyuu-nee akan segera menggantinya?" tanyanya antusias, mengubah posisinya yang sedari tadi berbaring menjadi terduduk di tepi ranjang.

Kyuubi menyeringai lebar "Ya, aku akan segera mengganti ponselmu. Tapi, tentu saja, jika kau ingin secepatnya mendapatkan ponsel itu, kau harus membantuku"

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Bantuan? Bantuan apa yang di butuhkan oleh kakaknya ini?

"Bantuan apa? Jika itu bersangkutan dengan aku yang harus patah tulang untuk membantumu bekerja. Maaf saja, aku tidak mau" ujar Sasori mengangkat dua tangannya di atas udara seraya menatap Kyuubi malas.

Kyuubi memutar dua bola matanya ketika mendapati sifat sang adik. Apa dia belum mengatakan pada adiknya ini kalau dia juga tidak mempunyai pekerjaan? Hah, jika bukan karena takut diadukan pada Minato, dia juga tidak sudi untuk ini.

"Tidak, bukan tentang itu. Karena yang kubutuhkan darimu hanya bantuan kecil" jelas Kyuubi seraya menekuk sebelah kakinya, masih dengan menatap si bungsu Namikaze.

"Baiklah, bantuan apa yang kau perlukan?" merasa kalau kakaknya ini memang tidak akan menyuruhnya yang macam-macam, Sasori pun menanyakan bantuan apa yang dibutuhkan sang kakak dari dirinya.

"Hm, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Naruto mau mematuhi semua perintahku"

Menautkan alisnya bingung, Sasori benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh sang kakak. Memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Naruto mau mematuhi semua perintahnya? Untuk apa itu semua?

"Baiklah, jujur aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Kyuu-nee. Kenapa nama Naruto harus dibawa-bawa? Kau ingin menjadikannya budak, dan menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan uang begitu? Sebagai seorang kakak, kau benar-benar kejam" Sasori melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seraya menatap Kyuubi tajam. Merasa kemungkinan pemikirannya hampir mencapai seratus persen. Harus diingat kalau tidak ada wanita yang lebih kejam didunia ini selain Kyuubi, rapalnya dalam hati

Kyuubi terdiam untuk sesaat, dan akhirnya menghela nafas. Terpaksa dia harus mengakui kalau prediksi otak dari subungsu Namikaze benar-benar luar biasa. Tapi dia tidak boleh berhenti hanya karena mendapat pelototan dari sang adik, tidak, rencana ini harus berhasil.

"Ya, kau benar otouto, aku memang akan menyuruh Naruto untuk mendapatkan uang" jeda sesaat, dan Kyuubi dapat merasakan intensitas tatapan dari sang adik semakin tajam "Tapi ini sama sekali berbeda dari yang kau pikirkan. Oh ayolah, aku ini masih punya perasaan untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai budak. Yang kuinginkan hanya agar Naruto mau mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan kecil dariku"

Sasori kembali mengerutkan dahinya, semakin bingung dengan arah pembicaraan sang kakak "Tck, ayolah Kyuu-nee, jangan bicara terbelit-belit. Langsung keintinya saja, sebenarnya mengarah kemana pembicaraan kita saat ini?"

Kyuubi menarik kursi yang didudukinya mendekat ketepian ranjang, kemudian kembali memposisikan dirinya dengan dagu yang bertopang pada sandaran kursi, posisi duduknya terbalik saat ini. berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai menjelaskan "Kau tahu Uchiha?"

Meskipun agak sedikit membingungkan, tapi akhirnya Sasori hanya bisa mengganggukkan kepala ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan dari sang kakak.

"Bagus jika kau tahu, karena ini bersangkutan dengan salah satu dari para Uchiha itu, lebih tepatnya anak dari Uchiha Fugaku, pengusaha ternama Jepang" Sasori diam, menunggu sang kakak menyelesaikan penjelasannya "Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia satu sekolah dengan Naruto"

Kyuubi menghentikan penjelasannya sejenak dengan masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sasori. Dapat dilihatnya sang adik balik menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, sepertinya Sasori masih menunggu Kyuubi melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Dan aku ingin Naruto mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu. Karena ak-"

"Apa?" perkataan yang dilontarkan Kyuubi sukses membuat Sasori terlonjak kaget. Tatapan matanya yang semula penuh kebingungan sekarang berubah menjadi keterkejutan yang sangat kentara "Kau ingin mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu? Ummm, aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga salah satu penggila para Uchiha Kyuu-nee"

"Sialan! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku penggila para Uchiha itu hah? Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasanku baru bicara bodoh"

Sasori hanya bisa meringis seraya menggosok belakang kepalanya yang menjadi korban geplakan Kyuubi. Apakah salah jika dia terkejut dengan perilaku Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba menginginkan foto seorang Uchiha yang terkenal itu? Sebagai seorang adik yang tahu betul tentang sifat kakaknya yang seorang berandalan, itu hal yang wajar, iyakan?

Menghela napas lelah, Sasori kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyuubi "Baiklah, kau bisa lanjutkan" ujarnya lemas

"Hm, dengarkan baik-baik, dan jangan potong perkataanku" Sasori mengangguk "Aku menginginkan foto Uchiha itu bukan karena aku salah satu penggemarnya, melainkan karena aku ingin menjualnya" Kyuubi mengakhiri ucapannya dengan seulas seringaian di wajah. Oh, ini benar-benar ide brilian, pikirnya

Sasori kontan saja mengerutkan kembali dahinya, memikirkan maksud perkataan sang kakak. Dan sedetik kemudian matanya sukses membola sempurna, dia menatap Kyuubi yang masih menyeringai dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Berkedip untuk beberapa kali, dan akhirnya tanpa bisa ditahan lagi, seulas senyuman bahagia tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar jenius Kyuu-nee" serunya dengan tatapan berbinar. Tetapi kemudian digantikan dengan raut wajah kebingungan. Dia hanya belum mengerti satu hal "Jika kau ingin mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu, kenapa harus melibatkan Naruto? kenapa tidak kau saja yang memotretnya langsung?"

Seringaian Kyuubi lenyap, dan kemudian dia hanya bisa menghela nafas "Nah, itu dia masalahnya" dia terdiam sejenak, menarik napas dan kembali bicara "Kau tahu, si Uchiha itu minim ekspresi, dan jika aku memotretnya begitu saja, yang kudapatkan hanya fotonya yang bertampang jalan tol. Dan jelas saja, foto seperti itu tidak akan laku. Jadi, aku butuh Naruto untuk mengawasi si Uchiha itu, dan memotretnya jikalau si Uchiha itu nanti tersenyum. Begitu!" jelasnya panjang lebar

Sasori mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Dia memang pernah mendengar jika para Uchiha itu minim ekspresi, jadi tidak salah jika untuk mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu akan menjadi hal yang sulit. Butuh seseorang yang selalu berada di sekitar Uchiha itu untuk mendapatkannya. Dan ya, mungkin Naruto memang cocok untuk tugas ini, batinnya menyeringai. Ah, kakak dan adik memang sama saja

"Kau sudah mengerti otouto?" lamunan Sasori buyar ketika kakaknya kembali buka suara. Dan dia pun hanya bisa menggangguk kecil untuk itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa hal yang bisa membuat Naruto mau mengerjakan tugas ini?" Kyuubi menatap fokus pada Sasori, menunggu jawaban dari sang adik. Apakah Kyuubi tidak memikirkan rencana sendiri untuk membuat adiknya mau mengerjakan tugas itu? tidak, dia sudah memikirkannya, hanya saja belum ada yang cocok untuk dilaksanakan sama sekali. Entah kenapa, semua rencana yang dipikirkannya selalu berakhir dengan kekerasan. Dan karena itulah, dia membutuhkan Sasori untuk membantunya memikirkan tentang hal ini.

"Mungkin cara ini bisa berhasil" mendengar penuturan Sasori, kontan saja membuat Kyuubi terlonjak senang. Dia semakin beringsut mendekat kearah sang adik

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya

"Hmmm, kita harus-"

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Satu lagi fic pasaran dari uchy#miris#. Entah kenapa ide cerita ini nemplok gitu aja dikepala. Jadinya… yah, beginilah.**

**Oke, saya tidak akan banyak curcol disini, jadi, karena itu saya akan langsung keintinya saja**

**NEXT or NOT?**

**REVIEW**


	2. I'm Win

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Family / Romance / Drama

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** FemNaru,** newbie**, OOC, OC, Tipo's, dll

**.**

**Miss Stalker**

**Chapter 2 : I'm Win  
**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Summary : **Karena kalah taruhan dengan kakak dan adiknya. Naruto terpaksa menjadi stalker pemuda keturunan Uchiha. Seorang yang paling terkenal disekolahnya. Dan dia harus mendapatkan foto pemuda itu yang sedang… tersenyum? Berhasilkah ia? Warning : SasuFemNaru

.

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

"Mungkin cara ini bisa berhasil" mendengar penuturan Sasori, kontan saja membuat Kyuubi terlonjak senang. Dia semakin beringsut, mendekat kearah sang adik.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya penasaran, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagianya

"Hmmm, kita harus-"

BRAK

"Ah, ternyata kalian disini Kyuu-nee, Sasori. Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana"

Sasori sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan penuturannya saat pintu kamarnya didobrak oleh sang kakak kedua. Matanya beralih menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia mendelik tajam kepada sang pelaku. Benar-benar terganggu dengan kehebohan yang ditimbulkan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah? Tidak lihat kalau aku dan Sasori sedang sibuk" Matanya kembali beralih kearah sang kakak pertama. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah Kyuubi yang mengeras. Jelas terlihat sangat kesal dengan kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

Naruto cengengesan, dia mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyuubi dan Sasori. Menatap mereka secara bergantian, sebelum akhirnya mulai buka suara "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kyuubi dan Sasori mendelik. Mata mereka menyipit, semakin menambah kadar tatapan tajam yang mereka tunjukkan kepada Naruto "Bukan urusanmu" jawab mereka ketus.

Naruto kembali tertawa hambar. Sedangkan tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka kalau kedatangannya akan mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini. Niatnya kemari hanya ingin minta izin untuk keluar rumah. Tapi entah kenapa, dia bahkan tidak berani untuk bicara.

"Tck, jangan hanya diam disitu Naru-nee. Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasori yang jengah, akhirnya mulai buka suara. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak.

Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang memikirkan hal yang sangat menyenangkan saat ini. Matanya berbinar, menatap Kyuubi dan Sasori secara bergantian. Sukses membuat kedua sosok berambut merah tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis mereka, bingung.

"Kalian tahu, hari ini kedai Ichiraku ulang tahun" Naruto mulai bicara. Telinga Kyuubi dan Sasori pun dapat menangkap nada suara si blonde yang terdengar bahagia. Raut wajah mereka semakin menampakkan kebingungan. Apa hubungannya dengan kami, batin mereka bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kedai Ichiraku ulang tahun? Kami tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu" Kyuubi akhirnya buka suara. Matanya menatap jengah kearah sang adik. Hanya karena ini pembicaraan pentingnya dan Sasori harus terganggu? Cih, benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ah, Kyuu-nee tidak seru" Naruto berujar seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Dia melangkah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasori. "Ulang tahun Ichiraku kali ini berebeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kalian tahu, Teuchi-jiisan mengadakan sebuah lomba dengan hadiah yang menggiurkan" entah kenapa dia malah membicarakan hal ini dengan Kyuubi dan Sasori. Tapi yang pasti, dia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

Sasori menatap sang kakak disampingnya datar. Dia tidak tertarik dengan hal apapun yang menyangkut tentang ramen. Tapi melihat raut wajah kesenangan sang kakak. Akhirnya dia pun mulai terbawa suasana "Memangnya lomba seperti apa yang diadakan Teuchi-jiisan?" tanyanya.

Senyuman Naruto semakin merekah. Dia menyamankan posisi duduknya. Menatap Sasori dengan mata sapphire-nya yang berbinar jenaka, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang adik. "Lomba makan cepat. Jika aku bisa menghabiskan ramen porsi jumbo yang dihidangkan Teuchi-jiisan nanti dalam waktu lima menit. Aku bisa dapat tujuh kupon gratis makan ramen disana" diakhir penjelasannya, Naruto memekik senang. Dia menangkupkan kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangan. Ah, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan kupon gratis itu.

Sasori terdiam, matanya menangkap semua ekspresi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan oleh sang kakak. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, dia pun mendengus geli. Jika Naruto sangat terobsesi pada ramen, maka kakaknya Kyuubi cinta mati kepada buah apel. Sungguh, keluarganya sangat luar biasa.

Mata Sasori sekarang beralih menatap Kyuubi. Tapi kemudian, alisnya berkerut bingung ketika mendapati sang kakak yang hanya terdiam. Dia bisa melihat Kyuubi yang hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Apa yang sedang kakaknya itu pikirkan? Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Karena itu aku ingin memberitahukan kalian dulu sebelum aku pergi kesana"

Sasori kembali menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruto yang baru saja membuka suara. Dia terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahu acuh. "Terserah jika nee-san ingin pergi. Aku tidak keberatan"

Naruto mengangguk senang ketika mendengar itu. Dan baru saja dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sasori. Langkahnya harus terhenti ketika sang kakak menghadang jalannya. Dan jelas, dahinya berkerut bingung untuk itu.

"Kau ingin pergi sendiri? Tidak ingin mengajakku?"

Pertanyaan dari sang kakak jelas membuat dua adiknya dilanda kebingungan. Tumben kakaknya ingin pergi kesana, padahal biasanya, diajak pun sang kakak tidak akan sudi.

"Hei Kyuu-nee! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau ingin pergi dengan Naruto ke kedai ramen itu? Oh, jangan lupakan kalau kita sedang ada pembicaraan penting bodoh" Sasori berseru kesal. Dia menatap Kyuubi tajam. Tidak menyangka kalau sang kakak malah memilih untuk pergi tanpa menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu rencana mereka. Bukankah Kyuubi yang awalnya paling antusias dengan rencana ini? Batinnya frustasi.

"Tck, sudahlah otouto, kau tidak perlu banyak bicara. Dan kau juga harus ikut denganku dan Naruto ke kedai Ichiraku" Kyuubi berdecak kesal. Dia menarik tangan kanan Sasori sehingga dengan terpaksa Sasori harus berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?" Sasori menyentak tangan sang kakak. Menarik tangannya kembali dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Jika kau ingin pergi. Ya sudah, pergi saja sana. Jangan bawa-bawa aku" Sasori berujar ketus. Matanya mendelik tajam. Jelas menunjukkan kekesalan kepada kakaknya ini.

Kyuubi menghela napas lelah. Jika tidak dijelaskan, dia yakin Sasori tidak akan pernah sudi untuk ikut bersamanya dan Naruto. Kemudian, dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kepada si blonde yang sekarang hanya bisa memasang wajah kebingungannya. "Kau pergilah dulu. Tunggu kami di depan" ujarnya memerintah membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk kaku.

Setelah si blonde melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Kyuubi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Sasori. Bisa di lihatnya sang adik masih mendelik tajam kearahnya. Tapi dia yakin delikan itu akan segera lenyap dalam beberapa detik ke depan. Memikirkan hal itu, jelas membuat Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"Kau tahu otouto?" masih dengan seringaiannya, Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan. Dan entah kenapa, Sasori yang melihat seringaian sang kakak hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Dia ingat, ketika kakaknya sudah menampakkan seringaian itu. Maka jelas dalam otak merah Kyuubi, sedang tersusun sebuah rencana yang selalu bisa membuatnya terkejut. Dan karena itulah, dia memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku punya rencana hebat" Nah benar kan, batin Sasori seraya masih menatap dalam diam Kyuubi. Menunggu hal apa yang selanjutnya akan sang kakak jelaskan padanya.

"Dan aku yakin, Naruto akan mematuhi perintahku untuk mendapatkan foto si Uchiha tanpa protes sedikit pun"

Mendengar itu, entah kenapa Sasori mulai menyukai arah pembicaraan sang kakak. "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kita yang harus pergi ke kedai Ichiraku?" dahinya mengernyit bingung. Jelas menandakan bahwa hal itulah yang masih menjadi pertanyaannya saat ini.

Seringaian Kyuubi semakin lebar. Dia menatap Sasori dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dalam hati, dia memuji otaknya yang jenius ini. Ah, dia memang luar biasa, itu batinnya.

"Nah, itu dia yang ingin kubicarakan padamu otouto"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya Kyuu-nee?"

"Hm, aku yakin"

"Jika kau kalah bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan"

"Kau tahu, Naruto itu monster"

"Jika dia monster. Maka aku adalah dewa"

"Kyuu-nee jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ah, lebih tepatnya mulai dari mereka yang melangkah keluar rumah. Sang kakak serta adiknya ini terus saja berbisik-bisik seperti itu. Sedangkan dia yang berjalan disamping mereka seperti tidak dihiraukan. Apa mereka tidak tahu, bahwa Naruto juga ingin di ajak bisik-bisik bersama?

"Hei Kyuu-nee, Sasori! Sebenarnya dari tadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto berseru kesal. Dia mendelik tajam kearah dua orang itu. Sukses membuat Kyuubi dan Sasori menghentikan acara bisik-bisik mereka. Kyuubi dan Sasori pun saling pandang untuk sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Naruto.

"Memang kami membicarakan apa imouto?" bukannya menjawab. Kyuubi malah balik bertanya, innocent. Sedikit menelengkan kepalanya kesatu sisi. Dia menatap Naruto seperti tidak pernah melakukan hal yang di tuduhkan adiknya itu. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa menatap dalam diam sang kakak pertama. Takjub dengan acting sang kakak.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia yakin bahwa sang kakak sama sekali tidak ingin membagi apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Sasori itu padanya. "Dari tadi aku mendengar kalian terus berbisik-bisik. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicara-"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Mendengar seruan yang dikeluarkan Sasori. Naruto pun tidak lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Fokusnya sekarang teralihkan pada sebuah kedai kecil yang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, dia mulai melangkah cepat, mendekati kedai tersebut. "Ramen gratis, I'm coming" teriakan membahana pun lolos dari mulutnya.

Kyuubi menghela napas, kemudian tangannya menepuk kecil bahu Sasori. "Kerja bagus otouto" dia tersenyum lebar. Dan akhirnya mulai melangkah menuju kedai Ichiraku dengan Sasori yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Kyuu-nee, Sasori, kalian juga ingin memesan?"

Ketika tangan Kyuubi dan Sasori mulai menyibakkan tirai kedai Ichiraku tersebut. Telinga mereka sudah mendapati pertanyaan dari si blonde. Mendudukkan diri di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Mereka pun mulai berpandangan, menatap satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh kearah si blonde.

"Aku ingin memesan"

Mendengar penuturan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Sukses membuat si blonde menganga lebar. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang kakak akan menanggapi ajakannya. Dia hanya bercanda soal itu. "Kau ingin memesan ramen Kyuu-nee?" tanyanya terkejut. kemudian dia pun terdiam sesaat. "Ummm, baiklah. Aku akan memesankan ramen miso porsi sedang untukmu"

Ketika Naruto akan membuka suaranya kembali untuk memesan. Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuubi menepuk kecil bahunya. Membuat Naruto kembali menoleh kearah sang kakak. Dia menatap Kyuubi dalam diam, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak ingin ramen dengan porsi sedang. Aku ingin mengikuti lomba itu. Jadi, pesankan aku ramen porsi jumbo yang pernah kau katakan di rumah tadi"

Naruto kembali menganga. Sungguh, dia benar-benar terkejut dengan kakaknya hari ini. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti dirinya. Bukankah Kyuubi paling anti dengan yang namanya ramen? Batinnya bertanya.

"Kyuu-nee, jangan paksakan dirimu. Kau tidak perlu mengikuti lomba ini. Sudah, kau makan saja ramen porsi sedangmu itu" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk sang kakak. Berlagak seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya. Tapi, bukan Kyuubi namanya kalau dia akan menurut.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Apa kau berpikir bahwa aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya? Begitu?" mata Kyuubi melotot tajam. Dia tidak suka diremehkan, apa pun masalahnya.

Naruto bingung. Dia pun mulai menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Sungguh, di pelototi oleh sang kakak bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. "Tidak, bukan begitu" ujarnya membantah.

"Lalu apa?" suara Kyuubi naik satu oktaf. "Asal kau tahu ya. Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan ramen itu lebih cepat darimu. Jadi, jangan pernah remehkan aku" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kyuubi tersenyum lebar. Merasa bangga pada perkataannya sendiri.

Naruto menatap sang kakak tidak percaya. "Kyuu-nee bisa menghabiskan ramen itu lebih cepat dariku?" dia bertanya sarkistis. "Jangan bercanda" dia mendengus, sedangkan bibirnya menyeringai kecil, jelas meremehkan sang kakak.

Kyuubi mengeram. Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan, batinnya. "Oke, jadi kau ingin bukti?" matanya mendelik, menatap sang adik tajam.

Naruto balas mendelik. Dia tidak pernah mempelototi sang kakak seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi jika dia sudah diremehkan dalam hal apa pun yang menyangkut tentang ramen, maka dia tidak terima. "Baiklah, kita bertanding. Siapa yang paling cepat, dia pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" tantangnya.

"Fine!" Kyuubi menjawab cepat. "Dan jika aku menang, kau harus melakukan apa pun yang kuperintahkan"

"Oke! Aku tidak takut" Naruto beseru seraya tersenyum lebar. "Dan jika aku yang menang. Kyuu-nee harus meneraktirku ramen selama satu bulan. Deal?" Naruto menyeringai. Dia yakin bahwa dia akan menang. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka dia tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk mendapatkan semangkuk ramen. Ah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto melayang.

"Deal!" seru Kyuubi menangapi. Dia pun memutar kepalanya, menatap kearah Teuchi yang sepertinya menyaksikan dari awal perdebatannya dengan Naruto. "Jii-san, bawa dua ramen porsi jumbo itu kesini. Jangan pakai lama" ujarnya memerintah seraya menggebrak meja.

"Ba-baiklah, tunggu sebentar" jawab yang bersangkutan terbata-bata. Sebelum akhirnya mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sedangkan Sasori, dia menatap Kyuubi was-was. Meragukan peluang kemenangan sang kakak. Jelas, dia merasa khawatir. Selama 15 tahun hidupnya, tidak sekalipun dia melihat kakaknya ini memakan makanan berlemak itu. Dan dikali pertama sang kakak akan mencoba, dia langsung memesan satu porsi super besar? Oh, kakaknya benar-benar nekat.

"Nee-san, kau yakin ini tidak akan apa-apa?" Sasori beringsut mendekat, kemudian berbisik kepada sang kakak. Lagi-lagi menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Berapa kali aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sama hah?" Kyuubi berdesis. "Sudah, percayakan semua ini padaku" katanya kembali. "Lagipula, Naruto itu benar-benar membuatku kesal" tambahnya lagi, sambil mendelik tajam kearah si blonde.

Sasori mendesah lelah. Dia memposisikan duduknya kembali seperti semula. Jika Kyuubi sudah begini. Adalah hal yang mustahil untuk menghentikan sang kakak. "Hah, terserah kau sajalah" ujarnya mengalah. Dia hanya berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuubi setelah semua ini selesai.

"Ramennya sudah siap!"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Sang pemilik kedai pun datang dengan satu mangkuk ramen super besar ditangannya. Sedangkan satunya lagi ada pada sang putri. Dia dengan sang anak pun meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen tersebut dihadapan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Teuchi-jiisan, Ayame, dan kau Sasori! Kalian semualah yang akan menjadi saksi kalahnya Naruto dariku dalam pertandingan ini"

Naruto melotot ketika telinganya mendengar seruan yang baru saja di lontarkan Kyuubi. "Tidak! Yang akan kalah disini adalah Kyuu-nee" dia balas berseru kencang. Untung hanya ada mereka bertiga di kedai itu sekarang.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Tentu saja akan terjadi. Akulah yang akan menang"

Mereka pun saling melotot. Memandang tajam satu sama lain. Seketika suasana disana dilanda ketegangan. Itu akan terus berlanjut jika seandainya Sasori tidak segera menengahi mereka. "Sudahlah kalian! Ramennya akan segera mendingin jika kalian tidak segera memakannya"

Keduanya dengan cepat menolehkan kepala kearah Sasori. Kemudian beralih pada ramen dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Mengambil sumpit yang ada disana. Kemudian membelahnya menjadi dua. Mereka mulai bersiap untuk memakan ramen mereka itu.

"Kalian siap?"

Teuchi menatap dua wanita dihadapannya was-was. Digenggamannya sekarang ada sebuah alat penghitung wantu yang tentu saja akan digunakannya untuk memastikan ketepatan waktu dua wanita ini dalam menghabiskan ramennya. Semoga saja mereka tidak bisa menghabiskannya tepat waktu, batinnya berdoa. Miris sedikit tidak rela jika harus menghidangkan ramen kepada dua wanita ini selama seminggu dengan cuma-cuma.

"Kami siap!"

Keduanya saling melirik tajam satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada yang mau kalah dalam pertandingan ini. Kyuubi yang pada mulanya hanya ingin menjadikan ini sebagai alasan agar sang adik mau mematuhi perintahnya pun terbawa emosi. Sungguh, dia tidak rela jika harus diremehkan. Jika akau kalah, itu tidak akan Kyuubi sekali, batinnya.

"Baiklah, 1… 2… 3… Mulai!"

Tangan mereka mulai bergerak lincah menyumpit setiap helaian mie kedalam mulut ketika mendengar seruan dari Teuchi. Keduanya fokus pada mangkuk yang ada dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Tidak menghiraukan tiga manusia yang ada disana menatap mereka dengan mulut yang terbuka. Lihatlah cara mereka memakan ramen itu. Sungguh, tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan dibandingkan apa yang tersaji dihadapan mereka saat ini.

.

.

.

"I-ini… tidak mungkin"

Matanya menyorot hampa. Dia menatap mangkuk ramen dihadapannya yang telah kosong lebih dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Ini tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin kalah. Iyakan?

"Ah, kenyangnya"

Matanya sekarang beralih kepada wanita yang duduk disampingnya. Bisa dilihatnya wanita itu menepuk-nepuk perutnya sesekali, menandakan bahwa perutnya sudah penuh terisi. Kemudian, wanita itu pun beralih menatap kearahnya. Seketika membuatnya naik darah. Oh bagaimana tidak, lihatlah seringaian yang tercetak jelas pada wajah wanita itu.

"Kau lihat imouto. Akulah pemenangnya disini"

Naruto mengeram. Sial! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa dikalahkan oleh Kyuu-nee semudah itu?, batinnya kesal. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa sang kakak bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal yang bahkan menyangkut tentang ramen. Dari dulu dia memang tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan kakaknya ini kan? Oh, Kyuubi benar-benar wanita yang menyeramkan.

"Jii-san, toiletnya dimana?"

Teuchi mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali ketika mendengar seruan dari Kyuubi. Ah, dia terlalu takjub dengan kecepatan Naruto dan si rambut merah ini saat memakan ramennya tadi. Jika ingin jujur, sebenarnya tidak ada yang kalah diantara mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama bisa menghabiskan ramen jumbo itu sebelum waktu yang ditentukan habis. Hanya saja, entah bagaimana caranya. Kyuubi menghabiskan ramen itu lebih cepat beberapa detik dibandingkan Naruto. Dan jelas menandakan bahwa si rambut merahlah yang menang dalam pertandingan mereka.

"Oi jii-san! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Ah!" lagi-lagi Teuchi tersentak dari lamunannya. "Mmm, toilet ya? Ada, kau pergilah kebelakang" ujar Teuchi menunjuk kebelakang punggungnya dengan jempol tangan.

"Hm" Kyuubi bergumam. Matanya beralih menatap Sasori. "Kau ikut aku" setelah berkata seperti itu, dia melangkah dengan Sasori yang setia mengekor dibelakangnya.

Setelah Kyuubi dan Sasori tidak terlihat lagi. Mata Naruto beralih menatap Teuchi dan Ayame yang sepertinya kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. "Jii-san, Ayame-nee, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuu-nee bisa mengalahkanku dalam berbagai hal"

Ayame menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Entahlah Naruto, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang kakakmu itu. Lagipula dia juga jarang datang kesini. Belum lagi, baru kali ini aku melihatnya memesan ramen" Ayame terdiam sejenak. "Kau yakin dia bukan maniak ramen sepertimu?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi seingatku, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya makan ramen sebelum ini. Apel lebih enak, itu yang selalu dia katakan padaku jika aku mengajaknya makan ramen" Naruto menghela napas setelah mengeluarkan penjelasannya.

Dia meletakkan dagunya diatas meja. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Hah, dalam hati dia berharap semoga kakaknya itu tidak minta yang macam-macam atas kekalahannya ini. Oh, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa banyak berharap. Harusnya dia tahu berurusan dengan Kyuubi adalah hal yang paling mengerikan didunia. "Ha…" dia kembali menghela napas. Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan kesialan, itu batinnya.

Sementara itu…

"Huek… ugh, Hu… Huek"

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, jangan memaksakan diri. Dan lihat sekarang. Kau seperti ibu-ibu hamil saja"

"Apa?" Kyuubi mendelik tajam kearah adiknya yang tadi baru saja buka suara. "Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, aku aka- uh, Huek… Argh. Sial!"

"Akan apa? Menghajarku? Sebelum itu lihat dulu kondisimu. Tenaga saja kau tidak punya" kembali Sasori bicara. Dia memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa kataku, dia tidak akan baik-baik saja, dia membatin. Meski sebenarnya kesal dengan kekeras kepalaan sang kakak. Tapi Sasori tidak pernah memindahkan tangannya dari tengkuk Kyuubi. Tetap memijatnya lembut.

"Kau lupa jika ini untuk ponselmu juga bodoh! Ugh… Huek" Kyuubi kembali mengusap kasar sisa muntahan disisi bibirnya. Sial! Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan seperti ini jadinya. Perutnya seperti dililit tali tambang saja. Sakit dan mual secara bersamaan. Dia yakin perutnya kembung karena kebanyakan makan ramen. Untung dia bisa menahan diri ketika dihadapan Naruto tadi.

"Tapi tidak harus seperti ini juga" Sasori mendesah lelah. Tangannya masih setia memijat tengkuk sang kakak. "Yang kau lakukan hanya menyiksa diri sendiri" ujarnya lagi, sekarang mengusap-usap punggung Kyuubi.

"Ugh, kau tidak tahu saja ini rencana yang bagus" Kyuubi mulai berkumur. Membersihkan sisa muntahan di dalam mulutnya. "Naruto tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Dan dengan ini, dia tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menjalankan perintahku" ujar Kyuubi lagi. Dia tersenyum menatap bayangan dirinya pada kaca wastafel. Bangga dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Kembali Sasori memutar bola matanya, tidak habis pikir. Ingatkan dia kalau dia memang ditakdirkan sial karena memiliki dua orang kakak yang tidak waras. "Ha, terserah kau sajalah Kyuu-nee. Kau memang terlalu keras kepala untuk diberi tahu" dia terdiam sejenak. "Hm, lagipula ini juga sudah terlanjur" dia mendengus ketika menyelesaikan kata terakhirnya.

Kyuubi berbalik, sekarang dia berhadapan langsung dengan Sasori. Masih dengan senyum lebarnya dia bicara. "Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita kembali ketempat Naruto. Dia pasti sudah lama menunggu"

Ketika akan mulai melangkah. Entah apa yang menahannya, Kyuubi kembali terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk, sekarang menatap kearah perutnya. "Apa kau merasa perutku sedikit membuncit?" Kyuubi kemudian menepuk-nepuk kecil perutnya. "Aku tidak kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu hamil kan?"

"Mmpphh…"

Kyuubi secepat kilat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasori. Dan sekarang dia bisa melihatnya, sang adik yang menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan wajah sang adik yang sedikit memerah.

Kyuubi menggertakkan giginya menahan marah. Oh, jangan pikir dia tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang adiknya lakukan. Dia menertawakanku? Kurang ajar sekali dia, batinnya tidak terima.

"Berani menertawakanku. Kupenggal kau"

Mendengar seruan dari sang kakak. Sasori mulai mati-matian menahan tawanya. Oh sungguh, apa yang kakaknya tanyakan tadi? Mirip ibu hamil? Dia lebih terlihat seperti pemuda hamil baginya.

"Ba… baiklah, aku menyerah… Mmpphhh" Sasori kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Sungguh, ini sangat lucu. "Ehem!" kemudian dia pun berdehem canggung saat merasakan pandangan sang kakak yang seperti ingin sekali memutilasinya. Dia terdiam sesaat, mengatur napasnya yang naik turun. Menahan tawa itu sungguh tidak enak, batinnya. "Baiklah, tunggu apa lagi, ayo"

Kyuubi masih menatap tajam Sasori yang sekarang melangkahkan kaki, menjauh dari sana. Dan setelah sang adik tidak tampak lagi dalam penglihatannya. Kembali Kyuubi menatap kearah perutnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati perutnya yang agak sedikit mengembung. Bagaimana caranya Naruto bisa bertahan dengan makanan itu yang memenuhi perutnya? Kyuubi bertanya-tanya, tidak habis pikir.

"Akan sangat memalukan jika seandainya aku benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu hamil"

.

.

.

Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Dan tentu saja, keluarga Namikaze juga tidak ingin ketinggalan momen-momen kumpul bersama keluarga ini. Setiap anggota keluarga sudah mendudukkan dirinya di tempat masing-masing. Menunggu makanan yang akan segara dihidangkan.

Kyuubi dan Sasori terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang ringan. Mereka memang selalu terlihat akrab. Itu di karenakan sifat Kyuubi yang memang terkenal tomboy. Dia lebih suka mengobrol dengan laki-laki. Lebih nyambung, itu katanya. Ah, terkecuali Konan, entah apa yang membuat wanita itu sedikit berbeda. Mungkin karena mereka satu genk? Entahlah.

Sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Minato. Terlihat sedang membaca Koran. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu. Berdiam diri saja itu tidak enak. Dan karena itulah dia memilih membaca kembali Koran yang bahkan sudah selesai di bacanya tadi pagi.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia terlihat sedang sibuk di dapur, menata makanan untuk segera disajikan. Setelah merasa urusannya kelar. Dia pun mulai membawa makanan itu satu-satu kemeja makan. Menatanya dengan rapi.

"Makanannya sudah siap. Ayo dimakan"

Semua yang ada disana mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika mendengar seruan dari Naruto. Mata mereka sekarang beralih kepada masakan si blonde yang tersaji diatas meja. Selalu tampak enak, itu batin mereka.

"Tou-san, coba tou-san cicipi tempura ini. Aku ingin tahu pendapat tou-san tentang tempura pertama buatanku"

Minato segera menoleh kearah sang putri ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh putrinya itu. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati satu piring berisikan tempura yang putinya sodorkan kearahnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengambil piring itu dari Naruto. Meletakkannya di hadapannya, dan mulai mencicipi.

"Hm, ini enak" kembali dia menoleh kearah sang putri. "Kau memang pandai dalam hal memasak Naruto" dia tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu.

"Tapi tetap tidak seenak masakan kaa-san"

Tiga pasang mata yang ada disana segera menoleh keasal suara. Dan kemudian mendapati sosok lelaki berambut merah yang menatap balik mereka dengan mata yang membola. Terkejut dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Sang pemuda pun sekarang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisinya. Kepalanya menunduk. Tidak ingin ketiga orang itu melihat ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Maaf tou-san, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Sudahlah, tidap apa" tangan Minato terjulur. Menepuk kecil pundak anak bungsunya. "Lagipula, sesekali mengingat ibu sendiri itu bukanlah hal yang salah" katanya kembali sembari tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar itu, kepala Sasori pun mulai terangkat. Dia menatap bergantian seluruh manusia yang ada disana. Bisa dilihatnya mereka semua tersenyum kearahnya. Bahkan Kyuubi yang terkenal sangar pun terlihat cantik ketika sedang tersunyum tulus.

"Um, apa yang dikatakan tou-san memang benar" sekarang perhatian Sasori sepenuhnya terfokus kearah si blonde. "Aku juga sesekali mengingat kaa-san. Bahkan Kyuu-nee juga. Iyakan Kyuu-nee?"

"Hm" Kyuubi bergumam, kepalanya mengangguk kecil. "Hah, kau memang laki-laki cengeng" tambahnya lagi, sukses membuat yang bersangkutan melotot tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tidak cengeng" Sasori berseru kencang. "Aku hanya sedikit… yah" sungguh, Sasori tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

Sasori tidak lagi peduli kepada sang kakak. Matanya beralih menatap kearah Minato. "Ayo kita mulai makan. Aku sudah lapar"

"Oh, baiklah" tanggap sang ayah mengangguk kecil. Kemudian dia pun menepuk tangannya. "Itadakimasu"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba dari sang ayah. Semua mulai menyumpit makanan dihadapan mereka kedalam mulut. Namun, sepertinya ada satu orang diantara mereka yang tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Dia hanya memandangi makanan itu tanpa selera. Tidak berniat untuk mencicipi.

Sang ayah yang merasakan keanehan pada sang anak pun menoleh. Dahinya mengernyit ketika mendapati salah satu anaknya yang tidak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. "Kau kenapa Kyuu?" itu tanyanya.

"Hm?" Kyuubi menatap sang ayah bingung. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa" dia mengibasakan tangannya didepan wajah ketika mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Minato.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyentuh makananmu Kyuu-nee? Apa makanannya tidak enak?"

Kyuubi menggeleng ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Makanannya enak" dia menghela napas setelah mengatakan itu. "Hanya saja, aku masih kenyang" tambahnya lagi, sekarang tersenyum miring.

"Kenyang? Memangnya kau sudah makan Kyuu-nee?"

Kyuub memandang geram Sasori saat sang adik bertanya padanya. Oh, lihatlah seringaian adiknya itu. Dia berlagak tidak tahu, padahal dia sadar bahwa perut sang kakak tidak mempunyai ruang lagi untuk makanan-makanan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu"Kyuubi menjawab ketus. "Sudah, kalian makan saja. Jangan pedulikan aku" ujarnya lagi. Tangannya sekarang bergerak, mengambil air putih yang ada diatas meja kemudian meminumnya.

Semua mengedikkan bahu acuh ketika mendengar perkataan ketus Kyuubi. Mereka pun mulai sibuk kembali dengan makanan mereka. Terserah jika Kyuubi tidak mau makan. Dia bukanlah orang yang patut untuk dikhawatirkan. Kyuubi selalu bisa mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Mereka tahu itu.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Apa-apaan ini? hah, sumpah kayaknya chap ini makin geje aja #pundung.**

**Hmmm, disini tidak ada scene sasuke ya minna. Yah, maklum ini adalah chap khusus buat rencana kyuusaso. Hah, entah kenapa saya merasa ceritanya agak sedikit melenceng dari summary. Bagaimana menurut minna? Apa minna juga sependapat dengan Uchy? Tolong tulis pendapat kalian tentang chap ini di kotak review**

**Big Thanks To :**

**hanazawa kay, , Ryuusuke583, Dewi15, RisaSano, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii, Kyuuuuu, SNlop, saphire always for onyx, Yoona Ramdanii, Diena, wakwaw, Aiko Michishige, viraoctvn, winteraries, squidneko, Cherry blosoom, .11, gelaphati,Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Harpaairiry, inmaGination, .146. Gerhana, Nisa0517**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review. Buat yang fav and follow juga. Uchy sayang kalian semua #peluk**

**REVIEW**


	3. What? To Be a Stalker? Oh No!

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Family / Romance / Drama

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gender Switch,OOC, OC, Tipo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, bikin bad mood, dan semua kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

**Miss Stalker**

**Chapter 3 : What? To Be a Stalker? Oh No!**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Makan malam telah berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang tiga Namikaze bersaudara menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan mengobrol ringan di ruang keluarga. Awalnya pembicaraan mereka hanya diisi dengan hal-hal seputar kegiatan sekolah. Jelas harus diingat, hanya Naruto yang sangat bersemangat dalam hal ini. Dia terus berceloteh tiada henti menceritakan banyak hal. Sedangkan Kyuubi dan Sasori hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan serta gumaman kecil. Terlihat tidak berminat sama sekali.

Namun obrolan ringan itu kacau ketika Kyuubi mulai mengingatkan Naruto tentang kekalahannya dalam pertandingan makan ramen tadi sore. Membuat si blonde berkeringat dingin. Jangan lupakan jika Kyuubi itu seorang Ratu Tega. Dia pasti akan menyuruh Naruto yang tidak-tidak atas kekalahannya itu.

"Kau tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan kita tadi sore kan imouto?"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, terlihat gelisah. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga mood Kyuubi mengerjainya saat ini tidak kambuh. Jikalau tidak, bisa dipastikan dia akan dapat masalah besar. "Iya, aku ingat" jawabnya mencicit.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku"

Naruto meneguk ludah paksa ketika matanya mendapati seringaian samar pada wajah kakaknya itu. Oh, doa Naruto sepertinya tidak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. Dalam beberapa menit kedepan Naruto yakin dia pasti akan menjerit penuh kesengsaraan. Berurusan dengan Kyuubi adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di dunia. Namun apa daya, nasi sudah menjadi burur.

"Melakukan apa nee-san?" tanyanya pelan.

Sumpah demi sekardus apel, rasanya Kyuubi hampir mati karena menahan seringaiannya itu. Oh, adiknya ini sungguh membuatnya ingin berjingkrak senang. Namun sebisa mungkin ditahannya. Kyuubi tidak ingin dianggap gila pada saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini.

Dia pun berdehem pelan. Sengaja membuat suasana disana semakin tegang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum kecil. Dan didetik berikutnya kepala Kyuubi sudah menoleh kearah Sasori yang duduk tepat disampingnya. "Kau membawa apa yang kuminta otouto?" tanyanya.

"Hm" Sasori bergumam untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia pun mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan benda yang ada pada genggamannya.

Sebuah kamera.

Kyuubi dalam gerakan cepat langsung merebut kamera tersebut dari genggaman Sasori. Matanya memperhatikan intens kamera itu sesaat, sebelum akhirnnya menyeringai lebar dan menatap kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau memfoto seseorang" ujar Kyuubi mantap. Sukses membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak tahan dengan kebingungan yang melanda kepala kuningnya, gadis itu pun membuka mulut. Menyuarakan kebingungnnya.

"Siapa?"

Kyuubi terdiam cukup lama setelah sang adik menanyakan hal itu padanya. Seringaian masih tercetak jelas pada raut wajah sang rubah. Oh, saat-saat seperti ini serasa sangat menyenangkan baginya.

Jelas, Kyuubi itu iblis.

"Kau kenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Kyuubi pun memulai pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja aku kenal" tanpa sadar Naruto menjawab cepat pertanyaan kakaknya itu. "Dia itu senpai paling menyebalkan di sekolah" wajahnya masam. Terlihat jelas jika dia tidak menyukai orang yang sedang di bicarakannya saat ini. "Dia sombong, angkuh, dan tidak berperasaan. Aku tidak suka dia" pada akhir perkataannya si blonde membuang muka. Terlihat sangat tidak sudi membicarakan Uchiha itu.

Kyuubi dan Sasori saling pandang. Sebelah alis mereka naik untuk menyuarakan kebingungan yang melanda mereka. Sungguh, mereka tidak menyangka jika Naruto sangat tidak menyukai Uchiha itu. Jika seperti ini, mungkin tugas yang mereka berikan akan sangat membuat Naruto sengsara.

Tunggu!

Membuat Naruto sengsara?

Ah, sepertinya dua manusia bersurai merah ini adalah orang-orang gila. Lihatlah, seringaian keji mereka itu. Sepertinya mereka senang sekali jika seandainya pemikiran mereka tadi memang benar adanya.

Harus diingat bahwa kakak beradik ini memegang motto 'Hiburan itu adalah melihat Naruto yang menderita'.

Sungguh, duo Namikaze ini adalah iblis.

"Tapi, kenapa nee-san menanyakan tentang Sasuke-senpai?"

Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dikeluarkan Naruto itu. Dia hanya menatap Naruto dengan seriangan keji yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya. Dia yakin dalam beberapa detik kedepan si blonde akan mengerti maksud dari pertanyaannya tentang Uchiha itu.

Dan seperti yang diperkirakan Kyuubi. Tidak lama setelah Naruto menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Wajah berkulit tan itu berangsur-angsur memucat. Matanya melotot horror. Mulutnya terbuka tutup seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas. Oh tidak, jangan katakan kalau…

"Maksud nee-san, orang yang harus ku-foto itu Sasuke-senpai?" tanyanya lirih.

Kyuubi mengangguk sekali. Bukan gerakan yang berlebihan, namun sanggup membuat Naruto menjerit karenanya.

"Yang benar saja!"

Kyuubi terkekeh. Kemudian menyematkan kamera itu pada telapak tangan sang adik. "Kau harus mendapatkan foto Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum" wajahnya seketika menjadi serius. "Yang. Sedang. Tersenyum" ulangnya lagi pada penekatan di setiap katanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto menjerit histeris. Meremat kuat-kuat kamera yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Kau ingin aku mati hah? Siapa pun asal jangan Uchiha itu" katanya lagi. Matanya melotot tajam. Sungguh, Kyuubi benar-benar tidak punya hati.

"Haa… Aku tidak bercanda Imouto-chan. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu yang sedang tersenyum. Bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah menyepakati kesepakatan kita? Jadi kuharap kau tidak menarik kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi sore"

Dan seakan tersambar petir. Tubuh Naruto membeku di tempat. Dia menatap tak percaya sang kakak. Oh tidak, kenapa Kyuubi berkata seperti itu? Dia tidak mungkin menarik kembali kata-katanya. Tapi, tidak mungkin juga dia setuju untuk mendapatkan foto Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Sekali lagi dia tekankan. Ini Uchiha Sasuke.

Orang yang seumur hidup akan selalu di bencinya.

"Tapi nee-san~" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Puppy eyes. Wajahnya sekarang sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan kucing jalanan yang minta untuk di pungut. "Aku tidak suka dia. Tolong, jangan suruh aku untuk mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu" mohonnya dengan suara mendayu. Isakan lirih sesekali terdengar. Sedangkan mata sang gadis sudah berkaca-kaca.

Acting yang luar biasa!

Naruto yakin dengan ini Kyuubi pasti akan menarik kembali perintahnya itu. Tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari jeratan puppy eyes, batinnya terkekeh.

Tapi, seharusnya Naruto tahu, ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tidak akan pernah mempan dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Dan orang itu adalah-

Namikaze Kyuubi. Tentu saja.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, harapan Naruto hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jika aku memerintahkanmu untuk mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu. Maka kau harus mendapatkannya"

Ingin rasanya Naruto terjun dari atap rumah sekarang juga.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia tidak mungkin mengelak lagi. Kata-kata yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan pernah di tariknya kembali. Itu adalah jalan hidupnya.

Namun tetap saja, dia masih belum terima jika di perintah untuk mendapatkan foto senpai paling menyebalkan itu. Itu adalah siksaan paling mengerikan. Dan Kyuubi lah akar dari siksaannya ini. Dasar wanita iblis.

Ku kutuk kau supaya menikah dengan duda anak satu!

Mengutuk sang kakak sembarangan.

"Baiklah, apa pun maumu itu" katanya ketus. Matanya mendelik tajam sang kakak. "Jadi, kapan aku harus menyerahkan foto senpai cap pantat ayam angkuh tak berperasaan itu padamu?" tanyanya disertai kata-kata ejekan yang ditujukannya pada sang Uchiha.

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, elegan. Dan di detik berikutnya, wajah sang siluman rubah telah dihias seringaian lebar. "Tidak ada batasan waktu" katanya terdengar semangat. "Tapi usahakan kau mendapatkan foto itu secepatnya. Kau tidak ingin berlama-lama menjadi fotografer Uchiha itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau" bantah Naruto cepat. Tubuhnya bergerak bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau tidur. Oyasumi" ujarnya lagi ketus. Dan dalam beberapa detik kedepan, tubuh mungil sang gadis telah menghilang dibalik tikungan tangga.

Dia tidak ingin bicara lagi dengan Kyuubi maupun Sasori.

Mereka itu jelas adalah orang gila.

Sedangkan duo Namikaze itu menatap dalam diam tempat menghilangnya si blonde tadi. Suasana disana sempat hening dalam beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya pecah dengan Kyuubi yang kembali buka suara.

"Hei otouto, bagaimana kalau besok kita untit si Naruto?"

"Kau serius?" Sasori menatap sang kakak tak yakin. "Bukankah kau ada kelas sampai sore besok?"

"Ck, aku tidak berminat untuk masuk jam mengajar dosen ular itu" Kyuubi berdecak kesal. Dahinya mengernyit jijik saat mengingat salah satu dosen jurusan Biologi yang mengajar di kampusnya. Dia masih ingat, pria dengan rambut panjang melambai-lambai yang sanggup membuatnya muntah hanya dengan sekali lihat itu hampir saja menjadikannya salah satu kelinci percobaan.

Jika saat itu dia tidak menendang kepriaan sang dosen, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kehidupannya akan seperti apa sekarang.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai sekolahmu selesai" Kyuubi menatap sang adik senang. "Dan setelah itu kita akan langsung berangkat kesekolah Naruto dan menguntit dia kemana pun dia pergi" katanya lagi terdengar semangat.

Sasori menghela napas lelah. Kyuubi memang semaunya. Tapi toh, dia juga tidak terlalu kebaratan. Mungkin akan ada sedikit hiburan ketika menguntit Naruto yang berusaha mendapatkan foto Uchiha itu.

Ah, mereka berdua memang sama saja.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan" ujar Sasori setelahnya. Tubuhnya pun mulai bergerak berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau masuk kamar, ada beberapa tugas yang harus ku selesaikan" katanya lagi kemudian.

"Kau akan tetap di sini?" tanyanya ketika mendapati Kyuubi yang sekarang malah menyalakan televisi.

"Hm, ada pertandingan bola malam ini" jawab sang kakak tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar kaca. "Sudah kau masuk kamar sana. Syuh… Syuh…" tangannya bergerak seakan mengusir sang adik.

Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, kaki jenjang sang pemuda mulai bergerak menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sibuk menonton televisi disertai dengan seringaian lebar pada wajah rubahnya itu.

'Besok pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Khukhukhu…'

.

.

.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Helaan napas sesekali keluar dari belahan bibir plum itu. Sekarang dia ada di dalam kelasnya. Mendudukkan diri pada kursinya. Masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berdering. Dan seharusnya pada saat-saat seperti ini dia asyik mengobrol ringan dengan teman-temannya.

Ya, harusnya seperti itu.

Karena pada kenyataannya, dia malah sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Bagaimana caranya mendapatkan foto Uchiha Sasuke itu? Senpai paling menyebalkan itu? Dan seorang yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu?

Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menjedukkan kepalanya kedinding hingga Amnesia.

Namun apa daya. Karena seumur hidup Naruto tidak akan pernah tega menyakiti kepala pirangnya yang berharga. Sudah cukup dia mempunyai IQ di bawah rata-rata. Jangan sampai dia jadi idiot pula nantinya.

"Hei Naruto!"

"Hm?" Naruto menengadah kepalanya lamban. Sebelum mendapati salah satu temannya yang sekarang duduk tepat pada kursi yang ada di depannya. Seorang gadis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri tak beda jauh dengan dirinya. "Ada apa Ino?" tanyanya pada sosok itu. Nada bicaranya terdengar tidak bersemangat.

"Kau kenapa?" Ino bertanya dengan kernyitan dalam pada dahinya. "Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini? Kau sakit?" tanyanya kembali, khawatir.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Yah, mungkin dia bisa bercerita dengan Ino. Mereka sudah berteman baik semenjak SD. Mungkin dengan itu stress-nya bisa sedikit menguap.

"Huh, mereka sangat menyebalkan Ino" Naruto memulai dengan kata-kata ketusnya yang tidak jelas.

"Hah?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Dan ketika kepalanya mulai memproses maksud dari kata temannya itu. Dia pun mengangguk paham. "Maksudmu Kyuubi dan Sasori kan? Apa lagi yang mereka lakukan?" dia memang sering mendengar curhatan Naruto tentang dua Namikaze merah itu. Mereka selalu menjahili si blonde sebagai sebuah hiburan. Mereka benar-benar saudara yang kejam.

Dia bisa merasakan kekesalan si bonde. Karena dia juga sering dijahili oleh adiknya sendiri.

Yah, tapi setidaknya dia bersyukur karena adiknya Deidara tidak semenyebalkan duo Namikaze itu.

"Mereka menyuruhku untuk memfoto Sasuke-senpai Ino. Tidakkah kau berfikir itu sangat menyebalkan?" tiba-tiba Naruto mencak sendiri. Wajahnya merah, sementara tangannya terkepal kuat. Benar-benar emosi dia rupanya.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Ino menaggapi cepat. Alisnya terangkat naik. Harap ingat jika telinganya sangat sensitive dengan nama itu. "Mereka menyuruhmu untuk mendapatkan foto Sasuke-senpai?" tanyanya lagi meyakinkan diri.

"Hum" Naruto mengangguk sekali.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak bertanya alasan mereka. Paling-paling mereka juga ingin mengerjaiku saat tahu kalau aku sangat benci Uchiha itu. Mereka saudara yang menyebalkan"

Ino terkikik kecil mendengar gerutuan sang teman. "Kalau begitu langsung foto saja, apa susahnya. Kalau kau mau, aku juga punya sekardus foto Sasuke-senpai di rumah. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot memfotonya lagi"

Naruto bereaksi cepat ketika mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Tubuhnya beringsut maju mendekat kearah Ino. "Benarkah?" Ino mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu kau punya foto Sasuke-senpai yang sedang tersenyum?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

Seketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, tubuh Ino membeku ditempat. Dia menatap temannya tak percaya. "Foto Sasuke-senpai yang sedang tersenyum? Kau sedang berkhayal? Mana ada orang yang punya foto itu!"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah Ino mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan kedua wajah itu sekarang telah berubah seutuhnya menjadi pucat mayat.

Dan Ino lah yang pertama membuka suara diantara mereka berdua.

"Jangan katakan kalau…" kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Tapi sekuat tenaga dia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya itu. "Kalau… dua saudara gilamu itu menyuruhmu untuk mendapatkan foto Sasuke-senpai yang sedang tersenyum?" tanyanya lirih.

Naruto mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"…"

"…"

"NARUTO!" entah kenapa Ino tiba-tiba berteriak nyaring. Dia mengguncang tubuh temannya keras. Membuat beberapa murid dalam kelas itu melirik kearah mereka. "Kakak dan adikmu itu benar-benar sudah gila. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang pernah mendapatkan foto Sasuke-senpai yang sedang tersenyum hah? Tidak ada Naruto! Tidak ada!" seru Ino histeris.

"Berhenti mengguncang tubuhku Ino. Sakit tahu" Naruto melepas tangan temannya itu dari bahunya. Dan kembali, bibir plum itu mengeluarkan helaan napas lelah. "Kurasa ini akan sulit. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bukan sulit! Tapi sangat sulit. Kau tahu, bahkan aku yang sudah menguntit Sasuke-senpai selama dua tahun tidak pernah mendapatkan fotonya yang tersenyum" Ino berujar menggebu. "Dan sekarang kau ingin mendapatkannya? Mustahil!"

Naruto meremat rambut kepangnya itu kuat. Rasanya kepala kuningnya ingin pecah saat ini juga. "Lalu aku harus apa Ino? Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mendapatkan foto itu. Aku tidak ingin jadi pecundang di hadapan Kyuu-nee dan Sasori" tanyanya serak. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali menangis sekarang.

Ino yang sama frustasi-nya dengan Naruto mulai berusaha memutar otak untuk membantu temannya ini. Dan ketika hanya ada satu hal yang di pikirkannya, dia pun menyeruakannya pada si blonde.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kau harus menguntit Sasuke-senpai kemana pun dia pergi. Mungkin akan ada sedikit keajaiban saat kau melakukan itu"

Naruto terlihat ingin membantah. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk Uchiha itu. Tapi, ketika kepalanya memikirkan kalau memang tidak ada jalan lain yang bisa di lakukannya. Dia pun hanya bisa kembali menghela napas.

"Dan sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya pada sang teman.

Ino terlihat berpikir. Tapi tak lama setelahnya, dia kembali membuka mulutnya. "Kau bisa mulai dengan taman belakang sekolah. Sasuke-senpai sering menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disana"

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Membuntuti sang Uchiha mulai dari dia yang keluar kelas tadi, sampai akhirnya tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik salah satu pohon dengan kamera yang terus di genggam erat. Berharap Dewi Fortuna akan berpihak padanya untuk kali ini.

Lima menit telah berlalu, dan Naruto mulai tak sabar. Dia terus menggurutu pelan dengan muka yang merah padam. Matanya menatap tajam sang Uchiha yang masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya saat ini. Laki-laki itu sekarang mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang yang ada di taman belakang tersebut. Wajah tampan sang Uchiha masih datar dengan mata terpejam yang membuatnya terlihat menawan. Earphone yang terpasang di telinganya menambah kesan cool pada lelaki itu.

Tapi bagi Naruto semua itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Ingat, dia hanya butuh satu senyuman, maka dia akan enyah dari sana. Persetan dengan ketampanan Uchiha itu. Entah karena apa, Naruto sama sekali tak menyukainya.

Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Kemudian mendengus jengkel setelahnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Di sekitarnya sekarang, terdapat banyak siswi-siswi yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Menguntit dan memfoto wajah keren sang Uchiha. Hanya saja yang membedakan. Mereka terus membidik dan memfoto wajah lelaki itu sedari tadi tanpa henti. Sedangkan Naruto, satu foto saja tak didapatkannya.

"Apa yang bagus dari wajah bertampang jalan tol itu? Sasori bahkan lebih baik darinya" gerutunya kesal.

Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah cantik itu dipenuhi raut keseriusan. Dia menatap tempat sang Uchiha dengan kernyitan dalam pada dahinya. Ah, tapi sebenarnya bukan lelaki itu yang menjadi perhatiannya saat ini. Melainkan seseorang yang baru saja datang menghampiri si Uchiha.

Naruto kenal gadis itu.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

.

Sementara itu…

.

Sasuke tahu ada segerombolan siswi yang sedari tadi terus menyembunyikan diri di sekitarnya. Namun, dia tidak ingin ambil pusing akan hal itu. Biarkan saja mereka melakukan apa pun yang mereka inginkan. Toh itu sudah sering terjadi.

Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya terlipat di depan perut, sementara matanya terpejam menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Earphone yang terpasang di telinganya membuat dirinya merasa lebih nyaman. Memang, saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuatnya bisa sedikit menikmati hidup.

Dia suka ketenangan.

Namun sepertinya, Sasuke harus rela ketenangannya di ganggu lagi untuk kali ini. Dia pun melepaskan earphone di telinganya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, melirik tak minat sesosok gadis yang sekarang berdiri di samping kursi tempat duduknya.

"Sa… Sasuke-senpai?"

"…"

Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut siswi tersebut. Ah, tapi sebenarnya tanpa menunggu pun Sasuke tahu mengarah kemana pembicaraan ini.

Membosankan, batinnya.

Siswi itu terlihat gugup. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang terpacu cepat. Meskipun Sasuke-senpai tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Tapi, dia tidak boleh menyerah disini. Hanya sekarang saat dimana dia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya.

"A-Aku… Aku me-menyukai Sasuke-senpai!"

Sasuke sudah menduganya.

Dia pun kembali menutup matanya, berlagak tak peduli. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan dia masih pada posisinya itu. Membuat siswi yang menunggu balasan darinya larut dalam kegugupan yang semakin kentara.

"Aku tak menyukaimu" akhirnya tiga kata itulah yang keluar dari belahan bibir Sasuke. Nada suaranya datar, tidak ada sama sekali rasa iba pada sosok sang gadis yang sekarang bergetar bahunya, menahan tangis.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan melewati siswi tersebut begitu saja. Mengenyahkan dirinya dari sana.

Meninggalkan sang siswi yang sekarang terisak pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto berteriak murka di dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha itu begitu kejam? Menyakiti hati seorang gadis seperti itu. Tidak bisakah dia bersifat lebih manusiawi?

Dari awal Naruto memang tidak salah jika membencinya.

"Kasian sekali dia. Salah sendiri begitu nekat menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke-kun"

"Seharusnya dia itu sadari diri. Mana mungkin Sasuke-senpai menerimanya disaat banyak penggemarnya yang lain di tolak begitu saja"

"Percaya diri sekali dia. Dasar naïf"

Telinga Naruto panas. Sudah cukup sedari tadi dia mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kurang ajar para siswi di sekitarnya sekarang. Mereka terus berbisik-bisik, membuat Naruto ingin sekali memotong lidah mereka itu.

Tak tahan dengan kondisinya saat ini. Dia pun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berjalan cepat mendekati siswi tersebut yang ternyata adalah teman sekelasnya. Menepuk bahunya pelan, membuat sosok itu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Na… Naru-chan?"

"Hy Hinata-chan. Kau sedang apa disini? Dan kenapa matamu sembab begitu?" dia tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya melihat semua yang terjadi tadi. Maka dari itu, dia berlagak seolah tak mengetahui apapun. Dia tidak ingin Hinata semakin sedih dengan mengatakan jika dirinya melihat adegan penolakan cinta sang teman.

"Ah, aku ti-tidak sedang a… apa-apa Naru-chan" Hinata cepat-cepat menghapus air mata di pipinya. Bibirnya mengulum senyum kecil, meski terlihat dipaksakan. "Dan ma-mataku hanya ke… lilipan. Yah, ha-hanya kelilipan" ujarnya lagi kemudian.

Kau tidak pandai berbohong Hinata-chan, batin Naruto miris.

Namun tak lama kemudian, tangan si blonde kembali bergerak, menepuk bahu Hinata. Dia mengulum senyum lebar, secara tidak langsung memberikan semangat pada Hinata. "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas. Sepertinya bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi"

Naruto pun mengamit lembut tangan Hinata. Membawa langkah mereka berdua menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto harus berada dalam kondisi yang membuatnya benar-benar ingin bunuh diri. Dalam batin, dia kembali merutuki dua saudaranya itu. Kenapa mereka tidak menyuruhnya untuk memfoto orang lain saja? Sungguh, dia mungkin akan mengatakan IYA tanpa pikir panjang jika itu terjadi.

Matanya masih gesit memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang Uchiha. Mengesampingkan niatnya untuk menonjok wajah papan penggilasan itu yang telah berani menyakiti hati temannya. Jika dia tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang dalam misi mendapatkan foto langka sang Uchiha. Bisa di pastikan, wajah itu harus mengalami operasi plastic karena terkena tinju mautnya yang melegenda.

Oke, Naruto terlalu larut dalam imajinasinya sendiri.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdenting sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Naruto yang biasanya selalu pulang berbarengan dengan teman-temannya, sekarang harus rela mengganti kebersamaannya itu dengan menjadi stalker sang Uchiha. Hidupku sungguh miris, batinnya merana.

Dan sekarang, dia kembali harus menguntit sang Uchiha secara diam-diam. Menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tiang atau di balik tembok agar lelaki itu tak menyadari kehadirannya. Mereka memang sudah keluar dari area sekolah sedari tadi. Membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang melirik aneh padanya.

Oh, apa dia bilang padanya tadi?

Hah, gila. Yang benar itu pada mereka. Ingat jika Uchiha ini mempunyai banyak penggemar gila? Yah, Naruto harus mengakui itu. Dia benar-benar frustasi saat ini. Masuk dalam rombongan siswi-siswi ini bisa membuat Naruto sesak napas. Berkali-kali dia teseret arus sampai terjungkal karena mereka mendorong tubuhnya.

Kami-sama tolong hambamu yang imut ini~

Dia pun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sudah cukup, terjungkal berkali-kali sampai membuat wajahnya lecet itu benar-benar tidak bisa di terima. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia pun memberanikan diri melangkah beberapa meter lebih jauh di hadapan gerombolan siswi tersebut. Menghiraukan cacian protes mereka.

Biarakan saja, toh dia tidak peduli.

Mata Naruto yang melihat sang Uchiha yang sekarang berbelok arah pun mengikuti laki-laki tersebut. Masih dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tapi yang membuat Naruto heran. Kenapa suara para siswi itu tak terdengar lagi? Penasaran, dia pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati gerombolan siswi tersebut tak berada lagi di sana. Memasang wajah bingung, tapi setelahnya dia mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Bukankah dengan begitu tugasnya akan menjadi lebih lancar? Batinnya senang.

.

.

.

"Jauhi Uchiha itu. Jika tidak, kalian mati"

Sasori menggeleng kepalanya lemas. Dia tidak menyangka Kyuubi akan bertindak sejauh ini. Wanita yang diragukan gendernya oleh kebanyakan orang itu sekarang menodong pisau lipat yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana kearah segerombolan siswi yang sedari tadi melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto. Yah, menguntit Uchiha itu.

Jangan lupakan jika dia dan Kyuubi sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Seusai menjemputnya, mereka langsung bergegas ke sekolah Naruto dan menguntit si blonde dari belakang. Dia bahkan harus menghela napas berkali-kali di saat Kyuubi yang ada disampingnya tak henti berceloteh geram. Mengutuk para siswi itu yang telah dengan berani mengganggu misi Naruto.

Dan karena wanita itu tak tahan lagi. Di saat dia mendapatkan kesempatan dimana Naruto tidak akan melihatnya, dia melompat tepat dihadapan gerombolan siswi tersebut. Membuat Sasori juga mengikuti langkahnya dan berdiri di samping Kyuubi.

Wajah Kyuubi yang sangar cukup sukses membuat para siswi itu berhenti melangkah. Gerombolan siswi yang terdiri sekitar 7 sampai 9 orang itu meneguk ludah cemas saat mendapati pisau lipat dengan ujung yang berkilauan teracung kearah mereka.

What The Hell? Orang ini psikopat gila! Batin mereka berteriak

"Kalian harus tahu, Uchiha itu hanya milik adikku!"

Dan kali ini, Sasori menepuk jidatnya frustasi. Kenapa Kyuubi berkata seolah-olah ingin menjodohkan Naruto dengan Uchiha itu? Otak kakaknya ini benar-benar sudah di cuci bersih oleh uang.

Haa… dia memang tidak bisa mengelak akan hal itu. Dia ingat, sedari dulu Kyuubi memang mata duitan.

"Jadi, sekarang enyah dari sini. Jika aku melihat kalian mengganggu adikku lagi, jangan harap aku tidak akan memutilasi kalian"

Bisa dilihatnya mereka semua mengangguk patuh. Dan tak butuh waktu tiga detik, para siswi itu benar-benar hilang dari pandang mata. Membuat Sasori menggeleng maklum. Entah bagaimana caranya ancaman Kyuubi –yang selalu tidak mempan padanya itu- membuat banyak orang lari terbirit-birit sampai terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Dunia memang menyimpan banyak rahasia.

"Khekhekhe…"

Sasori menatap sang kakak yang terlihat sibuk terkekeh bangga. Entah bagian mana dari menjadi seorang kriminal itu yang membuat Kyuubi merasa hebat. Dia bertanya-tanya. "Kyuu-nee, kau terlalu berlebihan" Sasori memutar bola matanya tak habis pikir ketika kekehan Kyuubi semakin menjadi setelah mendengar perkataannya. "Ah, dan bicaramu tadi seperti ingin menjodohkan Naruto dengan Uchiha itu saja kau tahu" katanya lagi.

"Oh benarkah?" Kyuubi mencetak seringaian lebar di wajahnya. Terlihat senang dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasori. "Bukankah lebih bagus jika memang mereka bisa pacaran? Haha… aku bisa kaya mendadak" dia tertawa laknat. Membuat orang-orang merinding ngeri melihatnya.

Lagi, Sasori menepuk jidatnya lelah. Kyuubi benar-benar wanita gila. Di saat banyak kakak yang protektif dalam memilih kekasih adiknya, Kyuubi malah terlihat senang Naruto berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak disukainya. Sasori masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia tetap waras berdekatan seperti ini dengan Kyuubi.

"Hei otouto, sebaiknya kita ikuti lagi si Naruto. Sepertinya kita terlalu lama disini. Aku takut jejaknya hilang"

Sasori mengangguk sekali mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Dia pun berniat mengikuti langkah sang kakak, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan kecil mendarat di bahu kirinya.

Dia menoleh, dan terdiam lama di tempat.

Kyuubi yang merasa sang adik tak lagi mengikutinya pun ikut menoleh. Dan tak lama setelah itu matanya menyipit tajam, menatap sosok yang menepuk bahu adiknya itu geram.

"Dei?"

"Hei danna, sedang apa disini un?"

Dari penglihatan Kyuubi saat ini, dia bisa melihat Sasori yang mengulum senyum kecil. Terlihat senang dengan kehadiran seorang gadis yang dikenal Kyuubi sebagai salah satu teman kelas Sasori yang bernama Deidara. Kyuubi tahu jika Sasori menyimpan perasaan pada gadis itu meskipun otouto-nya tak pernah berkata apapun padanya. Sikap Sasori sudah cukup mengatakan kebenarannya.

Sial, dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat, batin Kyuubi kesal.

"Hanya jalan-jalan biasa" Sasori berujar singkat. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin pergi ketoko buku un. Ada novel yang ingin ku beli" Deidara menjawab dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya. "Kau pergi dengan Kyuubi-nee?" tanyanya balik. Menatap sosok Kyuubi yang berada di belakang punggung Sasori.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Sasori terdengar tak bersemangat.

"Oh ya danna, kenapa belakangan ini kau sulit di hubungi un? Saat aku menelphonemu selalu saja tidak aktif un"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Deidara itu, wajah Sasori seketika muram. Inilah yang membuatnya sangat emosi ketika Kyuubi merusak ponselnya. Lihat, apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Deidara sekarang? Dia tidak bisa dihubungi karena ponselnya dibanting oleh Kyuubi? Bisa-bisa Deidara menertawainya sampai tahun depan.

"Hm, aku hanya sedikit sibuk belakangan ini" akhirnya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh, begitu ya un?" entah kenapa Sasori ingin menghantam kepalanya ke tembok ketika mendapati raut kecewa Deidara. Dia tidak tahan dengan wajah itu. Oh ya ampun, apa aku salah bicara? Batinnya cemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu un" Deidara menunduk kecil kearah Kyuubi dan Sasori. Sebelum berbalik, berniat pergi dari sana.

"Dei?"

Gadis itu menoleh ketika merasakan tangannya yang ditarik pelan oleh Sasori. Wajahnya memperlihatkan raut kebingungan. Entah kenapa di matanya sekarang Sasori terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kau pergi sendiri?"

"Ya begitulah. Ada apa un?"

"Aku akan menemanimu"

Deidara mengerjabkan matanya sekali ketika mendengar perkataan Sasori itu. Bukankah danna-nya ini sedang sibuk? Kenapa sekarang berniat ingin menemaninya? Ah, tapi sepertinya Deidara tidak peduli dengan itu. Karena tak lama setelahnya dia mengulum senyum lebar pada wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi-nee?" tanyanya seraya menatap kearah Kyuubi yang juga balik menatapnya. Entah kenapa dia sedikit merinding ketika mendapati tatapan Kyuubi itu.

Sedangkah Kyuubi. Dia terlihat mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melempar Deidara ke jurang sekarang juga. Beraninya gadis itu mengganggu misi menguntit imoutonya ini, bahkan sekarang dia yakin jika Naruto sudah pergi jauh. Sialan! Batinnya kesal.

"Kyuu-nee, aku akan menemani Deidara" Sasori menatap sang kakak datar. Merasa tak ada beban meninggalkan kakaknya disini. Tangannya pun bergerak, menepuk kecil bahu Kyuubi. "Kau untit Naruto sendiri saja ya?" katanya lagi. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik, mengajak Deidara jalan beriringan dengannya.

"A… aku di tinggal seperti ini?" tanya Kyuubi miris menatap duo sejoli itu. Perasaannya saja atau memang dia merasa sedikit iri? Ah, tidak, tidak. Kyuubi tidak merasakan perasaan menggelikan seperti itu.

Dia pun berbalik setelahnya. Berjalan beberapa langkah, dan menoleh ke kiri tempat dimana dia melihat Naruto terakhir kali. Dia menghela napas ketika mendapati sang adik tak terlihat lagi disana. Tentu saja, dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan meladeni gerombolan siswi itu dan Deidara.

Haa, sepertinya aku tidak akan menemukannya, batin Kyuubi seraya menghela napas.

Kepalanya pun bergerak memandang sekeliling setelahnya. Dan ketika mendapati ada sebuah taman yang berada tak jauh darinya sekarang. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana. Yah, beristirahat sebentar tidak ada salahnya kan?

.

.

.

Naruto yakin jika Uchiha Sasuke, Senpai paling menyebalkan di sekolahnya itu keturunan keluarga bangsawan. Bukannya apa, tapi Naruto ingat jika ayah dari si ayam itu sering keluar masuk televisi atau surat kabar. Sasuke itu anak dari pengusaha ternama Jepang ingat?

Tapi Naruto di buat kebingungan ketika mendapati si Uchiha itu memasuki sebuah bengkel dan tidak keluar semenjak 10 menit yang lalu. Membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu sekarang. Yah, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja memasuki bengkel itu karena dia kenal baik siapa pemiliknya.

Hatake Mechanic

Siapa lagi pemiliknya jika bukan kenalan ayahnya itu. Yang sudah di anggapnya paman sendiri.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Naruto datang kesana. Mungkin sekitar dua bulan yang lalu? Ah, dia lupa. Tapi yang pasti, dia kehilangan nyali jika harus ke tempat itu lagi, karena semenjak dua bulan lalu Kakashi-jiisan-nya itu menerima seorang pegawai yang membuat Naruto jantungan setiap kali melihatnya.

Setiap saat ketika dia ingin menginjakkan kakinya disana. Dia harus meneguk ludah berkali-kali ketika mendapati sesosok pemuda yang sanggup membuat hati Naruto terkena bom C4 Deidara terlihat telaten mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Membuat niat Naruto yang awalnya ingin memberikan bekal makan siang special buatannya kepada sang paman harus sirna di saat itu juga. Dan berakhir dengan dia yang menitipkan bekal itu kepada salah satu pegawai lainnya disana.

Dan sekarang dia harus berakhir disini lagi? Oh ya ampun, dia sudah memberikan berbagai alasan maut kepada Kakashi yang menanyakan ketidak datangannya kesana. Sudah cukup jantungnya meletup-letup ketika menatap pemuda itu dari balik pintu kaca. Karena Naruto yakin, lebih dekat dari itu dia pasti sudah pingsan di tempat.

Dan karena tak ingin para pegawai disana yang hampir semuanya mengenali dirinya mengetahui kedatangannya ini. Dia pun menjaga jaraknya cukup jauh dari sana. Dalam hati berharap semoga SasuTeme-senpai-nya itu cepat-cepat keluar dari bengkel sang paman.

Tapi harapan tinggallah harapan.

Karena lima menit kemudian, dia tetap tak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan sang kakak kelas. Membuatnya mengerang frustasi. Bagaimana ini? batinnya resah.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Oh, tidak!

Tubuh Naruto membatu di tempat. Dan dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati sang paman yang menatap bertanya padanya. Membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini? Kakashi-jiisan pasti akan menyeretnya memasuki neraka itu.

Homina Homina, aku pasti akan mati.

"Ti… tidak sedang apa-apa jiisan. Hanya jalan-jalan biasa. Yah, cari udara segar" Naruto tersenyum kaku kearah pamannya ini. Membuat wajahnya itu terlihat aneh.

"Oh, begitu. Hm, aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kau mampir ketempatku sekarang. Sudah lama kau tidak kesana kan? Banyak pegawaiku yang menanyakan tentang dirimu kau tahu"

Naruto meneguk ludah paksa. Wajahnya pucat dengan keringat yang bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya. Bagaimana ini? Apa dia harus menolak ajakan Kakashi?

"Dan jangan menolak. Kau sudah ada disini sekarang. Hanya beberapa langkah dari bengkelku maka kita akan sampai. Mampir sebentar tidak akan membuat waktu berhargamu habis"

Bukan itu masalahnya jiisan! Naruto menjerit histeris dalam hati.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya kembali ketika mendapati tatapan tajam dari Kakashi. Jika sudah seperti ini maka menolak ajakan Kakashi itu adalah mustahil. Naruto ingat ketika umurnya 10 tahun dan dia menolak ajakan Kakashi untuk menemani sang paman memeriksa Pakun kerumah sakit hewan, selama sebulan penuh Kakashi mengacuhkannya dan tak meraktir ramen untuknya. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi trauma berat bagi Naruto.

Terpaksa gadis itu pun mengangguk lemah. Membuat Kakashi mengulum senyum kemenangan di balik maskernya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, sang Hatake menyeret Naruto menuju bengkelnya.

Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Kami-sama~, batinnya merana.

.

TBC

.

Hufh, sepertinya saya ngetik chap ini kepanjangan ya? Sampe 5K. Haduh… pegel #rengganginOtot. Bagaimana? Membosankan kah? Saya benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan jari-jari ini untuk berhenti ngetik. Di tambah mood yang berbunga-bunga dan ide yang ngalir bagai air terjun itu membuat saya duduk di depan laptop selama berjam-jam #sarapKambuh.

So, adakah yang bisa menebak siapa orang yang membuat Naruto jantungan itu? Hehehe… mungkin dia akan berperan penting dalam mengganggu perjalanan cinta SasuNaru wahaha #dicekekSasuke.

Oh, dan untuk alasan kenapa chap kemarin saya tidak pakai truth or dare untuk taruhannya, karena permainan itu sudah terlalu sering dipakai dalam hal taruhan. Hm, saya hanya ingin membuat sedikit berbeda saja. Dan tambahan lagi, sebenarnya fict ini khusus untuk menistakan Kyuu-chan ku yang tersayang. Kalian tidak berpikir kenapa saya mem-pairingkan dia dengan duda –yah meskipun keren-? Itu karena kenistaan saya sudah benar-benar masuk tingkat yang memprihatinkan yohoho #ketawaLaknat. #dicincangItachi.

Yokeh, thanks banget bagi kalian yang udah RnR fict abal-abal ini. Juga bagi yang udah Favorite and Follow. Dukungan kalian benar-benar berpengaruh besar dalam kelanjutan fict ini. Arigatou^^

**Big Thanks To :**

**Hafiza | winteraries | zadita uchiha | kimjaejoong309 | Dewi15 | viraoctvn | saphire always for onyx | Ryuusuke583 |luviz hayate | Wagus-san | Ifu Uchiha | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | SNlop | hanazawa kay | Call Me L | AprilianyArdeta | Namie | UzumakiDesy**

**.**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. The Demon Fox VS a Boy

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Family / Romance / Drama

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru slight ItaFemKyuu

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gender Switch, AU,OOC, OC, Tipo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, alur mudah ditebak, bikin bad mood, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

**Miss Stalker**

**Chapter 4 : The Demon Fox VS a Boy**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju taman. Ketika memasuki area taman, matanya memandang sekeliling. Memikirkan akan di mana dia mendudukkan dirinya nanti.

Ketika melihat ada sebuah kursi panjang tak jauh darinya. Dia pun kembali menggerakkan kakinya menuju kursi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung mendaratkan pantatnya disana. Tak sadar jika sesosok bocah juga menduduki tempat itu di saat yang bersamaan dengan dirinya.

"Uuuhh, perih sekali"

Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri ketika medengar suara ringisan kecil. Dahinya mengernyit kecil ketika mendapati sesosok bocah berumur sekitar 5 tahun ada disampingnya sekarang.

Lututnya terluka? Tanyanya spontan dalam hati ketika matanya mendapati luka kecil pada lutut bocah itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa bocah?" tanpa sadar, suaranya keluar begitu saja.

Bocah yang dikenal bernama Uchiha Shiro itu seketika menoleh. Matanya sedikit menyipit, menatap Kyuubi tidak suka. "Nii-san tidak lihat, lututku terluka. Nii-san buta ya?" tanyanya ketus.

Kyuubi melotot mendengar pertanyaan –atau sebut saja ejekan- sang bocah padanya. Giginya bergemeratuk pelan sementara tangannya sudah gatal ingin sekali menodong pisau lipatnya kearah Shiro.

"Dengar ya bocah. Aku tidak suka gaya bicaramu itu. Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu berbicara ketus, lebih lagi kepadaku, aku benar-benar akan mengiris lidah kecilmu itu" Kyuubi berujar mengancam. Matanya berkilat mengerikan. Berani sekali bocah ini padanya?

"Nii-san tidak bisa mengancamku" anak itu tidak ingin kalah. Dia menatap balik Kyuubi dengan tatapan khas Uchiha, ajaran Ayahnya. "Memangnya apa hak Nii-san menentangku? Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal" katanya lagi.

Kyuubi mengeram. Dan dalam gerakan cepat, dia sudah menekan luka sang bocah. Tidak terlalu kuat, namun sanggup membuat anak itu memekik karenanya.

"Ouch, sakit Nii-san"

"Sudah kukatakan, jaga bicaramu itu di depanku bocah"

Shiro terlihat meniupi lukanya yang baru saja di tekan Kyuubi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, sementara mulutnya komat-kamit merutuki 'pemuda' di sampingnya ini. "Nii-san yang kejam. Tak punya perasaan. Tidak lihat apa kalau aku sedang terluka?"

Kyuubi menghela napas mendengar kata-kata ejekan mengarah lagi padanya. Yah, meskipun Shiro tidak mengatakannya langsung, tapi tetap saja dia bisa mendengar itu.

Tangannya pun bergerak. Mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang ada dalam saku celana. Dia membuka lipatan sapu tangan, kemudian merobek benda itu menjadi dua.

"Tunggu sebentar disini!"

Shiro menoleh kearah Kyuubi. Tapi 'pemuda' itu sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Dalam penglihatannya saat ini, dia bisa melihat Kyuubi berjalan kearah kran air tak jauh dari mereka. Membasahi salah satu sapu tangannya yang sudah di robeknya tadi dengan air.

Setelah selesai dengan membasahi sapu tangannya. Dia langsung berbalik kembali kearah sang bocah. Matanya menatap bocah itu bosan. "Kemarikan lututmu!" perintahnya kemudian.

Shiro mengedipkan matanya sekali. Perasaannya saja atau memang gelagat kakak garang ini ingin mengobati lukanya? Berbagai pemikiran tentang perubahan sikap Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya. Dia mengira-ngira, apa mungkin Kyuubi itu seorang penculik bocah-bocah tampan seperti dirinya yang nanti akan berakhir dengan sang penculik yang meminta tebusan ratusan juta kepada orang tua sang bocah.

Oh tidak, tou-chan tidak punya uang sebanyak itu untuk menebusku! Batinnya histeris.

Sedangkan Kyuubi, dia menghela napas lagi. Dia yakin anak ini bepikir buruk tentang dirinya di balik kepala hitamnya itu. Padahal dia sudah bersikap baik, tapi entah kenapa sikap baiknya akan selalu berakhir dengan orang-orang yang berpikir ada maksud terselubung di baliknya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak ada maksud untuk menculikmu" kata Kyuubi kemudian. Matanya menatap jengah sang bocah. "Memangnya penculik mana yang akan menculik bocah bermulut ketus seperti dirimu?" tanyanya bosan.

Shiro terlihat tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Kyuubi. Meskipun dia tidak ingin di culik, tapi tetap saja perkataan Kyuubi yang seperti itu melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tampan. "Nii-san tidak lihat wajahku ini. Aku ini tampan sama seperti Tou-chan ku" katanya kemudian. Tangannya bergerak, menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan bangga. "Asal Nii-san tahu saja, Tou-chan ku itu sangat tampan seperti artis. Banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya" serunya lagi, membuat Kyuubi mendengus karenanya.

"Terserah kau saja bocah" Kyuubi berujar malas. Tangannya bergerak meletakkan kaki kanan Shiro yang terluka keatas kursi, dan mulai mengelap luka itu dengan sapu tangannya yang basah. "Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ini karena aku tidak sengaja terjatuh saat berlari ke sini tadi" jawab sang bocah polos. Pemikirannya tentang Kyuubi yang seorang penculik itu menghilang entah kemana.

"Dasar ceroboh"

"Aku tidak ceroboh! Hanya sedikit kurang hati-hati saja"

"Hm, memang apa bedanya?" balas Kyuubi terkekeh.

Shiro mengeram, kesal dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. "Tentu saja ada bedanya" jawabnya kemudian, keras kepala.

"Hm" Kyuubi hanya bergumam. Menyerah meladeni bocah keras kepala ini. Yah, tapi setidaknya dia berhasil untuk mengedalikan tangannya yang serasa kebas karena tidak bisa menodong bocah itu dengan pisau lipatnya, akan sangat berbahaya ketika banyak orang-orang melihat tindak kriminalnya itu.

"Lalu dimana Tou-chan tampanmu itu? Tega sekali dia membiarkan anaknya yang berkepala batu ini sendirian" tanya Kyuubi lagi kemudian. Tangannya sekarang bergerak lincah membalut luka sang bocah dengan sebelah sapu tangannya yang tidak terbasuh air.

Selesai! Batinnya puas.

"Tou-chan sedang bekerja. Sebentar lagi dia juga akan menjemputku" jawab Shiro senang. "Dan aku tidak keras kepala" matanya mendelik kearah Kyuubi.

"Terserah" Kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia pun berdiri dari duduknya, berniat segera pergi dari sana. Lama-lama disini, dia tidak bisa memastikan jika tangannya tidak bergerak otomatis menodong bocah itu. "Aku pergi dulu" katanya seraya melangkah.

"Eh, Nii-san ingin kemana?"

Langkah Kyuubi berhenti seketika. Kepalanya menoleh sedikit, menatap Shiro dengan kernyitan kecil di dahinya. "Tentu saja pulang. Memangnya aku harus kemana?" tanyanya sarkastis. Sebelum berbalik, hendak melangkah lagi.

"Nii-san disini saja menemani ku"

Sebelum terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan bocah itu.

"Apa katamu tadi?" Kyuubi segera berbalik. Dia bertanya kepada Shiro dengan nada yang sarat akan rasa ketidakpercayaan. "Kau ingin aku menemanimu? Menemani bocah bermulut ketus sepertimu?" tanyanya lagi beruntun.

"Oh Sorry, aku banyak pekerjaan lain yang lebih penting" katanya final. Dia berniat kembali pergi dari sana, sebelum merasakan tarikan kecil pada ujung bajunya.

"Ayolah Nii-san, kau tidak akan mati hanya dengan menemaniku" Shiro menatap Kyuubi santai. Tidak peduli jika mata beriris merah Kyuubi balik menatapnya tajam. Entah kenapa dia senang berdekatan dengan kakak garang ini.

Dia hanya merasa nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Kyuubi. Kakak itu pun punya mulut yang benar-benar bisa mengimbangi keketusan mulut miliknya ini.

Ah, kami berdua sangat cocok. Itu pikirnya.

"Hei, dengar ya bocah!" Kyuubi segera berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang bocah. Sungguh, Kyuubi sekarang bertanya-tanya kenapa dia masih bisa sabar menangani bocah ini. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Kau tahu, aku bisa saja membunuhmu disini sekarang. Bersyukurlah karena kau masih ku beri kesempatan untuk hidup" katanya berdesis tajam.

"Oh begitu" Shiro masih terlihat santai. Dia menatap Kyuubi dengan matanya yang berkilat tenang, tidak gentar sama sekali. "Tapi aku masih tetap pada keinginanku. Aku ingin Nii-san disini. Terserah Nii-san ingin mengancamku seperti apa pun, aku tidak akan takut" katanya egois. Sekarang dia mengulum senyum kecil.

Saat Shiro berumur 3 tahun, dia sudah mencatat pernyataan ini dalam kepalanya.

Uchiha adalah makhluk egois.

Sedangkan di pihak Kyuubi, sekarang dia benar-benar dilanda emosi berat. Di remas tangannya sendiri agar dia tidak benar-benar mencekik bocah ini. Dia masih punya hati untuk menyakiti seorang bocah, yang meskipun harus diakuinya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Tenang Kyuubi, tenang. Tolak keinginan bocah ini secepatnya dan pergilah dari sini sekarang juga.

"Aku menolak" dan dengan satu kalimat itu pun, Kyuubi langsung melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ada niat berbalik lagi, meskipun Shiro sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Sebelum-

"Hiks… Hiks… Huuaaa, Tou-san ingin kemana? Jangan tinggalkan Shiro Tou-san!"

Tap

Kyuubi sukses menghentikan laju kakinya pada langkahnya yang kesepuluh. Dia berdiri mematung di sana. Saraf tubuhnya seakan konslet, karena sama sekali tak bisa digerakkan ketika kepalanya sekarang benar-benar sudah menderingkan alarm tanda bahaya.

"Hiks… Tou-san bilang ingin mengajakku main. Ta-tapi kenapa sekarang meninggalkanku sendiri? Hiks, aku tahu aku nakal. Tapi jangan ma-marah padaku Tou-san"

Kyuubi berdiri kaku di sana dalam kurun waktu lama. Matanya melirik-lirik kecil orang-orang yang sekarang menatap iba pada Shiro dan malah memberikannya tatapan tajam. Kenapa dia seperti seorang pendosa di sini? Apa salahnya? Hei, dia masih sangat muda untuk punya anak. Umurnya bahkan masih 20 tahun. Dan lagi, sejak kapan dia berubah gender menjadi laki-laki?

Oh God. Kenapa kau menciptakan anak sialan ini? batinnya meraung.

"Jahat sekali dia, meninggalkan anaknya sendiri"

"Aku tahu, dia pasti salah satu remaja labil yang terjerumus pergaulan bebas dan akhirnya memiliki anak. Tapi dia tidak mengharapkan anaknya itu dan berniat membuangnya. Ckckck, kasihan sekali anak itu, padahal dia tampan"

"Muda-muda tapi sudah punya anak. Ckck, dia tidak bisa di harapkan sebagai penerus bangsa"

Cukup sudah! Kenapa semua orang mengatakan bocah terkutuk itu anakku?

Kyuubi membatin histeris. Dan dalam gerakan cepat, dia sudah berbalik dan melangkah menuju anak itu. Menarik pergelangan tangan Shiro kasar, sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan mereka berdua di kursi panjang tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

Dan di detik berikutnya, mata Kyuubi sudah memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Menyingkir dari sini atau aku akan mencongkel mata kalian!" teriaknya mengancam.

Semua orang itu merinding disko. Mereka meneguk ludah sekali, sebelum akhirnya dengan terburu-buru melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masih-masing. Berlagak seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun beberapa detik lalu.

"Hahaha…"

Kyuubi menoleh keasal suara tawa kecil itu. Matanya berkedut ketika mendapati Shiro yang sekarang terlihat sibuk meredakan tawanya. Sungguh, lama-lama di sini Kyuubi bisa menderita penuaan dini.

"Berhenti tertawa bocah!" Kyuubi mengeram marah. Dan detik berikutnya, sebuah pisau lipat teracung tepat ke dagu bocah itu. "Kau benar-benar mengesalkan. Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak ingin menemanimu. Tapi kau sangat keras kepala dan malah menangis serta mengaku sebagai anakku. Sialan sekali kau!" katanya dengan desisan rendah.

"Haha.. maafkan aku" bocah itu meminta maaf seraya masih mencoba meredakan tawanya. Sungguh, dia tidak berbohong, melihat Kyuubi yang mati kutu di hadapan orang banyak itu sangat lucu. Dia bahkan masih tidak percaya bahwa aktingnya di percayai mereka semua.

Dasar orang-orang bodoh. Batinnya terkekeh.

"Apanya yang minta maaf?" Kyuubi mendelik. Sementara pisau lipatnya masih setia berada dalam jarak dua centi dari dagu Shiro. "Kau melukai martabatku sebagai remaja baik-baik. Kau membuatku dianggap sebagai remaja labil dengan nafsu di atas langit. Aku bahkan dianggap sebagai ayah yang tak bertanggung jawab. Kau benar-benar melukai harga diriku!"

Shiro menelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan panjang lebar Kyuubi itu. Berlagak seolah tak mengerti, padahal dalam hati dia sudah tertawa laknat karenanya. Oh ya ampun, sejak kapan dia bisa merasa sesenang ini jika berdekatan dengan orang lain selain Tou-san dan Jii-sannya itu?

"Nii-san bilang apa?" tanyanya berlagak polos.

Kyuubi menghela napas. Tertipu dengan tampang polos Shiro. Dia menurunkan pisau lipatnya dan kembali memasukkannya dalam saku celana. Matanya melirik jengah bocah itu, sedangkan hatinya masih sibuk komat-kamit mengutuki Ayah bocah ini.

Lha, kenapa malah jadi Ayahnya?

"Kapan Tou-sanmu akan menjeputmu?" Kyuubi akhirnya buka suara setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya. "Aku tidak ingin menunggu lama disini" katanya lagi.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" Shiro menjawab santai. Dalam hati dia berharap agar Ayahnya itu akan sangat terlambat menjemputnya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika dia sangat ingin berlama-lama dengan kakak ini.

"Lalu kemana Ibumu?" Kyuubi bertanya lagi. Dia bergerak tak sabaran dalam duduknya. Dia ingin segera pergi dari sini. "Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menjemputmu?"

Hening

Kyuubi segera menoleh kearah bocah itu ketika tak mendengar jawaban. Dia terdiam lama menatap wajah bocah yang beberapa saat lalu masih sangat mengesalkan untuknya itu sekarang terlihat muram. Apa dia salah bicara? Batinnya bertanya.

Sedangkan Shiro. Dia menengadah kepalanya ketika merasa Kyuubi menatap ke arahnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, tak ada ekspresi yang berarti. Namun, Kyuubi bisa melihat kilatan kesedihan pada mata sang bocah.

"Dulu, saat umurku 4 tahun, aku pernah bertanya pada Tou-chan dimana Kaa-chan" bocah itu pun mulai berbicara. "Dari sejauh yang ku ingat aku tak pernah bertemu dengan Kaa-chan sebelumnya. Dan ketika aku menanyakan pada Tou-chan, Tou-chan bilang kalau Kaa-chan sedang pergi jauh dan akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Saat itu aku sangat percaya pada kata-kata Tou-chan…

… Tapi sekarang aku bukan bocah yang bisa di bohongi lagi. Aku tahu kalau Kaa-chan memang sudah pergi jauh, tapi dia tidak akan pernah kembali"

Kyuubi terdiam lama medengar penuturan Shiro. Mata rubinya yang biasa berkilat mengerikan itu pun melembut. Ternyata dia dan bocah ini tak ada bedanya. Wajar jika bocah ini bertindak agak sedikit menyebalkan, mereka sama-sama kekurangan kasih sayang Ibu rupanya.

Dia ingat, saat umurnya 15 tahun, dia harus kehilangan sang Kaa-san dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta. Setelah itu Kyuubi benar-benar hilang kendali. Beruntung dia masih mempunyai keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Membuatnya tak perlu tenggelam dalam keterpurukan lagi.

Dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan seorang bocah yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Bahkan bisa di kategorikan lebih menyedihkan karena bocah ini harus kehilangan sosok sang Kaa-san tanpa bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Hei bocah" Kyuubi menegur. Dia sekarang mengukir senyum lembut pada wajahnya. Membuat Shiro terbatu di tempat. "Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah suram seperti itu. Kau tahu, aku juga kehilangan Kaa-sanku sama seperti mu. Sangat menyedihkan memang. Tapi bukankah kau masih mempunyai seorang Ayah? Aku yakin, Ayahmu pasti sangat menyayangimu"

Shiro terdiam. Tiba-tiba sosok sang Ayah yang tersenyum lembut menyapa pikirannya, membuatnya mengangguk senang. Sedangkan Kyuubi terkekeh karena itu. Tangannya pun secara otomatis bergerak sendiri menyentil kecil dahi Shiro.

"Kau mungkin bocah yang sangat menyebalkan. Tapi jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah surammu itu di hadapanku. Aku tidak suka, mengerti?"

Shiro mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tangannya sekarang sibuk menggosok dahinya yang baru saja di sentil Kyuubi. Entah kenapa, rasanya hangat.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh tahu nama Nii-san?"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dia baru ingat bahwa sedari pertama mereka bertemu, dia tak tahu nama bocah ini. "Aku Namikaze Kyuubi. Kau?"

"Aku Uchiha Shiro. Dan aku menyukaimu Nii-san!"

Kyuubi tertawa keras ketika mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan bocah itu padanya. Tapi tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya tawa Kyuubi menggantung di udara.

Tunggu dulu, bocah ini bilang apa tadi?

Uchiha?

"Kau anak Uchiha Fugaku?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hah? Uchiha Fugaku? Ah bukan, aku anak dari-"

"Shiro-kun? Apa Tou-san terlambat menjemput…"

"…"

"…"

"Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

Naruto bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Dalam hati dia komat-kamit mengutuki Kakashi yang telah membawanya dalam Neraka ini. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto menjambak rambut lelaki ubanan itu. Tapi sayang, Naruto terlalu takut melakukannya ketika mengingat wajah mengerikan Minato jika seandainya Kakashi melaporkan tindak kriminalnya itu kepada sang ayah.

Ah, Naruto terlalu banyak berkhayal.

Tapi sungguh, Naruto mati kutu ketika berada disini. Tidak, bukan karena dia di kelilingi para pegawai bengkel sang paman. Oh ayolah, hal itu sudah sering terjadi. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap mereka semua seperti saudara sendiri.

Tapi seseorang yang berada di antara merekalah yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang. Pemuda yang pada saat pertama kali bertemu sudah sanggup membuat jantung Naruto seakan di jatuhi batu meteor, sekarang sedang menatap kearahnya.

Sekali lagi dia umumkan. PEMUDA ITU MENATAP KEARAHNYA!

Oh mimpi apa Naruto semalam? Sampai dia bisa berada disini sekarang. Menatap pemuda yang tidak berani di tatapnya selama ini karena kadar ketampanannya itu sanggup membuat Naruto gigit jari. Membuat tubuhnya beku, seakan mati.

Oh, Kami-sama~ dialah makhluk ciptaan mu paling sexy! Batinnya sarap.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa?"

"Ah!" Naruto tersentak kecil. Sial, dia terlalu banyak melamun. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" dia menunjukkan senyuman lima jarinya, meski jelas terlihat kikuk.

"O ya Naruto, kau belum kenal dia bukan?"

Naruto segera menatap Kiba sang penanya. Laki-laki yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu sekarang menunjuk seorang yang Naruto pikirkan semenjak tadi. Terlihat pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum kecil pada dirinya. Oh tidak, rasanya Naruto ingin pingsan disini.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Sabaku Gaara"

Perkataan Kiba tadi akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto selama ini. Jujur, semenjak tadi dia memang ingin menanyakan nama pemuda itu, tapi keberaniannya seakan sirna saat mata jade manawan itu menatap kearahnya. Membuatnya hanya bisa kembali berpura-pura seakan sedang bercanda dengan pegawai lainnya.

"A-aku… Namikaze Na… Naruto. Se-se… senang bisa ber… kenalan de-denganmu Ga… Gaara-san" Naruto merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba kaku seperti ini. Gah, kenapa dia malah tertular kegagapan Hinata ketika berada di hadapan pemuda ini. Oh ya ampun, aku sangat mamalukan.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu juga" terlihat laki-laki itu melebarkan senyumannya. Membuat Naruto seakan ingin meleleh. "Dan panggil aku Gaara saja. Penambahan suffix itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman" katanya lagi kemudian.

"Ta-tapi…" Naruto terlihat ingin membantah. "A-anda lebih tua dariku"

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Gaara-nii"

"A-ah, ba… baiklah" Naruto mengangguk dengan wajahnya yang sekarang merah padam.

"Hei Gaara, bisa kau ke sini sebentar?" terlihat seseorang yang di kenal bernama Yamato itu, memanggil Gaara dari kejauhan sana.

"Hm" setelah bergumam demikian. Gaara pun melenggang pergi dari hadapan Naruto. Membuatnya sedikit banyak bisa menghela napas lega.

"Hei Naruto" tiba-tiba Kiba menyikut kecil tangannya. "Kenapa kau terlihat kikuk begitu di hadapan Gaara? Dan kenapa juga wajahmu memerah?" tanyanya beruntun, di sertai senyuman jahil pada wajahnya. "Ah, biar ku tebak, kau menyukainya ya?"

Mata Naruto melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kiba itu. Dia pun segera memasang wajah sangarnya, meskipun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika wajahnya saat ini sedang memerah malu. "Jangan bicara macam-macam Kiba. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai Gaara-nii" bantahnya.

"Lalu, buktinya tadi kau memerah malu begitu" Kiba masih tak ingin kalah. Dia semakin melebarkan seringaiannya ketika melihat wajah bersemu Naruto. "Jangan berbohong padaku Naruto. Jujur saja lah"

"Aku tidak menyukainya Kiba!"

"Na-"

"Kiba, berhentilah menggoda Naruto"

Kata-kata Kiba terhenti di ujung lidah ketika tiba-tiba Kakashi datang menghampiri mereka. Terlihat pria berumur sekitar tiga puluhan itu sekarang medudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Menatap putri dari Minato yang sudah di anggapnya keponakan sendiri itu dengan senyum manis di wajah.

"Jadi sekarang katakan, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Gaara?"

Naruto kembali melotot mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi itu. Kepalan tangan Naruto pun melayang, meninju kecil bahu sang paman.

"Jii-san~" katanya setengah merengek. Kenapa orang-orang disini sangat senang menggodanya?

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda Naruto" Kakashi sekarang terlihat sibuk tertawa. Bahkan Kiba yang ada di antara mereka pun sekarang memegang perutnya seraya berguling menahan tawanya. Gah, mereka sama saja, batin Naruto kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku minta maaf" Kakashi mengulum senyum geli. Tidak tahukah Naruto jika wajah cemberutnya itu benar-benar lucu? Kakashi bahkan harus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit pipi tembem gadis itu sekarang. "Kiba hentikan tawamu!" katanya kembali, sekarang melirik kearah Kiba yang masih asik tertawa.

"Hahaha.. maafkan aku Naruto" Kiba memasang senyum lebar. Memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Salahmu sendiri sudah lama tak datang ke sini. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar rindu untuk bermain denganmu" katanya kembali tanpa dosa.

"Kau pikir aku anjingmu apa?"

Dan sekarang, satu bengkel tertawa keras mendengar teriakan Naruto itu. Naruto bahkan harus bersembunyi di balik punggung Kakashi ketika tak sengaja melihat sang pujaan hati yang juga ikut tertawa. Saking sibuknya dia dengan dunia sendiri, dia bahkan sampai melupakan niat awalnya datang kemari.

Laki-laki bermanik sewarna malam itu hanya memperhatikan dalam diam wajah merona Naruto. Dia tidak tertawa, bahkan wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti. Lama dia menatap gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali pada motor di hadapannya yang harus di perbaiki.

.

.

.

Dengan tatapan tajamnya, Itachi masih setia menatap sosok itu. Bagaimana dia tidak seperti ini? Mendapati anakmu sedang duduk dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah mencurigakan tentu saja akan membuat naluri kewaspadaan seorang ayah meningkat.

Hei, wajah sangar penuh tindikan seperti itu tentu saja adalah ciri-ciri seorang berandalan bukan?

"Tou-chan!" Itachi tersentak kecil ketika mendengar seruan itu. Terlihat Shiro mulai menuruni kursi dan melangkah ke arahnya. "Tou-chan datang terlalu cepat. Harusnya Tou-chan menjemputku lebih lama lagi"

Itachi lantas mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Shiro ingin di jemput lebih lama di saat biasanya bocah ini akan mengomel panjang ketika dia terlambat menjemput bahkan walau itu hanya satu menit? Itachi tak habis pikir dengan ini.

Dia pun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sang anak. Tangannya bergerak mengelus puncak kepala Shiro lembut. "Tou-san sudah sangat terlambat menjemputmu. Tou-san hanya tidak ingin kau menunggu terlalu lama" katanya seraya tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu lentur ketika matanya mendapati suatu yang mengganjal pada Shiro. Dahinya mengernyit, lantas dia menatap anaknya bertanya.

"Kenapa lututmu?"

"Oh, ini" Shiro menunjuk lututnya yang terluka. "Hanya luka kecil yang kudapat karena tersandung batu saat aku datang kesini tadi" katanya menjelaskan.

"Hn, begitu" Itachi mengangguk. "Lain kali, kau harus lebih berhati-hati" katanya menasehati, yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Shiro. "Lalu, siapa yang mengobatimu?" tanyanya lagi, sekarang menatap intens kain merah yang membalut lutut sang anak.

"Orang yang mengobatiku adalah orang yang menemaniku sedari tadi" Shiro memasang senyum lebar. Kakinya pun melangkah, sekarang berdiri tepat di samping Kyuubi yang masih tak beranjak. "Nii-san ini yang mengobatiku. Dia benar-benar baik" adunya pada Itachi.

Kyuubi tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Bocah ini bilang apa tadi? Dia baik? Oh tidak, Namikaze Kyuubi bukan orang baik. Dia hanya sedikit kasihan ketika melihat seorang bocah terluka, hanya itu. Dan sekarang bocah ini mengatakan di depan Ayahnya jika dia orang baik?

Mau taruh dimana muka ku ini?

"Ehem, itu hanya bantuan kecil" tak ingin repotasinya sebagai anggota Akatsuki paling kejam tercoreng. Dia pun angkat suara. Matanya menatap Shiro tajam, sebelum beralih menatap Ayah sang bocah datar. "Jangan berpikir itu sebuah kebaikan. Aku hanya tidak tahan melihat seorang bocah menangis" katanya lagi, sekarang berdiri tepat di depan Itachi.

"Hei, aku tidak menangis" protes Shiro cepat.

"Hm, kau tidak menangis. Tapi merengek"

"Itu penghinaan. Aku juga tidak merengek"

"Lalu siapa bocah yang merintih kesakitan di sampingku tadi?"

"Itu bukan rintihan. Itu hanya ringisan"

"Nah, itu kau mengaku jika kau merengek"

"Itu bukan rengekan!"

Itachi mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Imaginasinya saja, atau memang dua manusia di hadapannya ini terlihat sangat akrab? Kapan Shiro bisa dekat dengan orang lain selain dia dan Sasuke? Bahkan kepada Nenek dan Kakeknya saja anak ini tak akan sedekat itu. Apa yang dilakukan sosok itu pada Shiro?

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali, jika aku tidak menangis, tidak merengek, dan tidak merintih!"

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya bocah. Karena bagiku, kau tadi menangis, merengek, dan merintih"

"Bisakah Nii-san berhenti mengatakan tiga hal menjijikkan itu padaku?"

Kyuubi terkekeh kejam. Matanya menatap Shiro dengan kilat menyenangkan. Melupakan sosok reven lainnya yang ada di sana. "Tidak akan. Karena itu menyenangkan" katanya lagi, membuat Shiro semakin gondok karenanya.

"Ehem!"

Adu mulut itu terhenti seketika ketika mereka mendengar deheman dari sosok lain yang ada di sana. Kyuubi dan Shiro saling tatap, merenungkan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan tadi. Beberapa detik berlalu, lantas dengan cepat Kyuubi menegapkan badannya kembali. Wajahnya sebisa mungkin menampilkan raut datar. Aku memalukan sekali, itu batinnya dalam hati.

"Nah, bocah. Tou-sanmu sudah menjemput bukan?" ujarnya seraya menatap Itachi. "Jadi kalau begitu, aku ingin permisi dulu" katanya lagi mulai melangkah pergi. Sebelum akhirnya harus terhenti ketika dia merasakan tarikan kecil pada ujung bajunya.

Kyuubi menghela napas. Dan dengan lirikan kecil, dia menatap sosok bocah yang menarik bajunya itu. "Apa lagi?" tanyanya malas.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Shiro bertanya dengan mata yang berkilat antusias. "Aku ingin kembali bertemu dengan Nii-san" katanya terdengar semangat.

"Huh?" Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya elegan. Dan di detik berikutnya, mata rubi Kyuubi kembali bersibobrok dengan manik onyx Itachi. "Entahlah bocah. Tapi aku berharap tak akan bertemu denganmu lagi" karena kau bisa menghancurkan image berandalanku. Sambungnya dalam hati, miris.

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, dia pun berbalik. Melangkah menjauhi dua sosok reven itu. Dia hanya melambai tanpa membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar seruan Shiro. Entah kenapa dia mempunyai firasat tidak akan bisa pergi dari sana jika sampai dia menatap bocah itu lagi.

"Tou-chan, bukan'kah dia Nee-san yang baik?"

Pertanyaan dari Shiro membuat fokus Itachi yang semula tertuju kepada Kyuubi beralih padanya. Alisnya bertaut ketika mendengar panggilan sang anak kepada Kyuubi yang terdengar berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Nee-san? Bukankah dia seorang laki-laki?"

"Ternyata Tou-chan tertipu juga ya?" Shiro memasang senyum miring ketika mengatakan itu. "Yah, aku juga sempat tertipu tadi. Tapi Tou-chan tahu sendiri bukan, tak ada yang bisa membohongi penglihatan seorang Uchiha" katanya kembali seraya memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana seragam TK-nya.

Itachi terdiam lama, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh mendengar itu. Ah, anaknya memang seorang Uchiha. "Jadi, apa kau akan memberitahu Tou-san siapa namanya?" tanyanya seraya melangkah dengan Shiro di sampingnya.

"Namanya Namikaze Kyuubi" Shiro tersenyum ketika mengatakan nama kakak itu. Entah kenapa ada sengatan menyenangkan ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Nama yang keren menurutku" katanya kembali.

"…"

Dahi Shiro bertaut ketika tak mendapati tanggapan dari sang Ayah. Dia pun menoleh kearah Itachi, dan mendapati sang Ayah sekarang terdiam dengan kernyitan dalam pada dahinya. Apa yang sedang Tou-chan pikirkan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Itachi, dia sibuk dengan pemikirannya saat ini. Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing di telinganya. Dia yakin pernah mendengar nama itu beberapa kali. Tapi dimana?

* * *

"Orang yang telah menghajar setengah dari geng Oto adalah Kitsune. Kalau tidak salah nama aslinya Namikaze Kyuubi"

"Aku mendengar jika Akatsuki akan menantang kampus kita. Dan yang menjadi profokatornya adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Dia memang sangat ingin menghajar berandalan dari kampus Suna"

"Kau pernah dengar jika Namikaze Kyuubi, anggota paling menakutkan dari geng Akatsuki adalah perempuan? Sumpah, aku tidak bisa percaya itu"

"Ketua geng Akatsuki mungkin memang Pein. Tapi yang paling menakutkan dari mereka adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Dia bisa membantaimu tanpa belas kasihan"

* * *

Kilasan memori yang pernah dia tangkap ketika tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan beberapa Mahasiswa ketika dia berada di kampus tempatnya berkerja memenuhi kepala Itachi. Matanya lantas menoleh cepat kearah Shiro, menatap sang anak khawatir.

"Kau yakin dia orang baik?" tanyanya sanksi. "Tou-san tahu tentangnya. Dan dia adalah orang dengan riwayat hidup bermasalah jika kau ingin tahu" katanya menjelaskan.

Shiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Jadi, Ayahnya ini tahu tentang Kyuubi, dan apa kata Itachi tadi, Kyuubi mempunyai riwayat hidup bermasalah?

Shiro tertawa kecil setelah itu. Membuat Itachi bingung karenanya.

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

Shiro berhenti melangkah, membuat Itachi juga mengikutinya. "Sekali lihat saja aku tahu jika Nee-san itu adalah seorang berandalan, Tou-chan. Dia bahkan sempat menodongku dengan pisau" jelasnya.

"Apa?" Itachi makin khawatir. Dia pun bergerak cepat, memeriksa tubuh anaknya. "Dia melukaimu? Bagian mana yang sakit? Kau ingin Tou-san jebloskan dia kepenjara? Akan Tou-san lakukan sekarang"

Shiro menghetikan tangan Itachi yang terlihat akan mengambil Handphone dari saku celananya. Dia menghela napas, terkadang Ayahnya ini memang bertingkah berlebihan. "Tou-chan lupa pada lukaku? Aku sudah mengatakan siapa yang mengobatiku tadi bukan?"

Itachi mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Ah, dia lupa itu. Tapi, apa mungkin Namikaze Kyuubi luluh dengan seorang bocah? Dia masih tidak yakin.

"Terserah Tou-chan ingin berpikir apa tentang Kyuubi-neesan" Shiro memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia pun kembali melangkah, diikuti Itachi di belakangnya. "Tapi aku tetap menyukai Nee-san itu. Dia wanita yang sangat menyenangkan. Berbeda sekali dengan wanita-wanita yang sering datang ke apartement kita itu" katanya lagi dengan wajah cemberut. Sungguh, wanita-wanita berpenampilan menor yang sering datang ke apartementnya dengan sang ayah itu sangat menjijikkan. Apalagi senyum centil yang mereka tunjukkan kepada Ayahnya. Membuat Shiro ingin sekali melempar mereka dari atap gedung apartement.

"Haha… begitukah?" Itachi tertawa canggung ketika mendapati mood anaknya yang berubah drastis. "Yah, harus bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak mungkin mengusir tamu" katanya kembali.

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang di keluarkan Shiro sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali dia melirik jam tangannya? Ah, sepertinya dia lupa. Tapi sungguh, sekarang dia benar-benar di landa emosi berat. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih harus berada di sini untuk menunggu keajaiban Dewi Fortuna yang sangat lama itu? Bisa-bisa dia mati karena jamuran.

"Tck, ini sudah semakin sore dan aku harus segera pulang untuk membuat makan malam" dia menggigit jari telunjuknya frustasi. "Tapi, jika aku tidak mendapatkan foto Senpai Teme itu sekarang. Aku harus kembali menguntitnya besok" gerutunya seraya menatap sosok yang masih setia dengan pekerjaannya itu tajam.

"Kenapa kesialan selalu datang padaku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Hei, Naruto" Kiba yang semenjak tadi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya entah kenapa sekarang sudah berada di samping sang blonde. "Kau kenapa? Terlihat stress sekali"

"Aku memang sedang stress!" sembur Naruto keras. Membuat Kiba sukses terjungkal karenanya. Bahkan seluruh pegawai bengkel yang lain tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Kenapa dengan Naruto? batin mereka dalam hati.

"Ya-yah, jika kau sedang stress. Setidaknya jangan jadikan aku pelampiasanmu Naruto" kata Kiba seraya bangkit dari posisi tak elitnya itu. Dia menatap Naruto takut-takut, entah kenapa gadis pirang itu terlihat menyeramkan sekarang.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. Matanya menatap Kiba merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Kiba. Aku hanya sedikit pusing" katanya seraya memijat pelipisnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Naruto harus berjengit kaget ketika Gaara tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Dia menatap Gaara terkejut, sebelum merasakan panas mengalir ke wajahnya. Oh tidak, jangan lagi.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku tidak sakit. Hanya pusing, se-sedikit" katanya menjelaskan, dengan cengiran kaku di wajahnya.

"Jika kau tidak enak badan, sebaiknya kau segera pulang Naruto" sekarang Kakashi yang melangkah mendekatinya. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri? Apa perlu aku antar?"

"Kurasa aku memang harus pulang" katanya seraya menghela napas lagi. "Dan tidak, aku tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri" ujarnya seraya tersenyum pada Kakashi. Yah, sepertinya dia harus menguntit Senpai menyebalkan itu lagi besok. Tidak mungkin dia mengesampingkan membuat makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya hanya agar mendapatkan foto Sasuke itu bukan?

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang" Naruto segera berdiri dari duduknya. Dia tersenyum kearah semua pegawai bengkel kecuali pada sosok yang ada di pojokan sana. Dia benar-benar benci laki-laki itu karena kepelitannya dalam hal tersenyum. Tak tahukan Sasuke jika kepelitannya itu penderitaan bagi Naruto?

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan Naruto" kata Kakashi membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Dan sampaikan salamku pada Minato-san" tambahnya lagi.

"Ha'I" Naruto mengangguk. Dan dengan itu dia melangkah menjauh dari sana.

Setelah yakin berada cukup jauh dari bengkel sang Paman. Tangannya pun bergerak, mengambil kameranya yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan dalam tas sekolahnya. Dia menghela napas ketika mendapati tak ada satu pun foto Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum. Hanya ada foto-foto menyebalkan sang Uchiha dengan tampang datarnya itu. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan, batinnya kesal.

Kembali, helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Ini masih hari pertama, dan dia sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana hari-hari selanjutnya? Naruto bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Pasti akan sangat melelahkan. Itu pikirnya.

Kakinya pun kembali bergerak, melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Beruntung lokasi bengkel Kakashi dengan rumahnya tak terlalu jauh. Akan sangat melelahkan jika dia harus naik bus untuk pulang kerumah.

'Kami-sama, tolong bantu aku'

Itu yang selalu di rapalkannya dalam hati. Yah, berharap dengan itu, Kami-sama akan meringankan bebannya.

.

TBC

.

Hallo, saya balik lagi! #plakk. Hehe, gomen update telat, yah harus bagaimana lagi, UAS nguras waktu nulis saya. Nah, chap kali ini kebanyakan scene-nya Kyuubi, Shiro ya? ah, tak apa itu,'kan awal pendekatan ItaKyuu, hihihi…

Ada dari kalian yang masih bingung kemana Kushina? Nah ini udah di jawab. Padahal saya udah coba menjelaskan di chap 2, tapi kayaknya gak jelas ya? Gomen T.T.

Kenapa kebanyakan pada nebak jika sosok itu Gaara ya? Padahal saya awalnya mau nempatin si Sai pada perannya si Gaara. Tapi, saya kembali terlena pada Gaara-sama yang keren itu saat melihat dia bertarung dengan ayahnya sendiri. Aaah, saya ingin sekali menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya Gaara-sama #diKuburGaaraFG

PS : Sekedar pemberitahuan bagi yang tidak mengerti. Itachi itu dosen di kampus Suna lho^^

Yokeh, thanks banget bagi kalian yang udah RnR fict abal-abal ini. Juga bagi yang udah Favorite and Follow. Dukungan kalian benar-benar berpengaruh besar dalam kelanjutan fict ini. Arigatou^^

**Big Thanks To :**

**akarui kurai shiko deli-chan | luviz hayate | veira sadewa | Ryuusuke583 | Dewi15 | Harpaairiry | hanazawa kay | Kyuuuuu | Call Me L | AprilianyArdeta | IfUchiha | saphire always for onyx | Hyull | alta0saphire | Ale Genoveva | Indah605 | SNlop | ZeeZeee | zadita uchiha | choikim1310 | HafizaKun | Mimo Rain | InmaGination | 3nd4h | Aiko Michishige | Corderique**

**.**

**#WeDoCareAboutSFN**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	5. Mesin Minum dan Bento Titipan

**Disclemer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Family, Romance, Drama

**Pairing :** SasuFemNaru slight other

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Gender Switch, AU,OOC, OC, Tipo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, alur mudah ditebak, bikin bad mood, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

**.**

**Miss Stalker**

**Chapter 5 : Mesin Minum dan Bento Titipan**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**.**

Selepas rutinitas makan malam yang selalu berakhir kacau. Yah, tentu saja kacau. Apa hal yang akan berjalan tenang jika seorang Namikaze Kyuubi berada satu meja dengan segerombolan orang-orang normal? Ya, setidaknya Naruto berpikir seperti itu.

Dia masih menganggap dirinya normal.

Sekarang gadis berumur 17 tahun itu, berjalan bolak-balik menulusuri rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Kenapa dia seperti ini? Jangan bertanya, dia sedang dilanda stres berat.

Bagaimana tidak? Mendapati dirimu yang sudah dengan susah payah untuk mendapatkan foto Senpai paling menyebalkan, yang meskipun berakhir gagal total. Harus mendapatkan omelan dari sang kakak tercinta yang selalu ingin Naruto kubur hidup-hidup. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia masih ingat dimana telinganya seperti terbakar mendengarkan ceramahan panjang lebar Kyuubi tentang foto Uchiha yang terkenal seperti inilah, seperti itulah.

Ingatkan Naruto untuk membantai semua Uchiha itu malam ini juga.

"Arggh, sudah di cari kemana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu!" tiba-tiba dia mengerang frustasi. Dia menjambak rambut twintyle-nya kasar. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena setelahnya dia terdiam membatu.

Ah, sepertinya dia tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

Dia pun berjalan cepat, melangkah mendekat kearah pintu berwarna merah dengan goresan-goresan aneh pada daun pintunya. Entah apa yang sang pemilik kamar lakukan pada pintu tersebut. Tapi yang pasti, sang pemilik adalah orang paling abnormal yang pernah Naruto ketahui.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Kyuubi, sang Kakak tercinta.

Naruto tanpa menunggu lama segera mengetuk daun pintu. "Nee-san, kau ada di dalam?' tanyanya. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik kamar, dia langsung melenggang masuk kedalam sana.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah-

Merah. Hitam. Berantakan. Kacau. Kotor. Dan masih banyak kata-kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan kamar Kyuubi saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Kyuubi yang duduk di atas ranjangnya mendelik tajam kearah Naruto, terganggu. Sekarang dia mengenakan baju kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans pendek selutut sebagai bawahannya, setelan pakaian santai khas Kyuubi. Sedangkan di tangannya saat ini terdapat sebilah pisau yang sepertinya sedang di lap oleh sang empunya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan beberapa benda tajam yang berderet manis di depannya. "Kenapa kau main masuk begitu saja? Apa aku sudah mengizinkanmu?" tanyanya lagi tajam.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya sekali. Posisi Kyuubi yang sekarang memegang pisau itu entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Ma-maaf Nee-san, aku hanya ingin tanya" mengabaikan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba berasa dingin. Dia tetap berdiri diam di depan pintu. Tak berani melangkah lebih dalam. "Apa kau tahu dimana cat airku? Aku sudah mencarinya dimana-mana, tapi tidak ketemu" katanya lagi.

"Cat air?" Kyuubi membeo. Kemudian mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah tadi aku lihat Sasori masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Dan saat keluar, dia menenteng sekotak cat air" katanya menjelaskan. "Jangan tanyakan apa pun padaku. Aku tidak tahu" tambahnya lagi, ketika melihat gelagat Naruto yang ingin buka suara. Kemudian, dia fokus kembali pada pisaunya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Naruto berdesis rendah. Dan di detik berikutnya, dia sudah melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Woi, Naruto! Tutup kembali pintunya!"

Kemudian kembali lagi, ketika mendengar teriakan sang kakak.

BRAKK

Dia menutup pintu itu dengan frustasi.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"SASORI?!"

Sret

"Oh, tidak"

Sasori menatap tak percaya pada lukisan yang ada di hadapannya. Kenapa Kami-sama? Kenapa? Dia sudah mengerjakan ini susah payah. Dan kenapa kau mengirimkan makhluk kuning sialan itu untuk menghancurkan karya seninya ini?!

Akan ku bunuh kau Naruto! batinnya murka.

"APA?" dia berteriak keras. Menghujani Naruto dengan tatapan mata hezelnya yang sekarang berkilat mengerikan. "TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENGETUK PINTU DULU?" tanyanya lagi dengan gigi bergemeratuk geram. "LIHAT SEKARANG! LIHAT! KAU MENGHANCURKAN LUKISANKU!" tambahnya lagi seraya menunjuk sebuah kanvas berlukiskan seorang wanita berambut pirang diikat tinggi, yang sekarang terdapat sebuat coretan memanjang di wajahnya.

Padahal aku ingin memberikan ini pada Deidara sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, batin Sasori miris.

"O-oh itu…" Naruto bergerak gelisah, menatap Sasori takut-takut. "Yah, salahmu sendiri mengambil cat airku tanpa pemberitahuan. Aku'kan jadi susah mencarinya kemana-mana" kata Naruto menjelaskan, masih dengan tubuhnya yang berdiri kikuk. "Jika kau mengatakannya dulu padaku. Aku pasti tidak akan teriak-teriak seperti ini" katanya lagi hati-hati.

Lha, bukankah harusnya dia yang marah-marah disini? Kenapa malah nyalinya yang ciut? Kemana amarahnya yang membludak tadi?

Harus di ketahui, Naruto paling takut dengan Sasori yang sedang di landa emosi. Mata hezel yang biasa berkilat tenang itu seperti menusukmu jika sang pemilik sedang dalam mood murka.

"Jadi, karena cat air?" Sasori berdesis, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah menghancurkan lukisanku. Cat air itu tak akan ku kembalikan" katanya tenang, namun penuh penekanan. "Itu ganti rugi atas apa yang telah kau lakukan" tambahnya lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" Naruto berteriak tidak terima, dia menunjuk Sasori nyalang. "Itu cat air ku. Aku butuh itu untuk menyelesaikan tugas seniku" katanya lagi, seraya mendekat kearah Sasori. "Kembalikan cat airku. Se-ka-rang!" perintahnya dengan menengadahkan telapak tangannya.

Sasori menatap tangan Naruto, kemudian beralih menatap sang empunya tangan, bosan. "Jika aku tidak mau. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya menantang, dihiasi seringain kecil pada wajahnya.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya geram, mempunyai adik seperti Sasori adalah kutukan baginya. Sungguh, sudah dari dulu Naruto ingin membunuh adiknya ini. Tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Minato jika anak perempuannya yang paling manis ini melakukan hal itu? Dia yakin, ayahnya pasti akan menangis sesugukan di depan pusara sang ibu selamanya jika itu terjadi.

"Cih, lupakan" Naruto akhirnya mengalah. Dia menurunkan tangannya, tapi masih menatap Sasori tajam. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengambil cat airku. Sekarang aku butuh yang baru" katanya dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang. "Jadi, kau harus menemaniku untuk membelinya" tambahnya lagi seraya bersidekap.

"Menemanimu?" Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya sinis. Kemudian mendengus. "Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu" katanya lagi, sekarang mulai sibuk mengganti lukisan itu dengan kanvas yang baru. "Kau ajak saja Kyuu-nee. Atau… kalau kau tidak mau pergi dengannya, kau bisa pergi sendiri" tambahnya lagi tidak peduli.

"Ta-tapi ini sudah malam, Sasori" Naruto melirik jam dinding yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 08:47 malam. Nada suaranya terdengar ketakutan. "Mana bisa kau membiarkan kakakmu ini pergi sendirian. Kalau aku diculik hantu bagaimana?" tanyanya seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Jika aku tidak ada, siapa yang akan memasak makanan untuk kalian? Seharusnya kau pikirkan itu Sasori!" katanya lagi, seraya mencengkram bahu sang adik.

Sasori memutar bola matanya bosan. "Hantu itu tidak ada Nee-san" katanya malas. "Dan meskipun kau menghilang. Aku tidak akan pernah peduli" tambahnya seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto pada bahunya.

"Kau jahat sekali" Naruto mulai sesugukan. Dia mengelap ingus pada hidungnya secara dramatis. "Sangat tidak berartikah aku untukmu? Apa kau tidak mencintai kakakmu satu-satunya yang paling normal ini? Kenapa kau berkata seperti tidak menginginkanku Sasori?!" tanyanya beruntun, penuh penghayatan artis amatiran.

"Hn" tapi Sasori tidak peduli. Dia malah sibuk dengan lukisannya. "Kau tidak perlu berakting disini Nee-san. Aktingmu itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku" katanya seraya mulai menggambar sketsa wajah Deidara. "Dan cepatlah enyah dari sini. Atau kau ingin ku tendang keluar, hah?" tanyanya berdesis tajam.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menemaniku?" tanyanya memastikan. Tak lagi berakting seperti sebelumnya.

"Hm, ya" Sasori mengangguk pelan. "Kau sudah cukup besar hanya untuk di temani adikmu sendiri" matanya bergerak, melirik Naruto malas. "Jadi, bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Aku butuh konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan lukisan ini" katanya seraya menggerakkan kuas yang ada di tangannya, seakan mengusir Naruto.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia pun melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sasori. Dan sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari sana. Dia menoleh untuk menatap adiknya kembali.

"Mempunyai adik sepertimu memang sebuah kutukan!"

Dia pun pergi dengan terus menggerutu.

Dan Sasori hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh untuk itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasukkan baju terakhirnya ke dalam tas. Selesai dengan itu, dia terdiam lama menatap gundukan tasnya yang lumayan besar. Matanya menatap kosong, sebelum tangannya benar-benar bergerak menenteng tas itu di bahunya. Membawanya serta keluar kamar.

Mungkin aku akan menyuruh Aniki untuk mengambil sisa baju dan barang-barangku besok. Pikirnya seraya mengangguk.

Di lantai bawah, dia bisa melihat dua orang dewasa itu yang kembali berteriak satu sama lain lagi untuk malam ini. Salahkan Fugaku yang kembali dari pekerjaannya. Sasuke bahkan sempat berharap pria itu tak akan pernah kembali ke rumah, menghilang pun dia tidak akan peduli. Namun harus bagaimana, dia tidak mungkin menendang Fugaku yang jelas-jelas punya hak atas rumah ini.

Sedangkan Ibunya. Sama seperti pertengkaran mereka yang lalu-lalu. Dia tetap tidak ingin kalah, meskipun matanya sudah basah dengan air mata. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya Mikoto harapkan dari Fugaku? Kenapa dia tidak langsung minta cerai saja? Bukankah itu jalan yang lebih mudah?

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"

Sasuke melirik kecil Ibunya. Terlihat wanita paruh baya itu saat ini sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya. Kemudian matanya bersibobrok dengan manik kelam sang Ayah. Dia tetap diam seperti itu hingga beberapa detik kedepan. Membuat Mikoto kembali buka suara.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin kemana, Sasuke? Dan kenapa kau membawa tas sebesar itu?"

"Ke apartement Aniki" Sasuke menjawab cepat. Dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu. Tapi, baru saja dia ingin melangkah keluar, niatnya harus terhenti ketika mendengar suara sang Ayah.

"Kau akan tinggal di apartemen Aniki-mu itu?"

Sasuke melirik kecil sang Ayah melalui bahunya. Matanya menatap tanpa ekspresi pria itu. Sebelum akhirnya melangkah kembali tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku. Menutup pintu dua daun itu perlahan, dan mulai menjauh dari sana.

Dia berdiri di sisi trotoar jalan dengan mata yang menatap kosong. Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dia tahu semua ini pasti akan terjadi. Saat dimana dia tidak akan tahan lagi dengan semua pertiakan Ayah dan Ibunya itu. Jengah? Tentu saja. Memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen Itachi mungkin memang pilihan yang tepat.

Memberhetikan sebuah taksi. Laki-laki yang sekarang memasuki tahun ketiga di Konoha High School itu pun menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Dia hanya memilih diam di dalam perjalanan. Sebelum tiba-tiba tubuhnya tersentak karena taksi yang di tumpanginya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Tuan. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mobil ini" sang supir taksi menoleh ke jok penumpang. "Saya akan segera memeriksanya" tukasnya kemudian, lalu segera keluar dari dalam taksi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia terus seperti itu dalam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan keluar dari dalam taksi. Dia memperhatikan sang supir yang sedang memeriksa kap mobil bagian depan, kemudian melangkah mendekat.

Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada sang supir. "Saya akan berjalan kaki dari sini. Terima kasih" setelah menyerahkan uang tersebut, dia melangkah pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan sang supir yang hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari sebuah Minimarket seusai membeli cat air yang dibutuhkannya. Matanya melirik kanan kiri dengan waspada, antisipasi seandainya ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatnya sport jantung. Merasakan keadaan aman, dia menarik napas dalam dan mulai berjalan dengan berusaha santai.

Sebelum tiba-tiba kakinya berheti sesaat ketika matanya menatap sebuah mesin minum yang berdiri gagah tak jauh dari sisinya. Dia meraba tenggorokannya yang kering. Ah, kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadarinya? Hm, itu mungkin karena di Minimarket tadi sang kasir tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan matanya dari Naruto, terlebih lemparan senyum mesumnya itu. Mendadak Naruto bergidik.

Dia menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada yang mengikuti? Oh, syukurlah.

Dan tanpa basa-basi, Naruto lantas mendekat kearah benda yang telah membuatnya dehidrasi. Merogoh saku celana jeansnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah koin. Dia memasukkan koin tersebut, lalu memilih minuman yang di gemarinya, jus jeruk.

Beberapa detik dia menunggu, hanya hening yang melanda. Dia membungkuk, melongok kearah tempat seharusnya jus jeruknya terjatuh, tapi tidak ada. Dia memasang raut kesal, lantas menggebrak benda itu.

"Oi, jus jerukku mana?!" dan dengan tololnya dia berteriak pada sebuah benda mati.

Melihat usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia dengan beringas menendang benda laknat itu. Untung jalan tempatnya berada kini sedang sepi, jika tidak, mungkin orang-orang akan menganggapnya pasien RSJ yang melarikan diri.

"Hei, mesin minum sialan! Jika kau tidak ingin mengeluarkan jus jeruk untukku. Setidaknya kembalikan uangku!"

Sementara gadis itu terus berteriak dengan suara seriosanya. Seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana hanya diam mengamati. Dia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk membantu dan lebih memilih untuk menyebrang jalan. Tapi ketika lagi-lagi suara cempreng yang melengking itu memasuki gendang telinganya, dia memutuskan untuk sekedar memberi sumbangan tenaga.

Naruto yang tanpa sengaja sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sang mesin minum, berdiri kaku ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Apalagi sosok itu adalah orang yang dia incar selama ini. Uchiha Sasuke! Oh, Kami-sama, Naruto mendadak sangsi ketika bersitatap dengan pemuda raven itu.

Apa dia tahu jika aku membututinya seharian ini? Apa dia berniat melakukan tindak kekerasan padaku karena hal itu? Kami-sama, lindungilah hambamu yang manis ini!

BRAK!

Suara keras itu mengembalikan Naruto dari dunia fantasinya. Dia melirik kearah mesin minum yang sesaat lalu mendapat tendangan dari sang bungsu Uchiha. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

Tak! Tong! Klontang! Klontang!

Sasuke membungkuk kemudian memungut jus jeruk kalengan yang sesaat lalu telah terjatuh. Selesai dengan itu, dia kembali berdiri tegak. Tangannya terangkat, menyodorkan jus jeruk kepada sang gadis pirang.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Tangannya dengan sedikit kikuk terangkat dan menerima jus tersebut dari Sasuke. Bibirnya terbuka-tutup seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Naruto masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke tidak mempunyai niat berlama-lama, maka dari itulah dia segera berbalik dan mulai menggerakkan kakinya. Namun baru sekitar dua langkah ditempuh, jaket bagian lengannya mendadak tertarik kecil.

Si pirang secepat kilat menarik kembali tangan kanannya. Dia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya saat lirikan penuh intimidasi Sasuke lemparkan padanya. Naruto menunduk seraya memerhatikan kaleng jus jeruk dalam genggaman, kemudian kembali mendongak, menatap Sasuke tepat dimata.

"Te-terima kasih, Sa… suke-senpai" ujarnya terbata.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap Naruto lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan gumaman pelan mengiringi. Tanpa basi-basi sang pemuda segera berbalik dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuannya. Tidak menyadari mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas memandangi punggungnya.

Sasuke-senpai akan kemana dengan tas sebesar itu? Dan lagi…

Naruto menarik keluar ponselnya dari saku celana. Menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali menoleh kearah punggung sang Uchiha. Dia mengangguk sekali ketika niatan ingin membututi Sasuke memasuki kepalanya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, dia melangkahkan kaki secara pelan-pelan. Kertas kresek berisikan cat air ditangannya masih ditenteng erat.

Sementara sosok yang dibuntuti sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan sang Stalker dibelakang. Namun itu hanya berlangsung sampai beberapa menit. Karena ketika dia berbelok pada sebuah tikungan, matanya melirik kecil melelaui bahu, mulai merasakan keanehan disekitarnya.

Naruto dengan sigap menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tembok. Napasnya memburu seakan telah usai lari marathon. Dia menelus dadanya yang berdenyut panik, takut jika sang Uchiha menyadari keberadaannya.

Dan terpanjatkanlah syukur Naruto Namikaze kepada sang Kami-sama. Karena sosok yang di buntutinya tidak mengacuhkan lagi keadaan disekitarnya. Naruto menghela napas lega untuk itu, sebelum kembali melakukan aktivitasnya semula.

Sampai akhirnya, terdamparlah dirinya disini. Di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi tepat di depan mata. Sasuke telah memasuki gedung tersebut dan tak mungkin Naruto membututinya kembali. Maka dari itulah dia memutar tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dengan raut wajah mendadak lesu.

Meski begitu, pertanyaan seputar kenapa Sasuke membawa tas besar itu memenuhi pikirannya. Apa mungkin dia tinggal di salah satu apartemen disana? Tapi bukankah dia punya mansion mewah untuk ditinggali. Atau apa mungkin dia ingin hidup mandiri, buktinya dia bekerja di bengkel Paman Kakashi, bukan?

"…"

Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkan tentang lelaki itu membuatku pusing mendadak.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah berusaha pasrah dengan segala cobaan yang Kami-sama berikan padanya. Oh sungguh, Naruto sangsi jika ada anak gadis di dunia yang bisa sesabar dirinya. Naruto sungguh percaya diri dengan hal itu. Mempunyai dua saudara titisan Satan sudah cukup menjadi cobaan berat baginya. Belum lagi sikap mereka yang seakan menjadikannya tumbal pada setiap keadaan rumit. Naruto ikhlas.

Naruto juga tidak masalah mempunyai sahabat yang tingkat fansgirling-nya kepada sang Uchiha melebihi rasa cinta gadis itu kepada fashion. Lagipula, sebenarnya, rasa suka Ino kepada senpainya itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Naruto. Biarlah Ino menyukai siapa saja, asalkan gadis itu bahagia. Itu yang Naruto pikirkan, berusaha melakoni perannya sebagai seorang sahabat sejati.

Tapi kali ini, lain lagi ceritanya. Jika sudah menyangkut dengan yang namanya harga diri, Naruto tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakan tidak, bahkan meski dia disogok uang satu juta dolar. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang matanya mendadak hijau walau hanya mendengar nominalnya saja.

"Ayolah Naruto, aku sudah menyiapkan ini mulai dari pagi buta"

"Tidak!"

"Setega itukah kau pada sahabat sendiri?"

"Kubilang tidak, ya, tidak!"

"Kumohon Naruto…"

"Tidak!"

Naruto sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Ino memasang tatapan anak kucing minta dipungut seperti ini. Jika masalahnya berbeda, mungkin Naruto akan mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi… Hei, siapa yang akan menuruti permintaan seseorang yang menginginkanmu untuk memberikan bekal makan siang kepada sosok yang tidak kau sukai? Bermimpilah jika Ino berpikir Naruto akan melakukannya.

"Kau tahu aku sedang tidak enak badan Naruto. Jika aku bisa, aku pasti sudah mengantarkannya sendiri kepada Sasuke-senpai. Tolong bantu aku, berikan bento ini kepadanya dan katakan itu dari Ino Yamanaka, siswi kelas 2-C"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto menggeleng tegas. "Maaf Ino, aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu"

Ino memasang raut kesal. Meminta kebaikan hati Naruto ternyata sesusah meminta Chouji untuk diet. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena tak lama setelahnya, sang Yamanaka mencetak seringaian lebar pada wajahnya. Membuat gadis itu terlihat layaknya pemeran tokoh antagonis dalam serial film dorama.

"Oh, begitu?" Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri jika sekarang bulu kuduknya berdiri sempurna ketika mendengar suara merdu Ino yang dibumbui nada misterius. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan jika aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu bukan, Na-ru-to?"

Si pirang melotot dengan ekrpresi ngeri, entah kenapa Ino yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat lebih mirip Mia yang kerasukan roh jahat dari film Evil Death yang pernah ditontonnya. Dia meneguk ludahnya yang serasa sebesar batu, dengan susah payah dia mencoba menanggapi pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Me-memang, apa yang bisa ka-kau lakukan?"

Ino semakin memperlebar seringain pada wajahnya. "Yakin ingin mengetahui hal itu dan membuang kesempatanmu untuk hidup, ahn?" tanyanya dengan nada manis, terlalu manis.

Naruto dibuat bungkam. Wajahnya pucat pasi antara menahan takut dan harga diri. Dia tahu Ino bukan gadis yang mudah marah. Tapi Naruto sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika seandainya hal itu terjadi saat ini, padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kemarikan bento itu!" ujarnya dengan nada keras. Tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Jika dia sampai mati, siapa yang akan mengurus dua lelaki dan satu wanita serampangan dalam keluarganya? Arwahnya yang penasaran?

Oh, sepertinya Naruto terlalu menganggap serius ancaman Ino.

Gadis Yamanaka tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ini bentonya. Jangan lupa katakan pada Sasuke-senpai jika ini adalah bento dariku" ujarnya seraya menyerahkan bento berbalutkan kain ungu kepada Naruto.

"Ya, ya! Aku mengerti!" Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan sembari mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Melangkah malas kearah pintu keluar dan menghilang tak lama setelahnya.

"Ah, Naruto. Kau terlalu polos, Sayang" Ino terkekeh geli atas kemenangannya. Memang apa yang bisa Ino lakukan untuk menyakiti Naruto? Belum apa-apa dia pasti sudah mengalami sekuhara dari dua saudaranya si Namikaze. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan dua tameng penjaganya yang selalu senantiasa melindungi sang gadis.

Tiba-tiba Ino memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Ah, Tenten. Bisa kau bawa aku keruang kesehatan? Kepalaku sakit lagi"

"Hm, baiklah"

.

.

.

Naruto memasang ekspresi ngeri ketika menyaksikan keadaan kelas 3-A. Oh, ini benar-benar diluar nalar kewajaran. Sebenarnya seberapa terkenal Sasuke Uchiha itu sampai-sampai peminatnya saja setia mengerubungi dan berdesak-desakan hanya untuk memberikan bento padanya?

Si pirang tidak sudi. Naruto tidak akan pernah sudi jika seandainya dia sampai terjepit-jepit dalam kumpulan gadis-gadis itu. Dan dengan berbekal tampang idiot, Naruto berdiri temangu di depan pintu kelas seraya menggenggam erat bento yang ada di genggamannya.

Seorang senpai yang hendak masuk kelas memandang bingung Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Dia menepuk bahu Naruto kecil, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Kau ingin memberikan bento kepada Sasuke Uchiha bukan? Cepatlah, sebelum kesempatanmu direbut gadis-gadis itu"

Naruto menatap sang senpai datar. "Aku dipaksa memberikan bento titipan temanku ini kepada senpai ayam itu. Dan maaf, aku tidak ingin berdesak-desakan disana" ujarnya dengan nada monoton seraya menunjuk kerumunan siswi dengan dagunya.

Sang senpai menaikkan sebelah alisnya takjub. "Kau ini tipe tsundere, ya?"

A-apa?

"Maaf, bisa senpai ulangi sekali lagi?"

Laki-laki itu memasang raut bingung, kemudian tersenyum dengan polosnya. "Tipe tsundere. Aku pernah baca pada sebuah buku jika tipe itu bersifat malu-malu tapi mau" jelasnya tanpa dosa.

Naruto semakin tremor. "Ya, aku tahu senpai. Tapi, kau menyebutku apa tadi? Aku tipe tsundere, begitu?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Sang senpai tersenyum lagi. "Sudah jelas bukan? Kau ingin memberikan bento itu kepada Sasuke tapi kau malu untuk mengakuinya dan malah mencari-cari alasan, itu namanya tsundere" ujarnya penuh keyakinan. Tanpa menyadari aura gelap mulai mengurubungi sosok Naruto yang tak bergeming di tempat.

Naruto memutar kepalanya kearah sang senpai. "Baiklah senpai, karena aku adalah gadis cantik yang baik hati aku akan memberikan dua pilihan bagus untukmu" perlahan gadis itu membentuk senyuman manis, bahkan lebih manis dari senyuman Ino. "Pilih mana, kupotong burungmu sampai akar, atau kujual kau pada porstitusi homo?"

Seluruh kelas mendadak hening. Tidak sengaja mencuri dengar tawaran sang gadis pirang pada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka memasang raut horor, merasakan terror yang akan menghantui jika seandainya mereka berada dalam posisi si lelaki pucat.

Sosok pucat yang dimaksud meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pertama kali. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia merasakan intimidasi mengerikan seperti ini.

"A-apa katamu tadi?"

"Hooo, tidak mau memilih, ya?" Naruto memasang ekpresi riang. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya sesaat dari sang senpai, hanya untuk memanggil seseorang yang bersedia memegangi bento milik Ino. Seorang gadis yang berada paling dekat dengan Naruto berjalan maju dengan ragu-ragu, menerima bento yang di berikan sang gadis masih dengan sama kikuknya.

"Baiklah senpai, sudah sampai mana kita tadi?"

Lelaki itu mundur teratur saat Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Dia melotot horor kearah sang gadis, namun sayang, Naruto terlalu baik hanya untuk memperdulikan hal itu. Ah, seharusnya Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebagai saudari dari dua makhluk titisan Satan, mungkin pemuda ini akan berpikir lebih dari seribu kali untuk mengatakan hal tidak senonoh tadi padanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat gadis yang di ingatnya pernah mendatangi tempatnya berkerja sekaligus orang yang dibantunya semalam, berdiri tegak di depannya dengan raut wajah kesal yang sangat kentara. Matanya lirik kecil kearah Sai yang sesaat lalu menjalin perkenalan singkat dengan si gadis pirang. Oh, mendadak mata Sasuke iritasi ketika melihat tampang sang pemuda pucat saat ini.

Mengerikan.

"Ini, bento dari Ino Yamanaka, siswi kelas 2-C. Terserah senpai ingin memakannya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Jika tidak enak, dibuang saja pun tak apa. Atau jika senpai tidak tega membuangnya, berikan saja pada orang yang membutuhkan. Sekian, terima kasih"

Setelah berhasil memukul mundur seluruh siswi yang mengurubunginya, gadis itu hanya mengatakan beberapa kalimat dengan nada ketus. Hal yang tidak pernah terjadi pada Sasuke sebelumnya.

Matanya melirik setiap langkah gadis tersebut yang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Suasana kelas masih hening dalam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian beberapa orang berdiri dengan panik dan menuju kearah Sai sembari melempar pertanyaan yang berjibun. Ada pula yang membuka lebar mulutnya dengan sangat tidak elit, baru berani mengekspresikan rasa terkejut mereka seusai sang gadis menghilang.

Sasuke kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada kotak bento yang ada ditangan. Menatapnya sesaat sebelum meletakkan bento tersebut di sudut meja. Tangannya memangku dagu, kepala diputar kesamping, menatap pemandangan langit dari balik jendela. Matanya menutup tak lama kemudian, menikmati belaian angin yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

Ah, pagi ini agak sedikit aneh, ya?

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N :**

Yosh, balik lagi dengan author yang tidak konsisten ini #diSekuhara. Gomennasai jika masa hiatus saya malah saya ambil jeda lebih lama. Oh, jangan tanyakan alasannya, Honey. Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada kalian semua jika sebenarnya diriku memang sedang dalam masa malas-malasnya T.T

Baiklah, ini hints SasufemNaru-nya muncul. Masih belum puas? Kita tunggu saja dichap2 selanjutnya oke? #kedipImut. Dan soal fict2 saya yang lainnya, sekarang masih dalam proses pengerjaan.

Uzumaki Girl : 60%

Mission Complete : Idenya masih ngambang. Alias belum sempet nulis sedikit pun #gomennasai.

Red Chain : 30%

Oke, sampai saat ini, hanya itulah yang baru sempat saya tuntaskan. Maaf, jika mengecewakan T.T.

**Big Thanks to :**

**Guest | choikim1310 | ZeeZeee | Ryuusuke583 | Ale Genoveva | No-VIZ HB | Fatinah | Indah605 | SNlop | Vivinetaria | arafim123 | HiNa devilujoshi | veira sadewa | hanazawa kay | rei diazee | Mimo Rain | sepp | saphire always for onyx | Aiko Vallery | Kakuraishi deli-chan | Siti583 | Kei Deiken | Dewi15 | tanoyuka0307 | kat(titik)mini(titik)718 | zadita uchiha | kimm bii | kaiLa wu | Za666 | Dwi341 |Arina marioka(titik)darkbrown eyes | Kris hanhun**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama…**

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Sasuke?

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : **Family, Romance, Drama

**Pairing : **SasuFemNaru, slight others

**Rate : **T

**Warning :** Gender Switch, AU,OOC, OC, Tipo's, alur kecepatan, cerita pasaran, EYD ancur, alur mudah ditebak, bikin bad mood, dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

.

**Miss Stalker**

**Chapter 6 : Sasuke?**

**By : Uchy Nayuki**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read, please!**

**.**

Yang Naruto tahu, misinya pasti tidak akan berakhir dengan mudah.

Gadis itu kesal, terlihat jelas dari tekukan dalam pada dahinya. Dan entah sudah berapa kali Naruto mengupat hari ini, merutuki si SenpaiTeme sialan yang masih saja harus dia buntuti. Inginnya Naruto memohon pada Kyuubi agar menarik perintahnya, tapi jelas Naruto tahu jika itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpi. Sampai mati pun dia tidak akan sudi memohon pada Iblis berkedok wanita urakan.

Mata sewarna safir melirik dengan waspada, berjaga-jaga seandainya pemuda Uchiha yang dibuntutinya kini tiba-tiba menoleh dan memergoki eksistensi dirinya. Dan sepertinya Naruto sedikit banyak bisa menghela napas lega, Sasuke-senpai sama sekali tidak terlihat melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang menunjukkan jika pemuda itu merasakan hawa keberadaannya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menjadi lebih waspada seperti ini. Jika kemarin dia bersama dengan banyak siswi-siswi yang juga menguntit Sasuke, sekarang dirinya hanya seorang diri. Bisa saja Sasuke merasakan keadaan aneh ini, dan seorang Namikaze Naruto tinggallah sepenggal nama.

Naruto tidak ingin membayangkan hal mengerikan apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke sampai mengetahui keberadaannya.

Sasuke berbelok, itulah yang tertangkap dalam penglihatan Naruto. Dengan masih menjaga jarak, dirinya mengikuti pemuda itu seraya bertingkah normal sebisa mungkin. Namun ketika dirinya menatap trotoar dibelokan jalan, sama sekali tidak ada kepala pantat ayam. Tidak ada pantat ayam berarti tidak ada Sasuke.

Kemana hilangnya SenpaiTeme itu!

"Mencari sesuatu, Nona?"

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah sadar akan adanya keanehan semenjak dirinya keluar gerbang sekolah. Seperti ada yang hilang, namun sesuatu yang hilang itu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih nyaman. Bukan dalam konteks bahagia. Terlalu berlebihan jika seandainya satu kata itu digunakan dalam kasus ini.

Dalam perjalanan menuju bengkel Kakashi, Sasuke mulai menyadari jika para penguntitnya tidak sama sekali mengikutinya hari ini. Aneh, perasaan itu menyelinap dalam benak Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih merasa ada sesuatu, atau seseorang? Berada di belakang sana, memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya.

Semua yang tidak seperti biasanya ini membuat rasa penasarannya muncul. Oleh karena itulah Sasuke memilih menunggu seseorang tersebut menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Saat mendapati belokan di depan trotoar, Sasuke berbelok, kemudian bersandar pada tembok bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Matanya menyipit, menunggu. Dan saat seonggok kepala kuning menyembul lalu bertingkah seakan mencari sesuatu, dahinya berlipat dalam kebingungan.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak yakin jika gadis itu yang membuntuti dirinya.

"Mencari sesuatu, Nona?"

Namun, bukan berarti dia tidak patut untuk dicurigai.

.

.

Jantung Naruto nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Melompat, lalu terjun bebas melalui tebing, sebelum sesaat kemudian RIP Naruto terletak tepat di samping pusara sang Ibunda.

Tapi tidak! Jika sampai dirinya mati, siapa yang akan mengurus dua lelaki dan satu wanita serampangan dalam keluarganya?

Setidaknya Naruto bersyukur kamera digital pemberian Sasori masih tersimpan aman dalam tas sekolahnya.

Mengelus dada yang berdetak super cepat, gadis itu mendongak, lantas mempelototi si Sasuke-senpai sialan. "Kau ingin mengirimku ke Surga? Oh, baik sekali. Tapi sayang, aku ingin mati dengan cara yang sedikit elegan. Bukan jantungan karena sebuah penampakan!" cibirnya dengan nada sinis. Oh, mungkin ini tertular dari si mulut pedas, Sasori.

Wajah Sasuke sedatar nampan. Namun bukan berarti dia tidak tersinggung. "Kau tahu itu bukan salahku," ujarnya dengan nada monoton. "Lagipula, sepertinya kau sedang mencari sesuatu. Ada yang hilang? Atau kau sedang membuntuti seseorang?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme.

Naruto gelagapan. Matanya menatap kesegala arah namun tidak kepada si Uchiha. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu menyadari jika tingkah lakunya akan semakin menimbulkan kecurigaan. Maka dari itu, dia berdehem sekali, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Tidak sedang mencari apa pun. Aku hanya ingin ke suatu tempat."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Nyaris nihil dia mendapati kebohongan dalam mata itu, namun bukan berarti tidak ada. "Oh, jadi kau beranggapan jika aku hanya berhalusinasi saat melihat tingkah lakumu yang seperti mencari sesuatu, begitu?"

Naruto menggigit pipi bagian dalam mulutnya, dan tanpa sadar menarik napas panjang. Berbohong memang bukan keahliannya, tapi ketahuan dihari kedua penguntitanmu sama sekali tidak keren. "Tersinggung jika aku mengatakan iya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sulit dipercaya tapi gadis ini pandai bermain kata-kata. "Sedikit, kurasa," katanya tak acuh, memilih mengakhiri perdebatan. Gadis ini tidak ingin memberitahunya? Tidak masalah. Sasuke akan mencari tahu sendiri. "Jadi kearah mana tujuanmu?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Perasaannya saja atau memang Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan? "Kurasa Senpai tahu kearah mata tujuanku," ujarnya seraya mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

Dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang itu berjalan bersisian, nyaris membuat setiap pasang mata yang melewati mereka berdua melirik meski untuk sesaat. Menarik perhatian adalah hal biasa untuk Sasuke. Namun kini terasa sedikit berbeda karena dia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang menjadi objek perhatian.

Sasuke melirik gadis pirang disampingnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat bosan, entah karena apa. Mungkin karena kesunyian diantara mereka? Entahlah. Sasuke sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Sementara dilain pihak, Naruto lupa sudah berapa kali dia memaki kesal dalam hati. Apa-apaan si SenpaiTeme ini? Tega sekali mendiamkan dirinya! Rasanya Naruto ingin menendang pemuda itu tepat dikepala buntut ayam milik si Uchiha!

Menyerah dengan kesunyian, Naruto menarik napas panjang. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Kurasa akan sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diri," katanya cepat, dan jika ditelisik lebih dekat, pipi gadis itu terlihat dibumbui rona merah muda. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia malu berat saat ini.

"Sasuke Uchiha," jawaban yang terlontar itu sebenarnya tidak pernah Naruto prediksi, maka jangan salahkan jika matanya nyaris keluar hanya karena sepenggal nama.

"A-a…" gadis itu sukses kehilangan kata-kata. Lantas Naruto berdehem sekali, mengulas sebuah senyum kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar gembira. "Senang bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke-senpai," Naruto jelas sudah mengenal Sasuke bahkan sejak dia masih berstatus siswi tahun ajaran baru. Tapi berkenalan secara formal seperti ini dengan pemuda itu, entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berbeda.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang meletup dalam dadanya.

"Hn," gumaman dipilih sebagai balasan. Sementara kepalanya memutar ulang kejadian yang berlangsung beberapa detik lalu. Sumpah, Sasuke yakin dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan si pirang. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Kakashi tahu jika dua sosok manusia bertolak belakang itu bersekolah di satu tempat yang sama. Hanya saja, bukan berarti kejadian yang sungguh menggemparkan ini akan lulus sensor otaknya.

"Naruto?" kembali menoleh kearah gadis manis di sampingnya, Kakashi memasang wajah paling bingung yang pria itu miliki. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa akrab dengan tipe orang macam Sasuke."

Naruto berkedip, namun tak beberapa detik memasang cengiran senang. "Aku juga tidak mengeti Paman. Saat akan kesini aku bertemu dengannya, dan kami dekat begitu saja," katanya jujur. Dan Kakashi tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari kilatan aneh yang terpancar dari sepasang bola mata safir itu.

"Oh, begitukah?" Kakashi memilih mengikuti alur pembicaraan, mendengarkan dengan seksama saat Naruto menceritakan bagaimana pembicaraan super membosankan yang dilaluinya selama bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai hanya menjawab 'Hn' 'Hn' 'Hn'. Sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lainnya. Jika seandainya dia tidak membalas salam perkenalanku, bisa saja aku menganggapnya laki-laki bisu."

Dan meski nada kesal bisa Kakashi tangkap jelas selama Naruto bersuara, kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah melunturkan senyumnya?

"Oh ya, Paman?"

Kakashi menaikkan kedua alis saat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran," Naruto melirik Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali fokus pada Kakashi. "Bagaimana Sasuke-senpai bisa berakhir disini? Maksudku, Paman tahu bukan, kurasa dia tidak perlu bekerja hanya untuk menambah uang saku."

Kakashi mengedikkan kedua bahunya ringan. "Sasuke adalah adik dari seorang temanku. Dan dia merekomendasikan Sasuke untuk bekerja disini," jelasnya singkat, dan saat mendapati dahi Naruto berlipat seraya menatap dirinya bingung, pria berusia 30-an itu kembali menambahkan. "Kakaknya mengatakan jika Sasuke butuh pekerjaan sebagai alasan untuk berada di luar rumah sedikit lebih lama."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Apa maksud dari perkataan Paman Kakashi? tanyanya bingung dalam hati. "Kenapa begitu?" Naruto tidak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi yang jelas dirinya dilanda penasaran. Semua tentang Sasuke-senpai entah kenapa selalu menjadi misteri baginya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja pada Sasuke langsung."

"Jika aku berani, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu Paman!"

Kakashi tertawa kecil, lantas menatap Naruto seraya mengulum senyum. "Tidak semua bisa ku katakan padamu, Sayang. Jika masih penasaran, kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

Perkataan Paman Kakashi menguasai seluruh pikirannya, sukses membuat Naruto dilanda kesal. Apa-apaan Pamannya itu? Seperti anak kecil saja, bermain rahasia-rahasiaan!

Naruto melirik Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Niatnya ingin mendekati si Uchiha dan mungkin mereka bisa mengulang pembicaraan membosankan ronde kedua, tapi gengsi tingginya melarang si pemilik surai pirang.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Kiba menatap bingung dirinya. "Kenapa kau memasang wajah tersiksa seperti itu? Menjijikkan kau tahu," tambahnya seraya memasang cengiran lebar.

Naruto memberi Kiba pelototan seekor beruang. "Apa katamu?!" tanyanya dengan nada melengking. "Sialan sekali kau! Jika memang hanya ingin membuatku semakin kesal, tidak perlu repot-repot. Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuat mataku serasa ingin meledak," tambahnya seraya memicing.

Kiba ciut. Naruto sepertinya sedang dalam masa PMS. "Umm, maaf?"

Berdecih, Naruto lantas berdiri. "Perbaiki saja motor itu, aku tidak mau duduk dekat denganmu lagi," ujarnya seraya membuang muka.

Naruto melangkah terhentak, mendekati posisi Sasuke. Persetan dengan gengsi, Gaara-nii tidak bekerja hari ini dan Kiba sukses membuat darah tingginya naik drastis, terlebih Paman Kakashi hanya membuatnya kesal dengan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sesaat lalu. Lebih baik dia berada di sekitar Sasuke, bisa saja dia mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan tentang pemuda itu yang memenuhi kepalanya, bukan?

Sesaat kemudian dia mendaratkan pantatnya tepat disisi pemuda raven yang kini berbaring memperbaiki bagian bawah mobil. Merasa Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaannya, gadis itu bersuara pelan. "Umm, Senpai?"

Selang waktu beberapa detik sebelum sebuah gumaman membalas pertanyaannya. "Hn"

Mendengar balasan Sasuke, Naruto beranggapan jika pemuda itu tidak keberatan dengan eksistensi dirinya. "Apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyanya memulai percakapan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sialan sekali Sasuke-senpai ini! "Uh, itu, jika aku boleh tahu, sejak kapan Sasuke-senpai bekerja disini?"

Lama menunggu, dan sebuah suara bernada monoton terdengar. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Umm, hanya penasaran," Naruto menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Jika Senpai keberatan, tidak masalah jika Senpai tidak menjawab," ujarnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

"Satu bulan lalu. Aku tidak ingat kapan pastinya," balas sang Uchiha dengan nada kalem. Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah sang Senpai karena terhalangi badan mobil. Tapi dia yakin jika wajah itu masihlah sedatar pantat wajan.

"Oh, begitu," ujarnya seraya mengangguk. Naruto melirik lagi, menatap Sasuke yang hanya kelihatan kakinya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menanyakan alasan Sasuke bekerja disini, tapi diurungkan, Naruto masih tahu apa itu yang namanya menghargai privasi. "Aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka jika Sasuke-senpai itu berbakat dalam bidang Otomotif. Mengejutkan sekali," tambahnya diiringi senyum. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan dalam kepalanya lain kali.

Sasuke mendorong papan beroda yang menjadi alas berbaringnya, sekedar hanya untuk menatap si gadis pirang. "Karena kurasa kau terlalu banyak melalui percakapan denganku, aku akan mengatakan ini," Sasuke menberinya tatapan tajam. "Berhenti memanggilku Senpai, kita sedang tidak di sekolah."

Naruto berkedip dua kali, kemudian mulutnya terbuka, hendak melayangkan protes, namun segera menutup kembali ketika merasakan Sasuke semakin mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Naruto mencubit kecil dagunya, lalu mendongak. "Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke yang sesaat lalu kembali menghilangkan diri di balik badan mobil, berdecih penuh penolakan.

Mendengar jelas decihan itu, Naruto memutar otak untuk memikirkan panggilan lainnya. "Sasuke-nii? Ah, tidak. Memang seberapa jauh perbedaan umurku dengannya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Atau mungkin, Sasuke-ku-… Ugh, entah kenapa terdengar menjijikkan," tambahnya dengan wajah risih, kemudian kembali menggeleng.

Gadis itu terlalu sibuk mencari panggilan tepat untuk Sasuke, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari jika si pemilik nama kini menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, cukup menikmati pemandangan dimana wajah Naruto terlihat kebingungan.

"Sasuke-cha-… Umm, sepertinya tidak. Sasuke-senpai bisa saja memenggal kepalaku!" ujarnya ngeri, meraba lehernya takut-takut. "Oh, atau, Sasuke saja, ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dahinya menekuk dalam, berpikir.

Merasa tidak menemukan panggilan yang lebih tepat, Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. "Sasuke saja, bagaimana Senpai?" tanyanya lagi seraya menoleh, menatap kearah Sasuke, hendak meminta pendapat si pemilik nama. Namun ketika matanya bertatap langsung dengan sepasang hitam obsidian itu, dia membeku untuk waktu lama.

"Hn" sebelum sebuah gumaman berintonasi rendah menyadarkan dirinya.

Berkedip beberapa kali, Naruto lantas menyuarakan pertanyaan. "Jadi boleh hanya dengan Sasuke saja?" si pemilik nama membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, cukup untuk membuat senyum Naruto melebar cerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke," seru si pirang dengan terlalu bersemangat.

Sasuke menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali menghilangkan diri di balik badan mobil. Sementara itu, Naruto terus melanjutkan pembicaraan. Sasuke mungkin memang orang yang cukup membosankan untuk diajak berbincang, tapi entah kenapa setiap kali pemuda itu menjawab, Naruto seperti tidak ingin berhenti untuk mengeluarkan suara.

.

.

.

Di sepetak tanah kosong, di belakang bangunan tua.

Satu musuh yang tersisa jatuh setelah mendapat tinjuan keras pada tulang hidungnya.

"Ha! Lemah seperti perkiraanku," Kyuubi mendengus. Matanya melirik sinis, menatap sekerumunan manusia yang berjatuhan tepat di hadapannya.

"Kita memang tidak pernah kalah 'kan?" Kakuzu meliriknya melalui ekor mata sebelum kembali fokus merogoh saku celana mahasiswa Universitas Oto yang kalah dalam pertarungan. Tck, tidak banyak yang bisa di dapat, batinnya kesal. "Kalian yang hanya bermalas-malasan tidak akan mendapat komisi dariku, ingat itu!" tambahnya, melirik Hidan dengan kesal.

"Hei, aku sudah kelelahan menghadapi mereka tahu!" mencoba protes, Hidan berteriak keras. "Kau pungut saja apa pun yang bisa diambil, itu bagianmu. Dan biarkan aku beristirahat," laki-laki itu melirik jengah, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya diatas punggung salah satu korban yang pingsan.

Pain, selaku ketua geng, memutar matanya bosan. "Sudah, selesaikan dengan cepat Kakuzu. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi jika kita berlama-lama disini," katanya datar, lalu matanya beralih pada si rubah betina. "Ada luka pada pelipis dan bahu kirimu," ujarnya seraya menunjuk luka tersebut. "Konan, obati dia!"

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini bukan masalah besar," katanya dengan nada kalem, sesaat kemudian dia beralih pada Kakuzu. "Aku tidak minta banyak, hanya sekardus apel untuk cemilan di markas," ujarnya santai. "Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" tambahnya lagi seraya memicing tajam.

Kakuzu yang hendak melayangkan protes lantas berdecih kesal. "Selalu seenaknya sendiri," desisnya menggerutu sebelum kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyuubi mengangguk senang ketika tidak mendapati kalimat sanggahan dari si mata duitan. "Ah ya, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," wanita itu melirik Pain dan Konan sesaat. "Kalian tahu aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Sasori untuk menjaga Si Kucing kecil," ujarnya seraya tersenyum samar.

Konan mendengus geli. "Yakin tidak ingin berpesta bersama kami? Kupikir kau akan senang dengan banyaknya apel lezat yang disediakan untukmu," godanya dengan nada jenaka, lantas terkikik geli ketika menyaksikan wajah tersiksa si sulung Namikaze.

"Jangan menggodaku Konan!" seru Kyuubi kesal, matanya menyipit dengan kilatan tajam. "Sudah, lebih baik aku pulang!" tambahnya seraya berbalik. Jika sampai dia terlalu lama berada disini, bukan tidak mungkin otaknya berkhianat dan memilih menerima ajakan si setan biru.

Konan tertawa lebar. "Hati-hati di jalan Kitsune sayang. Dan jangan lupa kirimkan salamku untuk Si Kucing pirang," ujarnya seraya melambai.

.

.

.

Kyuubi melangkah dengan terhentak. Bagus, sekarang pikirannya sudah beralih fokus pada perkataan Konan tentang apel merah menggiurkan. Otaknya secara otomatis hanya menampilkan gambar-gambar benda merah yang berkilauan itu. Sukses besar membuat si rubah betina bimbang dengan keputusannya sendiri.

Rasanya tidak masalah jika dia bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Tapi, siapa yang akan menjaga Naruto dan Sasori? Dia jelas tidak bisa mengharapkan Minato karena si kepala keluarga lembur malam ini.

Gah, kepala Kyuubi pusing!

Dan bertambah tiga kali lipat lebih pusing ketika telinganya menangkap gelombang suara cempreng itu.

"Nii-san?!"

.

.

.

Itachi kelimpungan. Dia tidak bisa mendapati kepala si buah hati kemanapun dia mencari. Sebenarnya seberapa luas Super Market ini?! Dan kenapa dia tidak menyadari ketika Shiro tidak lagi menggenggam tangannya?!

Anak nakal! Batinnya mengupat.

Tuntas memutari seluruh lorong Super Market, Itachi berniat meminta bantuan kepada petugas bagian CCTV. Mungkin saja anaknya berada di suatu sudut tempat ini, dan hanya CCTV yang bisa membantunya.

Mengangguk sekilas, Itachi dengan tergesa melangkahkan kaki. Tapi, disaat Itachi menangkap suatu bayangan familiar menerobos pintu keluar, pria itu mematung.

Sialan, itu anaknya!

Seketika, raut cemas seorang Ayah yang semenjak tadi terpasang pada wajah Itachi, berubah suram. Terlihat sekali jika sosok sang Ayah sedang dilanda kesal berat. Tunggu sampai kita pulang ke rumah, Nak. Tunggu!

Itachi berniat mengejar si anak nakal, namun otaknya masih berpikir waras untuk tidak membawa serta barang belanjaannya. Bukannya mendapatkan si anak, dirinya malah dituduh mencuri dan berakhir adu otot dengan Security.

Berbalik, dirinya berjalan kearah meja kasir. Pria itu mencatat; setelah ini kurung saja Shiro di dalam kamar ketika dia hendak berbelanja.

.

.

.

Kyuubi memasang wajah datar. Oh, sekarang dia memilih percaya pada Sasori untuk menjaga Naruto. Dan dirinya mungkin tidak perlu berjalan pulang karena berpesta dengan anggota Akatsuki.

Tapi penyesalan selalu datang paling akhir, bukan?

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Nii-san disini," sosok bocah yang Kyuubi kenal bernama Shiro dan keturunan Uchiha, melangkah mendekat. "Sepertinya takdir sudah menuliskan jika aku dan Nii-san memang berjodoh," tambahnya riang dengan senyuman polos.

Kata-kata macam apa itu?! Kyuubi menjerit kaget dalam hati. "Apa mau mu, Bocah?" tanyanya setelah sukses menenangkan diri. "Jangan menggangguku untuk hari ini. Aku sedang tidak berminat meladeni setan kecil," tambahnya sinis, membuang pandangan kearah berlainan.

Lama menunggu, dan Kyuubi tidak mendengar balasan dari Shiro. Menekuk dahi dalam, wanita itu lantas menoleh untuk melihat wajah si bocah. Dan terlihatlah raut serius seorang Uchiha, menatap dirinya dengan mata memicing disertai wajah tegang.

"Kau kenap-"

"Ada apa dengan pelipis dan bahu kiri Nii-san? Kenapa bisa terluka?" Shiro mendongak lebih keatas, menatap langsung sepasang manik Ruby. "Kenapa tidak langsung diobati? Dan siapa orang yang membuat luka itu? Apa orang jahat? Dia masih di sekitar sini?" tanyanya dengan nada serius, wajahnya terlihat terlalu tenang untuk seorang bocah yang dilanda khawatir, tapi Kyuubi bisa menangkap jelas kilatan cemas dalam sepasang manik hitam itu.

Kyuubi terdiam, dirinya tidak menemukan suara untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Shiro yang seperti ini entah kenapa menimbulkan sedikit sensasi aneh dalam dadanya. Seperti ada suatu bagian di dalam sana yang melonjak senang, tapi akal sehatnya segera menghapus itu semua secara singkat.

Kyuubi menggeleng, lalu menatap si bocah tajam. "Apa pedulimu, Bocah? Dan dengar, jikapun seandainya memang penjahat yang membuat luka ini, bukan aku yang kalah, tapi dia yang akan menyesal," tambahnya sinis. Mengangkat sedikit dagunya, membanggakan diri.

Shiro terdiam, perkataan Kyuubi yang panjang lebar tidak sama sekali merubah raut wajahnya. "Nii-san harus diobati. Jika tidak nanti bisa infeksi," ujarnya seraya melangkah mendekat, meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuubi.

"Hei! Aku tidak butuh rasa pedulimu, Bocah!" ujarnya berupa raungan. Peduli setan dengan banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan mereka kini. "Jangan paksa aku melakukan tindak kekerasan pada bocah ke-"

"Shiro-kun? Tou-san mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau disini bersama-…"

Onyx dan Ruby bertemu tatap.

"Oh, Kyuubi Namikaze, bukan? Senang bisa bertemu kembali," ujar Itachi dengan senyum kecil, lalu menoleh pada si anak nakal. "Tou-san tahu kau menyukai Nee-san ini, tapi tolong, pedulikan Tou-san yang kelimpungan mencarimu," tambahnya seraya melebarkan senyum, nyaris terlalu mengerikan untuk senyuman sesosok manusia.

Kyuubi merinding. Melihat senyum Itachi sukses mengingatkannya pada sang Otou-san saat dilanda murka besar.

Selang waktu panjang, dan jawaban yang Itachi tunggu tidak lantas terdengar, hanya ada wajah serius Shiro yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya. "Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, tidak di setiap saat Itachi bisa melihat wajah serius itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Apa Tou-chan bisa membantuku?" Shiro menatap sang Ayah datar. "Jika boleh, tolong seret Nii-san ini ke apartement kita, obati lukanya Tou-chan."

Kyuubi berkedip. Apa yang baru saja bocah ini katakan? "Oi, harus berapa kali ku katakan aku tidak butuh rasa pedulimu, Bocah. Lagipula aku bisa mengobati luka ini sendiri!" protes keluar spontan. Kenapa anak ini terlalu berlebihan hanya karena luka kecil?

Itachi memperhatikan Kyuubi sejenak, menekuk dahi dalam ketika mendapati luka di bagian pelipis dan bahu kiri wanita itu. "Kau benar Shiro-kun, luka-luka itu harus segera diobati," dia melirik si anak sesaat. "Tapi menyeret Nee-san ini sepertinya bukan jalan yang bagus, coba cara yang lainnya saja," tambahnya serius.

Shiro berpikir keras, sesaat kemudian dia melirik Kyuubi tajam. "Nii-san, jangan keras kepala, ikut saja dengan ku dan Tou-chan, oke?"

Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa? Kau ingin mengancamku?" tanyanya menantang. "Jangan harap, Bocah. Aku tidak akan ikut bersamamu dan Ayah keriputanmu itu."

Ujung alis Itachi berkedut. Apa yang baru saja wanita urakan ini katakan tentang dirinya? Keriput? Hinaan macam apa itu? Dan lagi, apa-apaan wajah anaknya? Bocah ini ingin berpotensi menjadi anak durhaka 'kah?

Hidung Shiro kembang-kempis, hinaan Kyuubi pada Ayahnya sukses membuat wajah seriusnya lenyap seketika. Oh Tuhan, dia memang tidak salah menyukai orang ini. "Pffftt-su-sudah, Nii-san tidak punya pilihan, aku tidak mau tahu," bocah itu kembali menatap si rubah tajam, sebelum sesaat kemudian mengulas senyum manis. "Atau mungkin kita bisa mengulangi sesi ayah-muda-meninggalkan-anak yang pernah kita perankan saat di taman kemarin?"

Kyuubi mendelik. Bocah ini sungguhan mengancamnya? "Hah! Ancamanmu tidak mempan, Bocah. Perlu ku ingatkan, atau kau bisa melihat sendiri pria yang mirip denganmu itu?" tanyanya penuh sarkasme, melirik Itachi dengan sinis.

Shiro memasang wajah pongah, sama sekali tidak tertekan. "Oh, jadi Nii-san berharap aku mengganti peran kita menjadi ibu-berandalan-pelepas-tanggung-jawab? Boleh saja jika Nii-san tidak keberatan."

Mata Kyuubi melotot, selaras dengan Itachi yang tersedak ludah sendiri. "Apa?!" jerit mereka bersamaan. Sesaat kemudian mereka bertatap mata, sebelum kembali menoleh pada si bocah setan. "Jangan bercanda, Bocah!" Kyuubi yang pertama berseru kesal. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya jika aku ini wanita! Dan kau! Sejak kapan kau mengetahui genderku?!"

Shiro mengedikkan bahu ringan. "Kapan aku tahu itu tidak penting," ujarnya seraya mengibaskan tangan. "Dan untuk peran seorang Ibu, sepertinya Nii-san lupa jika wajah Nii-san tetaplah wajah seorang wanita," tambahnya disertai seringai.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi teliti, memperhatikan. Wajah itu memang cukup sangar, tapi entah kenapa masih terlihat cantik. Dadanya memang hampir rata, tapi ingat, garis bawahi kata hampir. Itachi tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi anaknya benar. Meski urakan tingkat kronis, Kyuubi tetaplah sejenis kaum hawa.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Keriput mesum?!" jeritan Kyuubi sukses membuat Itachi mundur dua langkah. "Berani-beraninya kau! Ingin kutambah garis keriputmu itu, hah?!" tanyanya lagi, murka.

Itachi berkedip, dan ketika sadar, pipinya lantas diwarnai segaris samar merah muda. "Ti-tidak, uh, maksudku, aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh!," dia menoleh pada si anak. "Ini semua salahmu, Shiro-kun!" ujarnya berupa geraman.

Shiro memasang tampang tidak peduli. "Jadi bagaimana Nii-san?" dia tersenyum manis ketika Kyuubi mempelototinya penuh dendam. "Baiklah, kurasa Nii-san lebih suka aku berakting menjadi anak cengeng," tambahnya seraya menggeleng pasrah. Sedetik kemudian dia menarik napas dan-

"Oke. Oke. Aku ikut denganmu!" Kyuubi cepat-cepat membekap mulut si bocah Uchiha. "Sialan kau bocah! Jangan harap aku tidak akan membalas semua ini," katanya berdesis, tubuhnya diselimuti aura suram.

Shiro memasang senyum sumringah. "Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh berlama-lama," ujarnya seraya menarik tangan Kyuubi. "Cepat Nii-san, Tou-chan, kita menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk mengobrol tadi," tambahnya lagi, kini meraih tangan Itachi dan menyeret mereka berdua untuk berjalan bersisian dengannya.

Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga. Dan jelas ini hanya berlaku bagi beberapa orang yang menyadari gender Kyuubi. Sedangkan untuk beberapa lainnya, mungkin mereka akan berfikir jika Itachi dan Kyuubi adalah pasangan Gay dengan Shiro sebagai anak pungutan.

Ah, manusia dan prasangkanya.

Shiro berguman riang. Kyuubi memasang wajah risih dan Itachi tetap ingin mempertahankan tampang datar milik Uchiha. Pria itu menoleh sesaat pada anaknya, tersenyum samar ketika melihat tingkah kekanakan Shiro, sebelum beralih pada wanita urakan disisi lain sang bocah.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu kembali bersitatap, lama. Sampai akhirnya, Kyuubi menjadi yang pertama memalingkan wajah.

.

.

.

Kyuubi disuguhkan secangkir teh, tapi dia tidak sedang bertamu, maka jangan harap dia akan menyentuh cangkir itu.

Shiro duduk pada sofa panjang disebelahnya, menatap Kyuubi dengan nyaris tidak berkedip. Apa yang bocah itu pikirkan, Kyuubi tidak tahu, dan jelas dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk ingin tahu.

Itachi sedang tidak disana, dia memilih untuk minggat dan mencari kotak P3K yang menghilang. Pria itu menjelaskan jika Shiro memang bocah nakal yang suka memindahkan barang-barang. Sebelumnya dia sempat bertanya pada Shiro dimana dia meletakkan kotak itu, tapi si bocah hanya menggeleng dengan tampang sepolos anak beruang.

Sepertinya Kyuubi memang sedang ketiban sial.

"Ah, aku menemukannya!" seruan Itachi yang Kyuubi tidak tahu asalnya dari mana, memasuki gendang telinganya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar derapan langkah, dan si pria keriputan muncul tak beberapa lama setelahnya. "Shiro-kun, apa yang kau pikirkan saat meletakkan kotak ini dalam mesin pencuci piring, hm?"

"Ah, sekarang aku ingat!" satu-satunya bocah disana bertepuk tangan kekanakan. "Aku terpaksa meletakkannya disana karena aku tidak punya tempat bagus untuk menyimpan pensil wanra baru yang Tou-chan belikan," jelasnya seraya tersenyum polos, yang bagi Kyuubi itu sangat disengaja untuk dipolos-poloskan.

Ujung bibir Itachi berkedut. Dia tidak tahu anaknya ini sebodoh apa, tapi yang jelas alasan itu benar-benar tidak bisa diterima jika yang mengucapkannya adalah seorang Uchiha. "Baiklah, kita lupakan saja yang itu," ujarnya singkat, kemudian beralih pada Kyuubi. "Biar ku obati lukamu."

"Tidak!" Kyuubi berseru, terlalu cepat. "Aku bisa mengobati diriku sendiri," tambahnya menjelaskan, merebut kotak P3K dari tangan Itachi, lantas segera membukanya. Memilah-milah barang yang dibutuhkan, dan kepalanya blank seketika.

Oh Tuhan, sekarang Kyuubi ingat jika dia tidak pernah berurusan dengan barang-barang ini. Selalu Naruto atau Konan yang mengobatinya. Melilitkan perban rasanya dia juga tidak mengerti, yang mana obat merah dia juga sepertinya lupa wujud dari benda itu. Yang dia tahu hanya alkohol itu warnanya putih.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kyuubi panik mendadak.

"Kenapa Nii-san?" Shiro menelengkan kepala bingung. "Apa ada yang salah? Atau obatnya habis?" tanyanya lagi seraya turun dari tempat duduknya, ikut memeriksa benda-benda dalam kotak P3K.

"Tou-san ingat jika obat merahnya masih ada. Alkohol dan kapasnya juga," Itachi menimpali, ikut memeriksa. "Nah, ini ada obatnya," tambahnya seraya menunjuk botol obat merah, kapas dan alkohol.

Kyuubi yang mengikuti arah tunjuk Itachi mengangguk mengerti. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian menyingkirlah," dia mendorong Shiro dan Itachi menjauh. "Biarkan aku mengobati diriku sendiri," tambahnya terdengar tajam.

Itachi dan Shiro mengangguk patuh, kemudian duduk bersisian, memperhatikan Kyuubi dalam diam.

Sedangkan sosok yang diperhatikan mulai berkeringat dingin. Kyuubi mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana proses Naruto mengobatinya. Pertama adalah meneteskan alkohol pada kapas dan mengoleskannya pada luka.

Kyuubi mengikuti gambaran yang terputar dalam kepalanya. Dia meneteskan alkohol pada kapas dan mulai menyapukannya pada luka. Itachi memperhatikan gerakan wanita itu yang sedikit kikuk.

Shiro geram melihat kerja Kyuubi yang terlalu lamban.

Selanjutnya mengoleskan obat merah pada luka. Kyuubi mengangguk ketika suara dalam kepalanya menuntun gerakannya.

"Sudah! Cukup!" Itachi mengangkat satu tangannya, wajah pria itu terlihat kaku. "Kemarikan obatnya! Biar aku yang mengobati," tambahnya terdengar kesal.

Shiro mengangguk terlalu kuat.

"Apa?!" Kyuubi jelas mengeluarkan protesan. "Aku bisa mengobati diriku, tahu," tambahnya kesal.

"Memang, dan itu membuat gusiku ngilu," Itachi berdiri cepat, merebut kapas dan botol obat merah dari tangan Kyuubi. "Diam saja, jangan banyak mengoceh!"

"Siapa yang mengoceh?!" Kyuubi bertanya dengan nada tinggi, tapi tidak menepis tangan Itachi yang mulai mengoleskan obat merah pada lukanya. Dia akui, mengobati diri sendiri, apalagi tidak berpengalaman sepertinya, itu menyusahkan.

"Hn" Itachi hanya membalas berupa gumaman. Tangannya bergerak cepat, menutupi luka di pelipis Kyuubi dengan kapas dan merekatkannya dengan plaster. Sedetik kemudian dia beralih pada luka di bahu si wanita urakan.

Itachi memutari sofa, membungkuk sedikit untuk mengobati luka Kyuubi. Dia memperhatikan jika luka itu seperti sayatan pisau, atau mungkin memang sayatan pisau?

Dia ingin bertanya, tapi diurungkan. Simpan pertanyaan itu untuk nanti, sekarang fokuskan perhatian untuk mengobati luka.

Itachi menyibak sedikit pakaian bagian leher yang Kyuubi kenakan, mulai membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol. Wajahnya terlihat serius, Kyuubi memperhatikan melalui ekor mata. Dan ketika masih dalam proses membersihkan, ujung jari Itachi tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit mulus si wanita jejadian.

Gerakan terhenti seketika, selaras dengan Kyuubi yang melotot disisinya. Harap ingat jika wanita ini sangat sensitive dengan sentuhan, buat pengecualian pada sentuhan yang sejenis dengan pukulan.

"A-a-apa yang…?!"

"Maaf," Itachi berdehem, mulai meraih kapas baru dan meneteskan obat merah. "Lupakan itu. Aku hanya tidak sengaja," ujarnya dengan nada monoton, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang kini berdegup kencang.

Kyuubi diam, kemudian mendongak, memilih memandang jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. "Hm."

Shiro yang terlupakan, memasang senyum sejuta makna.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N :** Yosh, akhirnya update! #diRajam. Gomennasai minna, saya tahu jika updatenya memang sangat keterlaluan lamanya #pundung.

Oke, seperti biasa, sebelum saya mengakhiri AN ini. Saya akan jawab beberapa pertanyaan^^

**Kapan Sasu jatuh cintrong sama Naru? : ** Masih dalam prosesnya, Sayang^^. Tungguin yang sabar ya.

**Even ItaKyuuShiro? : **Tuh, diatas^

**Ada yang kebingungan dengan alur cerita ini? : **Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya, Honey. Author sarap ini akan menjelaskan sedetil yang bisa ia jelaskan #senyumGeje.

Oke, sepertinya hanya segitu dulu. Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan^^

**Big Thanks to :**

**Uchiha Annnie | Ale Genoveva | Rin SafOnyx | Daniel(titik)Sandra | Harpaairiry | Za666 | QuEE lu-VIZ | choikim1310 | Zora Fujoshi | Mimo Rain | Guest | Kris hanhun | HiNa devilujoshi | Aiko Vallery | Dwi341 | nurhasanah(titik)putri(titik)146 | Indah605 | Dewi15 | kaiLa wu | Arina Marioka | Hany Hyuuga | DheKyu | Guest(2) | uzumaki megami | Michiyo Oh | Nohara Rin(titik)chan | Vivinetaria | Sasunaru | alysha stewart |dwi2 |christinejoannita | Hiori Fuyumi | noname | Rizbas**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama…**

**#WeDoCareAboutSfN**

**Review?**


	7. Sasuke Suka Kau!

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : Gender Switch, AU, OOC, OC, typo(s), etc.**

* * *

Hope u enjoy^^

**Miss Stalker © Uchy Nayuki**

**Ch7 : Sasuke Suka Kau!**

**.**

Sumpah, jauh dalam hati kecil Kyuubi, dia sudah tidak betah duduk berlama-lama di sini.

"Ah, Nii-san? Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu Nee-san saja? Nii-san wanita 'kan?"

Bocah ini sebenarnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Tou-chan. Kita ajak Kyuubi-neesan makan malam di sini, boleh? Wanita 'kan tidak baik pulang sendiri malam-malam."

"Hm, tentu. Tou-san setuju denganmu."

Oh, dan tambahkan Si Keriput itu dalam daftar orang yang ingin Kyuubi remukkan wajahnya.

"Setelah makan malam sepertinya kita harus mengantar Kyuubi-neesan pulang. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"Tou-san ada di belakangmu!"

"SUDAH. HENTIKAN!" Kyuubi angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi. Oke, dia menyerah. Dua orang ini benar-benar membuatnya depresi bahkan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit. "Kalian ini sebenarnya maunya apa? Sungguh, aku akan merasa jauh lebih berterimakasih jika aku boleh pulang sekarang. Nah, Shiro, bocah baik, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya?"

Shiro meringsut, merepet ke arah lengan sofa. Bocah itu menggeleng seraya meremat sesuatu dalam kantong celana pendeknya. "Tidak bisa! Nee-san baru boleh pulang setelah makan malam di sini. Iya 'kan, Tou-chan?"

Dan di belakang counter dapur, masih dengan sibuk mencincang lobak, terdengar suara sang Ayah yang menyahut. "Benar, Shiro-kun. Jangan biarkan dia mengambil kuncinya darimu!"

Shiro menoleh kembali, mengangkat dagunya tinggi seakan mengatakan : dua lawan satu, aku yang menang!

Kau cari mati, Nak.

"Kemari kau, Bocah!"

"Guuyaaaa!" Shiro melompati sofa dalam aksinya menyelamatkan diri. "Tou-chan, selamatkan aku!" kemudian menjerit saat Kyuubi hampir saja menangkap kerah baju belakangnya.

"Mati kau! Mati kau!" mata Kyuubi berkilat mengerikan, masih kekuh dalam usahanya mengejar Shiro, bahkan walau harus merangkak ke bawah meja, atau melompati setiap jejeran sofa, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai dia bisa menangkap bocah sialan itu.

Sampai pada akhirnya: "Hap! Kena kau, Bocah tengik!" dia menjepit telinga Shiro yang nyaris mengelinap di himpitan sofa. Lalu seringai muncul, cukup untuk membuat Shiro berkeringat dingin.

Kyuubi menuntun bocah itu berdiri, kemudian mengangkat telapak tangan. "Kemarikan kuncinya!" matanya berkilat, seakan menjanjikan sebuah hukuman mengerikan jika bocah itu tidak menurut.

Dan bukan Shiro namanya jika gentar begitu saja. "Tidak akan! Tidaktidaktidak!" bocah itu menggeleng, nyaris terlalu kuat sampai-sampai Kyuubi ngeri sendiri melihatnya.

Kepalang kesal, tangan Kyuubi rasanya gatal ingin melakukan sesuatu. "Tapi kau harus!" dan dia memang tidak mengacuhkannya.

Sementara itu, seorang pria dewasa yang semua bulu kuduknya nyaris berdiri, melirik waspada lewat bahu. Niat hati ingin menjadi Hero untuk si anak tercinta, tapi urung saat melihat wajah murka si rubah betina.

"Berjuanglah, Shiro-kun."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, walau Sasuke jelas-jelas akan menyangkal, ada saat-saat dimana otaknya dengan sangat sialan memikirkan tentang keluarganya, Kakaknya, Ayah-Ibunya, juga Shiro, menjadi keluarga utuh sama seperti setahun lalu. Saat dimana rumahnya menjadi tempat yang dia pikirkan ketika jam-jam menjelang pulang sekolah, atau ketika Shiro yang menyelinap ke kamarnya setelah menonton film horor Jumat malam, atau ketika bocah itu dan Itachi menertawainya yang sedang menyiram bunga sang Ibu yang meminta tolong. Tidak ada satu inci pun dari semua itu yang tidak disukainya.

Sasuke bahkan sering berpikir, dengan semua kesempurnaan yang memenuhi rumah mereka, kenapa Ayah dan Ibunya menjadi pihak yang seperti tidak pernah merasa cukup?

Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan Ayahnya yang seorang gila kerja, atau Ibunya yang terlalu banyak menuntut, atau Itachi yang lelah menjadi pihak penengah. Dia mengerti. Sampai sekarang dia pun masih mencoba mengerti.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertinya? Selain merasa kesal dan muak, dia tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Naïf rasanya saat dia memasang wajah datar di depan banyak orang ketika dia pikir dirinya masih terlalu kekanakan. Dia berbeda dengan Itachi yang bisa mengatasi emosinya, atau Shiro yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak terlalu peduli selama dia masih bersama Ayahnya. Keahliannya hanyalah memakai topeng.

Dan ketika dipikir lagi, sepertinya dia kalah tegar dengan si kecil Shiro.

Bocah itu bahkan tidak pernah merengek kepada Ayahnya tentang seorang Ibu atau semacam itu, dia hanya pernah menanyakannya sekali, itu pun sekitar dua tahun lalu. Dan saat Sasuke menyuarakan pendapatnya kepada Itachi perihal dia yang sebaiknya menikah lagi, bukan untuk pria itu, tapi untuk Shiro, Kakaknya hanya menjawab; "Tidak ada wanita yang cukup baik untuk menjadi Ibu dari anakku." Dengan ekspresi datar yang terkesan tidak peduli. Sasuke ingin mengatakannya egois, tapi dia tidak bisa mengadili Kakaknya dengan ungkapan semacam itu.

Dia tahu Itachi hanya mencari-cari alasan, pria itu mengatakan ini-itu dengan menyeret nama Shiro padahal masalah utamanya adalah dirinya sendiri. Itachi hanya tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang bukan pilihannya. Tanpa ungkapan Sasuke tahu itu dari dulu, dan semakin kesini sepertinya dia mulai mengerti tentang pemikiran kolot Kakaknya yang mungkin tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai…

Dasar Itachi sialan. Kau menularkan prinsip menjijikkan itu padaku!

Dan mungkin memang hanya Shion-san wanita di dunia yang punya cukup banyak ketidakberuntungan sehingga bisa berakhir dengan Si Itachi Keriput Uchiha itu.

Tapi bisa saja akan ada wanita lain yang sama tidak beruntungnya seperti Shion-san. Dan Sasuke tidak sabar untuk tahu siapa itu.

Dan, uh, bicara tentang wanita, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang mengganggu Sasuke dari beberapa detik lalu.

"Kau Bocah tengik seharusnya sadar siapa lawanmu!"

"Hiiyaaa! Jangan di situ!"

"Masih tidak mau mengaku kalah?"

"Hah? Bermimpilah!"

"Dasar kau Bocah kurang ajar!"

"Guuyaaa!"

Yang di dalam itu suara wanita 'kan? Hanya saja… siapa?

"Shiro-kun, berjuanglah nak!"

"Tou-chan, selamatkan aku!"

"Berani mendekat, ku kebiri kau!"

Uh, mereka heboh sekali.

Sasuke diam, dia bahkan tidak tahu sedang memasang wajah seperti apa sekarang. Kalau begini Sasuke jadi tidak ingin mengganggu permainan mereka, tapi dia harus masuk dan tidur. Sasuke sudah cukup lelah hari ini.

"Haah, kalau begitu anggap saja mereka kacang," pemuda itu menggumam malas, lantas merogoh kunci serep dalam saku celananya. Saat dia memutar knop pintu, dengan jelas dia mendapati suasana di dalam mendadak sunyi. Dan Sasuke hanya memikirkan satu kata : Persetan.

Dan begitu pintu sukses dibuka, dia mendapati Shiro dengan mata berkaca-kaca menatap dirinya dengan pelototan. Menoleh sedikit, ada seorang wanita tomboy di samping bocah itu yang juga menatapnya, hanya saja seperti terlihat terkejut, tapi Sasuke masa bodoh . Lalu ada Itachi di sana yang berkedip, kemudian berbalik mengaduk sup dalam panci dengan sunyi. Dan saat Sasuke merasa sudah cukup mengamati keadaan, kakinya dengan otomatis hendak mencapai pintu kamar sementaranya.

Sebelum satu-satunya wanita di sana berteriak.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Sasuke heran, apa dia memang seterkenal itu?

.

.

.

Tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, Itachi pun sebenarnya heran. Dia ingat beberapa detik lalu wanita rubah itu sedang menjahili anaknya dengan menggelitiki si Bocah, sebelum kemudian Sasuke datang dan Kyuubi meneriakkan namanya. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa sebegitu terkenal sementara Kakaknya tidak?! Kurang lebih seperti itulah teriakan merana dari hati Uchiha Itachi.

Tapi, ya, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Masing dengan mengaduk pelan sup kentangnya, Itachi menoleh sedikit untuk mencuri lihat. Dia mendapati Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Kyuubi dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sementara si peneriak tadi terlihat gelagapan, dia menggaruk lehernya canggung, lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Ah, ja-jangan salah sangka. Aku kenal kau karena kau satu sekolah dengan adikku," Kyuubi berdehem dan mulai memperbaiki tatanan duduknya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau ada di sini. Ma-maksudku, apa hubunganmu dengan bocah ini," ujarnya lagi, dan tangannya dengan jengkel menarik pipi Shiro yang terbengong-bengong.

"Kau ingat tadi meneriakkan namaku dengan Uchiha? Bocah yang sedang kau aniaya sekarang juga bermarga Uchiha. Dan yang disebelah sana adalah Kakakku," Sasuke menjawab pelan, lalu melirik Itachi yang dia sadari mencuri pandang. "Nah, dan siapa adikmu yang satu sekolah denganku itu?" dia mengembalikan lagi perhatiannya, kali ini menatap Kyuubi dengan selidik.

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak. Ah, sekarang jelas sudah dari mana Shiro mendapatkan nama itu. Dia cucu dari Uchiha Fugaku, Ya Tuhan! Kyuubi nyaris menjerit karenanya.

"Adikmu?"

Kyuubi berkedip, sekali, dua kali, lalu ketika sadar lantas mengibaskan tangannya malas. "Kau tidak akan kenal dia."

"…"

"Oke, baiklah," Kyuubi memutar bola mata. "Kau kenal Naruto Namikaze, kohaimu dari kelas dua, gadis yang rambutnya pirang, yang cerewet dan menjengkelkan itu? Aku bersumpah demi keriput Kakakmu kau pasti tidak kenal."

Shiro tahu Ayahnya sangat bernafsu mencincang Kyuubi dengan pisau ditangannya sekarang.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ah, dia. Pantas lumayan mirip," ujarnya datar, lalu dia setengah berbalik untuk memutar knop pintu kamarnya. "Dan…," Kyuubi melebarkan kedua mata saat mendapati sudut bibir Sasuke naik dengan samar. "… dia cukup baik."

Lalu Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang mulutnya terbuka lebar, lebar sekali, yang mengundang kebaikan hati Shiro untuk menutupnya segera. Tapi kemudian Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya disertai cengiran lebar.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Makan malamnya?"

Kyuubi melirik malas, "Aku bisa makan di rumah. Yang terpenting sekarang pokoknya aku harus pulang."

Shiro mengedikkan bahu. "Terlalu terburu-buru. Tapi baiklah, hanya jika Tou-chan menemanimu."

Helaan napas panjang, "Oke, Si Keriput menemaniku," Kyuubi berbalik pada Shiro seraya meremas kepala kecil itu. "Kau benar-benar sialan."

Tapi Shiro hanya tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sekitar tiga blok dari sini."

"Oh, kalau begitu kita tidak perlu naik taksi, ya?"

Kyuubi meliriknya jengkel melalui ekor mata.

"Hei, aku harus berhemat kau tahu? Ini akhir bulan."

"…" dan berakhir memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

Itachi terkekeh dalam diam, sekarang dia tahu kenapa Shiro suka mencari rusuh dengan wanita ini, ternyata memang cukup menyenangkan.

Tapi lalu dia heran saat mendapati Kyuubi memperhatikannya melalui lirikan samar.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyuubi mengedikkan bahu, kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala. "Kau, Shiro, dan Sasuke itu ternyata cukup terlalu mirip. Sial sekali aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran. "Apa saja yang adikmu katakan tentang adikku?"

Kyuubi menyeringai kecil, lalu dengan santai memutar balik badan dan berjalan dengan membelakangi trotoar. "Sasuke-senpaiteme yang menyebalkan, sialan, wajah nampan, tidak punya perasaan, yah hal-hal yang semacam itu."

Perkataan Kyuubi dengan sukses membuat sudut bibir Itachi berkedut hebat. "Begitukah?" wanita di sampingnya mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kurasa adikmu gadis yang cukup realistis. Dibanding menyukai adikku seperti yang biasa dilakukan teman-teman gadis Sasuke, dia malah mengatainya dengan begitu menyakitkan. Aku harus mengatakan : Wow!"

Kyuubi tertawa lebar, cukup menganggap lucu tanggapan yang diberikan Itachi. Tapi lalu dia terkejut ketika kepala belakangnya mengenai sesuatu.

Dia berbalik, lalu melotot kepada telapak tangan Itachi.

"Aku harus menghentikanmu sebelum kepalamu membentur tiang listrik," Itachi menarik tangannya kemudian nyengir kecil. "Kurasa kau tidak akan mau kepalamu benjol, hm?"

Kyuubi menatapnya lama sebelum mendengus kecil. "Ya, ya, aku perhatikan jalanku." Ujarnya dengan bersungut-sungut. Lalu berbalik untuk berjalan normal. Dia masih banyak bicara setelah itu, bahkan bertanya dimana Itachi berkerja. Dan lantas mengomel sepanjang jalan ketika tahu Itachi salah satu dosen dari Universitas Suna.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi dosen di tempat menjijikkan seperti itu?"

"Berhentilah menjelek-jelekkan Universitas tempatku bekerja."

"Kau harusnya pindah ke Universitas Konoha saja!"

"Nah, aku tidak punya tempat di sana."

"Aku akan mengancam Rektor Hashirama agar menerimamu!"

"Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan, Kyuu."

"Tapi kau-" Kyuubi terdiam panjang, lantas menoleh pada Itachi dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Ka-kau… bilang apa tadi?"

Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Berhenti bersikap berlebihan?" ujarnya tak yakin.

Kyuubi menggeleng. "Bukan, bukan yang itu. Ma-maksudku, kau memanggilku dengan… dengan, yah, dengan namaku tapi, ungg…" Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku dengan sok akrab begitu?! Kyuubi ingin berteriak seperti itu sebenarnya.

Itachi berkedip sekali, dan lantas melebarkan mata saat tahu apa yang sudah dikatakannya. Sepintas serbuk merah muda terlihat menaburi pipi putih nyaris pucat itu. "Ugh, oh, ya-yang itu. Mmm, itu kurasa hanya, uh… refleks. Yah, hanya ref-"

"Kyuu-nee?"

Itachi menoleh cepat, lalu mendapati sesosok bocah berambut merah yang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah, sebelah tangannya terlihat menenteng seongok kertas kresek hitam yang besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itachi melihat bocah itu menyipitkan mata ke arah Kyuubi, sebelum berbalik kepadanya. "Dengan seorang pria asing?"

Yang ditatap hanya berdehem singkat seraya mengalihkan pandangan.

Dia mendengar Kyuubi berusaha menjelaskan. "Uh, Sasori, sebenarnya dia ini-"

"Pacarmu?"

Itachi bisa merasakan matanya seperti ingin meloncat keluar. Tapi sebelum sempat menyuarakan teriakannya, Kyuubi terlebih dahulu menjerit horror.

"Hei, yang benar saja! Dia ini duda kau tahu? Dan berita baiknya lagi dia sudah punya anak!"

"Jadi kau pacaran dengan duda? Sudah punya anak juga?!"

"Ap- Bukan! Ya Tuhan, Sasori, aku tidak pacaran dengan duda, Idiot!" Kyuubi melotot pada si bocah, Itachi baru bisa memperhatikan wanita itu setelah sembuh dari shocknya. Kyuubi berbalik padanya sedetik kemudian. "Nah, sudah, kau pulang sana. Urusan ini biar aku yang menjelaskan," wanita itu lalu terdiam dengan wajah konstipasi berat. "Dan, uh, ini sangat memalukan, tapi… Terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan kau ternyataorangyangcukupmenyenangkanuntukdiajakbicara." Ujarnya cepat, tapi syukurnya Itachi masih bisa menangkap kata-kata itu.

Jadi jangan salahkan dia yang tiba-tiba jadi imitasi patung. Sungguh, Kyuubi baru saja memujinya? Kyuubi yang ini memujinya? Yang benar?

"Uh, y-ya sudah. Aku masuk," Kyuubi melipat bibirnya menjadi satu garis tipis. "Dan, um, se-selamat malam." Lalu tancap gas memasuki rumahnya setelah dengan paksa menyeret bocah tadi bersamanya. Bunyi bedebam keras masih bisa Itachi dengar jelas.

Dugdugdugdugdug…

"…"

Itachi seperti mendengar bunyi genderang. Dan dia berharap itu bukan dari balik dadanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia bukan pacarmu?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kyuubi menghela napas. Sumpah, Sasori benar-benar seperti ingin menguji kesabarannya. "Bukan, Baka-outoto. Kau mengulang pertanyaan ini sudah duabelas kali, Ya Tuhan!"

Sasori mengangguk singkat. "Padahal menurutku dia lumayan tampan," dia bisa merasakan Kyuubi mempelototinya, "Tapi sayang sekali dia duda, sudah punya anak pula. Jika Otou-san tahu kau pacaran dengannya, dia akan mati lalu jadi arwah penasaran."

Suara geplakan terdengar, lalu pemuda itu mengaduh sekarat.

"Dia. Bukan. Pacarku!"

Sasori mengeram jengkel, "Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda oke?" dia memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Nah, sekarang di mana Naruto?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi, lalu rebahan di atas tatami. "Dia di kamarnya. Sudah dari tadi dia seperti jinak begitu. Kerasukan roh Nenek Kaguya mungkin?"

"Jangan bercanda Sasori," Kyuubi meliriknya sejenak, lalu berdiri. "Kau sudah makan?" saat mendengar Sasori menggumam, dia mengangguk. "Apa Naruto menyimpan makan malam untukku? Kebetulan aku lapar."

"Ada di kulkas. Kau panaskan saja sendiri."

Kyuubi baru hendak melangkah ke dapur saat mendengar Sasori bertanya : "Siapa yang mengobati lukamu?"

Dia menyentuh luka di bahunya sejenak, kemudian menjawab : "Teman."

.

.

.

Sudah sejak selesai makan malam tadi, Naruto mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Dia rebahan di atas kasur, kedua tangannya meremat kamera digital Sasori di atas dada. Pikirannya terbang jauh kebeberapa jam lalu saat dia bisa begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu itu?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"… hanya ingin tahu?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa mereka begitu merepotkan."

"Kau benci mereka?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya merasa terganggu."

"Nah, bagaimana denganku? Aku juga mengganggumu?"

"…"

"…?"

"Sedikit. Tapi tidak apa-apa."

Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa mengomfirmasi kata 'sedikit', jadi dia mengomel panjang tentang dia yang bukan seorang pengganggu, dia yang baik hati, suka punya banyak teman, dan bukan seorang Sasuke Fans yang menggelikan itu.

Tapi sekarang, dia tahu jika yang harusnya dia pikirkan itu kalimat 'tapi tidak apa-apa' yang Sasuke katakan. Apa maksudnya? Apa itu semacam Naruto boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke begitu? Sasuke tidak keberatan Naruto mengoceh panjang lebar saat di dekatnya atau apa? Sumpah, lama-lama dia pusing sendiri.

"NARUTO?!"

Naruto terlonjak bangun, matanya melotot ke arah pintu kamar. "Kyuu-nee?!" dia berteriak kesal, lalu mengelus dadanya pelan. "Apa-apaan kau? Jangan masuk ke kamar orang dengan berteriak begitu, Bodoh! Untuk aku bukan penderita gagal jantung!"

"Ya, untung," Kyuubi membeo, cukup terdengar menjengkelkan. Tapi lalu dia masuk dan duduk di kursi belajar Naruto. "Hei, aku bawa berita bagus."

Naruto melirik skeptis, "Berita bagus untukku atau untukmu?"

Wanita di sampingnya memutar bola mata, "Untuk kita berdua," ujarnya. Kemudian dia memasang senyum lebar. "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tanya. Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada Uchiha itu? Kau mendekatinya atau bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat fotonya?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi terganggu, "Belum," jawabnya kecil. "Tapi aku akan mendapatkannya segera," tambahnya yakin. "Sasuke memang cukup non-ekspresi, tapi tidak mungkin dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Aku akan cari tahu apa yang di sukainya, lalu aku akan dapatkan apa yang kau minta."

Kyuubi diam sejenak. Dia yang salah dengar atau memang Naruto baru saja memanggil Sasuke dengan hanya 'Sasuke'? Kapan mereka sedekat itu?

Dia melirik Naruto curiga, tapi tidak menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Memang apa hubungannya itu dengan dia?

"Aku tahu apa yang disukainya," Kyuubi memasang cengiran kecil, matanya menatap Naruto dengan jahil.

"Kau tahu?"

"Ya," dia mengangguk singkat, lalu menatap Naruto lama. "Itu kau."

Naruto terdiam panjang, berkedip beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian menjerit keras-keras.

"Mana mungkin?!"

"Ya mungkin saja 'kan?" Kyuubi menggerakkan tangannya dengan elegan. "Terlebih lagi, aku melihatnya tersenyum…" dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. "… saat membicarakan dirimu."

Setengah roh Naruto seperti melayang keluar tubuhnya, "Kau pasti bercanda,"

Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ingin kuceritakan detail kejadiannya?"

Dan saat mendapati Naruto diam, dia memulai ceritanya yang panjang lebar.

.

.

.

Naruto mempelototi Kyuubi dengan tatapan macan kelaparan.

"Dongeng macam apa itu Kyuu-nee? Sasuke tidak mungkin tersenyum dan bilang aku orang yang baik, iya 'kan?"

Kyuubi membalas pelototannya dengan malas, "Jadi kau menganggap aku pembohong begitu?" tanyanya kesal. "Aku menceritakan kenyataannya, adik tersayang. Jangan menginjak harga diriku dengan menganggapku seorang pembohong."

"Tapi sejak kapan kau kenal Kakak dan keponakannya Sasuke?" Naruto menyipitkan mata curiga. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa begitu dekat dengan mereka? Sampai dipaksa pulang ke apartemen mereka hanya untuk mengobati luka? Itu terdengar berlebihan."

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang, lalu menatap Naruto lama. Dia melipat kerutan dalam di dahinya, "Kau tidak perlu tahu itu kurasa," ujarnya pelan. "Yang terpenting intinya aku tidak berbohong," tambahnya lagi seraya menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan dapatkan fotonya segera."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, dia meremas jari-jari tangannya gugup. "Itu terdengar jahat, sepertinya," dia tahu Kyuubi sedang memutar bola mata sekarang. "Aku tidak peduli dia suka padaku atau tidak. Hanya saja, memanfaatkan kedekatan kami seperti itu agak sedikit kurang baik menurutku."

"Ayolah," Kyuubi melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. "Tidak perlu yang muluk-muluk. Berteman saja juga tidak apa-apa," ujarnya santai. "Kau hanya perlu selembar fotonya yang tersenyum. Apanya yang jahat."

Naruto diam. Dia tidak mengiyakan atau membantah pernyataan itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku ingin tidur sekarang," wanita itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan malas lalu berdiri. "Selamat malam adikku tercinta," dia melemparkan secuil seringai jahil, kemudian melangkah kearah pintu kamar.

"Kyuu-nee?"

Tapi urung saat Naruto memanggilnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu kenapa Sasuke, Kakak dan keponakannya tinggal di apartemen itu? Bukankah Tn. Fugaku punya rumah besar di sekitar kompleks Sharingan?"

Kyuubi menoleh, dia mengerutkan dahinya dalam. "Entah. Ingin hidup mandiri mungkin?"

Naruto membalas tatapannya dengan sebelah alis terangkat, sangsi.

"Akan kucari tahu," Kyuubi lalu diam dan menatapnya lama, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Aku punya seseorang yang bisa ditanyai," tambahnya senang, sebelum pergi dengan siulan riang.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Wah, udah lama gak update ya?/liat tanggal terakhir update/ nyaris genap satu tahun ya ampuuun~!/tepuk tangan/digebukin warga sekampung/

Ahahaha, iya, iya, aku jahat sekali emang/nyadar/tapi daku sepertinya tidak bisa menelantarkan fict ini gitu aja. Kemarin sempat buka-buka email lagi, lalu liatin ada yang ngefollow/fav fict ini padahal udah lama banget gak update. Aku jadi merasa jahat banget. Sorry ya buat yang nunggu/itu pun kalo ada sih ya/ketahuan ngarep :D/

Alasan lama update sih sebenarnya simple aja, lagi gak ada feel sama fandom Naruto soalnya. Lagi suka-sukanya sama fandom-fandom tetangga/keseringan jadi silent reader daku sepertinya/belum lagi nonton marathon anime-anime kece tahun ini, tambahin season terdahulunya lagi/ya ampun ini anak /jadi jangan kaget kalo aku publish fict" fandom lain ya… :p

Yup, chap kali ini mungkin pendek. Tapi chap depannya aku usahain cepet/ ini lagi ngegarep chap 8 soalnya/doain aku gak kena wb lagi ya…

**Big thanks : buat semua temen" yang udah review, follow, n fav/aku gak sempet nulis nama kalian satu"/but I luv u all**

Salam cinta :

**U. N**


End file.
